Gaia
by Ryu64li
Summary: Sakura, étudiante en journalisme, voit sa tutrice se faire tuer. Aidée par un photographe free lance, elle veut découvrir la vérité. Eriol détective de la NYPD cherche à connaitre lui aussi la vérité. Un lourd secret semble être le déclencheur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Il y a quelques années**

Un couple de jeunes gens étaient en train de s'équiper pour une randonnée dans les Pyrénées et plus particulièrement dans le département des Hautes Pyrénées. L'home était grand des cheveux brun, des lunettes sur son visage, cachant ses yeux marrons. Celui transpirait la confiance en soi et la bienveillance. Quant à sa femme, elle était très belle, des cheveux gris argentés et des yeux de couleur verte semblable à celle d'une émeraude. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Elle venait d'une famille riche qui avait des connections avec les milieux politiques et des affaires internationales, lui d'une famille modeste. Leur rencontre fut un coup de foudre, il lui raconta des poèmes et ils finirent ensemble.

- Eh les américains vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le guide à leur encontre.

Il était assez âgé comme le montraient ses cheveux blancs et sa barbe touffue de la même couleur. Il semblait musclé au vu des formes qui moulaient son corps à travers son gros pull.

- Bientôt. Répondit l'homme dans un français avec un léger accent.

- Bien. Répondit l'homme. Juste une dernière chose, mes amis viennent avec nous. Rajouta-t-il-en désignant un autre couple.

L'autre couple, un homme les cheveux gris assez grand et une femme petite mais mince les cheveux châtains, s'avança vers eux et les saluèrent.

- Bonjour. Fit la femme. Je m'appelle Maria et voila mon mari Léo.

- Enchanté. Répondit la jeune femme. Je me présente Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

- Moi, c'est Fujitaka Kinomoto. Dit son mari.

- Vous venez d'où ? Demanda Léo.

- D'une petite ville du Vermont, Montpelier. Vous connaissez ?

- Aucunement, nous ne sommes jamais allé au Etats-Unis.

- Dommage, c'est une petite ville presque un village. C'est très joli.

- Merci pour l'info, on penserait à votre conseil pour nos prochaines vacances. Dit Léo en souriant. Pourquoi avoir choisi notre région ? Rajouta-t-il.

- Tout simplement pour le panorama. Vous êtes d'ici ?

- Oui, on m'habite juste à quelques minutes dans la ville de Bagnères de Bigorre.

- C'est très connu pour ses stations thermales. Dit Maria en faisant des cercles avec son doigt. Vous êtes venu seuls ? Sans enfants ?

- Oui nos enfants sont restés chez leur tante. Tenez, j'ai une photo avec moi. Dit Nadeshiko en tendant celle-ci au couple.

- Ils sont mignons ! Surtout la petite fille, on dirait un petit ange. Elle se prénomme comment ?

- Sakura. Répondit Fujitaka. Sakura.

**2009**

Une jeune fille de vingt quatre ans se leva difficilement. Elle regarda son réveil, il n'affichait que huit heures et demie. Elle avait veillé toute la nuit pour faire des fiches résumant ses cours. Elle avait téléphoné à Marlène pour lui demander des informations. Elle se dirigea vers la seconde chambre pour aller réveiller sa cousine. Elle vivait depuis neuf, dix ans chez sa tante Sonomi, à New York. Elle ne le savait plus. Son frère avait disparu depuis deux ans. Seul resté sa tante et sa cousine Tomoyo. Elle s'attendait avec sa tante et pas avec Tomoyo. Elle était hautaine avec Sakura, se prenant pour une petite princesse et Sakura pour sa domestique. Elle suivit le couloir pour aller se doucher et se faufila dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla chaudement.

Le temps dehors laissait entrevoir un hiver rude. La neige semblait avoir englouti la grosse pomme. Elle regardait la rue. Des gens, des voitures circulaient dans les rues avec les ténèbres. Des fourmis parcourant le même chemin pour aller au travail. Une partie de New York où les habitants vivent dans la lumière. Mais Sakura savait qu'il existait une autre partie, une partie de ténèbres remplit de démons et autres créatures démoniaques. Pas au sens de du folklore d'halloween ou autres mythes mais on les connaissait sous le nom de serial killer.

Elle descendit dans le salon pour y trouver sa tante et sa cousine.

- Bonjour ma tante. Bonjour Tomoyo.

- Bonjour ma petite Sakura. Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Au fait je n'ai pas trop fait de bruit hier soir ?

Sonomi voulut répondre par le négatif mais sa cousine répondit sèchement.

- Oui, tu as foutu un sacré bordel. Je n'ai pas pu bosser tranquillement.

Sakura la toisa et secoua la tête avant de prendre un pain au lait et d'embrasser sa tante. Elle sortit de la maison et mit la capuche de sa doudoune pour se protéger du vent. Elle se dirigea vers la prochaine station de métro. Elle prit un magazine et attendit son métro. Elle faisait une école de journalisme. Son but était de devenir journaliste pour travailler au New York times dans le domaine des affaires internationales. Quand elle avait seize ans lors du onze septembre deux mille un, elle avait vu le monde se transformait profondément Elle voulait savoir comment le monde allait devenir et les relations entre les pays évoluaient. Elle voulait avoir un regard neutre sur ce changement. Donc elle s'inscrivit dans une école de journalisme et demanda son stage au le New York Times. Depuis le début du mois de Novembre, elle faisait équipe avec sa maitresse de stage. Susan Lepervier. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, belle et forte, marié avec un enfant.

Sakura avait du respect pour cette femme d'avoir une vie de famille si normale et surtout si enviable. Elle qui vivait de désillusions sentimentales. D'aventures en aventures. Elle souffla et entra dans la rame de métro. Elle chercha une place pour savoir et scruta les alentours. Elle remarqua un jeune garçon qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Des cheveux brun coiffé en bataille aux yeux noisette, assez grand, il était habillé d'un jean, d'un sweat-shirt bleu avec une grosse veste marron à capuche. Il se fit bousculer et atterrit sur Sakura.

- Désolé. Dit-il d'une voix calme et douce.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit cette dernière d'un murmure, troublée par cet inconnu.

Le métro s'arrêta et le garçon descendit. Sakura sentit son cœur tapait contre sa poitrine. Ce garçon l'avait elle troublé ? _Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui croit au coup de foudre comme ça. _Se dit-elle pour elle-même. _Et pourtant si je pense à mes parents. Non ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis juste paumée. En manque de … D'amour ! Non… _

La sonnerie de son portable se mit à sonner la faisant sortir de sa léthargie. Elle décrocha et son visage se figea.

Des voitures blanches aux gyrophares bleus étaient agglutinées autour d'un immeuble dans le quartier de Manhattan, plus précisément dans l'Upper East Side. Quartier résidentiel riche connu pour ses célèbres habitants tel que Woody Allen ou Michael Bloomberg ou encore ses musées sur la cinquième avenue : Guggenheim, Métropolitain Museum…

Eriol Hiiragizawa, détective de la New York City Police Department (NYPD), se faufila dans l'agroupement qui formait une barrière bloquant l'entrée de l'appartement. Il montra sa carte et le policier qui gardait l'entrée le laissa passer. Il parcourut la maison d'un œil vif. Une maison aux murs de couleur blanc cassé, au carrelage gris blanc. Joliment découvert de meubles qui semblaient hérité de la famille et d'autres plus récents, plus modernes. Eriol vit quelques photographies représentant soit une famille, soit un petit garçon. Il crut au pire. Du haut de ses quarante trois ans, il avait tout vu.

Il était entré dans l'armé dès ses vingt et un an. Pas par obligation mais pas choix. Il avait envi de découvrir un nouveau mode, où les inégalités n'existaient pas. Où chacun devait obéir à un chef. Eriol venant d'un milieu aisé, il pensait que les autres ne s'en préoccuperaient pas mais ce fut le contraire. Il avait subi des remarques vexantes et subit quelques sévices qui étaient simplement un bizutage. Mais il se ressaisit et montra à tous sa persévérance. En deux mille un, il participa à la guerre en Afghanistan. Là il découvrit une autre facette de l'humanité, une facette monstrueuse. _Comment une personne qu'on connaissait bien pouvait autant changer en quelques temps ?_ Cela, il ne le savait pas. Il avait vu son meilleur ami Steve Risbi devenir un monstre en proie à une folie destructrice. Il l'avait vu tué un à un ses compagnons afin de se faire tuer par Eriol. Il ne comprit pas cela et il demanda à être intégrer à la police militaire. Il resta quelques années dans l'armée avant de devenir détective à la NYPD.

- Eriol. Fit un homme avec un peu de ventre, pommettes hautes, des taches de rousseur sur le visage et des yeux gris presque translucides.

- Anthony, ça va mon vieux. Dit Eriol.

- Ouais, on fait comme on peut. Répondit Anthony la tête basse, le regard un peu fuyant.

- Qu'est qui c'est passer ? Demanda Eriol.

- Ce qui ce passe, c'est qu'on a un cadavre sur les bras ! Fit le petit gros en serrant les dents. Un travail de pro. Le légiste est là pour s'occuper du corps. Dit-il en pointant du doigt un homme d'origine afro américaine. Filiforme, grand, il ressemblait à un joueur de basket.

Eriol alla vers lui et se présenta.

- Eriol Hiiragizawa, détective de la NYPD.

- Taylor Thayer. J'ai fait quelques découvertes. Vous voulez les entendre.

- Volontiers. Répondit Eriol.

Celui-ci le conduisit dans la chambre de la victime et vit la victime, une femme d'âge mur, sur le lit. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une petite culotte et d'un soutien gorge toux les deux rouges. Les cheveux noirs et des yeux marron. Des vêtements et quelques affaires étaient renversés montrant qu'il y avait eu lutte. Eriol imaginait déjà la scène. La victime avait lutté contre son agresseur, probablement un proche ou un cambrioleur, et avait été tué dans cet échange. Le médecin commença son exposé.

- On peut voir des plaies sur les deux poignets. Cela semblait être dû à une pression énorme. Puis rien de particulier, mais je peux vous dire qu'elle a été achevé d'une balle dans la tête. La marque au front est nette. Un travail de professionnel. La rigidité cadavérique n'est que de quelques heures.

- C'est tout. Fit Eriol surpris.

- Oui, enfin pour l'instant. Je vais amener le corps à l'hôpital pour l'observer plus précisément. Je vous ferez parvenir mon rapport demain.

- D'accord. Dit Eriol avant de se tourner vers son ami et demanda. Tony, tu as des infos sur la victime ?

- Oui, Susan Lepervier. Journaliste au New York Times, marié, un gosse. Rien à se reprocher sauf quelques contraventions pour stationnement gênant et une autre fois pour avoir téléphoner au volant.

Eriol hocha la tête et demanda de nouveau.

- Tu as vu quelques choses de particulier.

- Ouais, la porte a été forcée. Mais pas forcer comme d'habitude, pas un truc de voyou, le tueur avait un matériel conséquent.

- Ou une certaine expérience.

- Ouais.

Eriol marcha dans la pièce et fit le tour du lit en mettant des gants en latex blanc. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre. Il huma l'air extérieur pour ne plus sentir cette senteur de renfermé. Il tourna les talons et vit que le tiroir de la commode était entre ouvert. Il se dirigea vers le tiroir et l'ouvrit. Eriol vit qu'il était rempli de sous vêtements. Il interpela l'autre détective.

- Tony, je pense avoir quelques pistes. Tout d'abord, le cambrioleur entre dans la maison tandis que Susan Lepervier est sous la douche comme témoigne son accoutrement au moment du meurtre. Le cambrioleur entend l'occupant de la maison en train de se doucher, il en profite pour aller dans la chambre et prendre les bijoux et autres objets rares. Mais le problème est que Susan revient et découvre le voleur. Là s'ensuit une lutte où le meurtrier tire sur Susan. Puis il l'allonge sur le lit et l'habille.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre le soin de l'habiller ? Demanda Tony un peu perplexe.

- Peut être pour lui rendre un peu de dignité. Enfin c'est juste une hypothèse. Mais…

- Laissez-moi passer ! Hurla une voix

Les deux détectives sortirent de la chambre et entrèrent dans le salon pour voir une jeune fille, cheveux châtains longs, des yeux verts émeraude, des jolies formes. C'était une fille magnifique.

- Je connais la victime. C'est une maie à moi ! Hurla de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas vous laisser …

- Elle peut. Fit Eriol tout en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille. Votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

- Sakura Kinomoto. Et vous êtes…

- Eriol Hiiragizawa. Je m'occupe de cette affaire. Je peux connaître ce qu'il vous relie à Susan Lepervier.

- C'est ma maitresse de stage. C'est ma tutrice dans le cadre de mes études.

- Vous savez si elle avait des ennemis.

- Non, rien de particulier.

- Vous êtes déjà venus ici ?

- Oui.

- Vous savez ce qui semble manquer dans la pièce.

- A première vue non, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est qui lui est arrivé ?

- Elle est décédée. Je suis désolé. Dit Eriol le plus doucement possible.

Sakura s'effondra par terre en larmes. Elle mit à pleurer les mains sur la tête en se répétant que ce n'était pas possible. Eriol s'agenouilla à coté de la jeune fille. Elle porta un regard sur lui. Son regard bleu derrière ses petites lunettes l'hypnotisa et elle se sentit devenir plus calme. Il l'aida à se relever quand ils entendirent un déclic semblable à celui d'un appareil photo. Ils portèrent un regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Un jeune garçon de taille moyenne, il portait un jean baggy ample délavé avec des baskets de type converses montantes, un sweat-shirt à capuche noir et une parka. Il avait un bonnet au couleur de la Jamaïque sur la tête laissant passer des dreadlocks arrivant à moitié entre la fin de sa mâchoire et le début de ses épaules.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Eriol furieux.

- Erwan Durey. Photographe free lance.

Fin du chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Les paroles de Offspirng ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2

Le prénommé Erwan Durey s'approcha d'Eriol et de Sakura. Eriol fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers un policier qui était en train d'examiner la pièce.

- Qui lui a permis d'entrer ?

- Personne. On ne l'a pas vu entrer.

- Sécurisez mieux l'entrée de la maison. Si il a pu entrer sans aucunes difficultés, d'autres ont peut être là sans qu'on le sache. Et surtout, je veux qu'on appelle Mike Lepervier. Je veux qu'on l'interroge.

- Vous avez fini avec moi ? Demanda Sakura.

Eriol pointa son regard sur la jeune fille et répondit en souriant.

- Oui, c'est tout pour le moment. Mais je vous recontacterais si j'ai du nouveau. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui. Merci et au revoir.

Sakura partit tandis qu'Erwan prenait une dernière photographie de l'appartement. Il suivit Sakura jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et lui tapota l'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et toisa le jeune homme impoli selon elle. Cette attitude ne plaisait nullement à Sakura.

- Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait froid.

- Je peux vous aidez. Répondit le garçon. Je peux vous aider à découvrir le meurtrier de votre amie.

- Mais la police a déclaré que la mort de Susan est due à un cambrioleur.

- Ce que la police pense savoir et ce qui ce qui s'est réellement passé est complètement différent. La perception qu'ont les gens sur le monde qui les entoure est faussée par leur conditionnement. La télévision et les médias en général montrent qu'une partie du monde tel que les politiciens veulent le montrer. Et surtout j'ai une question à vous poser. (il marqua une pause). Vous croyez aux monstres ?

Sakura ne comprenait pas le véritable sens de la question d'Erwan. Il semblait qu'il connaissait quelque chose qui avait échappé aux enquêteurs. Un détail qui avait de l'importance pour la suite de l'enquête. L'œil de Sakura brillait de nouveau. Cette petite étincelle qui s'allumait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'un événement important allait se produire. Avant de répondre, elle analysa la situation.

Susan était morte à cause d'un cambrioleur. On l'avait appelé. Elle. Pourquoi elle en particulier et surtout en premier. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé le mari de Susan en premier ? Non, c'était elle et uniquement elle. Et après ce garçon Erwan Durey arriva, photographe free lance. Il lui propose d'enquêter avec elle sur l'assassinat. Trop de coïncidences. Vraiment trop. Et cette question, pourquoi cette question ? Etait ce un test pour savoir si elle avait les épaules assez solides pour supporter le poids du secret qu'ils allaient découvrir. Car Sakura sentait que la mort de son amie n'était pas anodine. Elle allait tomber dans les tréfonds de l'âme humaine. Une âme humaine noire, Celle du mal.

- Non je ne crois pas aux monstres ! Répondit Sakura le regard dur et le ton ferme.

- Vous avez tord car eux croient en vous.

L'université de New York, la Roberts Academy place forte de l'éducation américaine, regroupait plusieurs sections principales comme la chimie, la médecine, l'économie et la littérature mais d'autres moins importantes comme l'art, la photographie… Elle a été fondée par Orson Roberts en mille huit cent quarante six. Le nombre d'étudiants n'avait pas varié depuis le début, seul trois cent étudiants se partageaient le campus de deux hectares presque en plein cœur de New York. Les critères de sélection étaient très poussés mais tout le monde pouvait y entrer s'il avait de bons résultats et une forte personnalité. Orson Roberts était un pionner dans les affaires économiques mondiales et misanthropes à ses heures. Il cumulait plusieurs passions comme le dessin, la philosophie et la poésie. Sa devise était un homme libre est à la fois celui qui un corps et un esprit en harmonie. Devise qui était devenue celle de l'école. Comme tous les matins, les élèves couraient leurs quinze kilomètres autour du campus. Ils voyaient défiler une architecture moderne qui composait les nouveaux bâtiments et une architecture plus ancienne qui appartenait aux premiers bâtiments de la faculté reconvertis en résidences étudiantes.

Syaoran s'arrêta dans sa course devant un bâtiment qui servait de dortoir. Le dortoir était construit avec le même style que les autres bâtiments. Les pierres rouges étaient apparentes. Le bord des fenêtres était incurvé et formait un arceau dans le pur style néo roman donné par les architectes. Les quelques marches menaient au perron où des étudiants discutaient en buvant leur café ou en fumant leur cigarette. D'autres étaient assis sur les marches en feuilletant leurs cours. Il grimpa les marches et se dirigera vers la machine à café. Il fouilla dans la veste de sport pour y trouver de quoi payer le café. En pressant le bouton, il repensa à la rencontre furtive avec cette inconnue au visage si triste. A ses beaux yeux verts qui lui appartenaient, la rendant si forte et douce. Il fixa un point devant lui en se remémorant son parfum. Un parfum de cerise tel qu'on n'a trouve qu'en été. Le bruit de la machine lui disant que sa boisson était prête le sortit de ses pensées.

L'intérieur était lumineux où le reste des étudiants présents déambulaient dans les couloirs. Un lino bleu recouvrait le sol et les murs étaient blancs. Cela ressemblait à un hôpital plutôt qu'à une maison étudiante. Il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre en se remémorant certaines parties de sa vie.

Fils de Xiaolang et Yelan LI, tous deux occupant des postes importants dans la même entreprise, le laboratoire pharmaceutique Actelion. Xiaolang chercheur et Yelan responsable de l'image de marque du laboratoire. Syaoran a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Ce luxe, au départ, le satisfaisait amplement mais au bout d'un moment il sentait qu'il lui en fallait plus. Il cherchait des échappatoires. Á l'âge de seize ans, l'âge de la première voiture et surtout des premières soirées de jeunes évoluant dans les hautes sphères de la société. Drogue et alcool affluaient. Il tomba rapidement dedans et surtout les filles. Des filles de bourgeois et de bourgeoises selon lui en manque elles aussi de sensations fortes. Des filles faciles. Syaoran sortait, se droguait, buvait jusqu'à devenir saoul et faisait l'amour à une multitude de filles. Jusqu'à ce moment.

Ce moment. Le soir où son meilleur ami Takashi Yamazaki fit une overdose et mourut quelques temps après. Le teint blanc et la mine défaite de son ami changea le regard du monde qu'avait Syaoran. La vie devait être vécue pleinement mais il se rendit plein compte que ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'excès qui trouverait le sens d'une vie pleine de sens. Il allait se perdre et allait devenir comme son ami d'enfance. Cela, il ne le pourrait pas. Il se reprit et laissa tomber soirées extrêmes pour revenir à une vie plus saine. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait devenir un moine ou autre prêtre de certaines religions. Il ne le pouvait pas le devenir. Il était trop rebelle et avait toujours eu une certaine difficulté à obéir à certaines règles dictées par ses parents. Il coupa les ponts avec ses amis et décida à dix huit ans de trouver un sens à sa vie. Il partit de Chicago et s'installa à New York. Il était arrivé dans la Big Apple avec quelques économies. Il loua un petit appartement qu'il occupe toujours le week end ou certains jours en semaine quand il n'a pas cours le matin comme aujourd'hui.

Il frappa à une porte et elle s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître un garçon aux origines arabes. Le crane rasé où quelques cheveux commençaient à repousser légèrement. Une barbe fraiche de quelques jours. Plutôt baraqué. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon cargo kaki et des dock martin marron aux lacets défaits. Des plaques de l'armée étaient accrochées à son cou.

- Salut. Fit Syaoran. Je peux rentrer. J'ai besoin de me changer.

- Entre, fait comme chez toi Syao.

- Merci Karim.

Syaoran entra dans la chambre étudiante de son ami. La musique retentissait dans toute la pièce. Elle reconnut tout de suite The Offspring, the kids aren't allright, le chanteur entamait le refrain.

Chances blown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams

Le couloir faisait office d'entrée mais aussi de cuisine. En face de celle-ci se trouvait la salle de bain. Le bureau en face d'elle. Une télévision s'y trouva avec une console de jeux dernier cri et un ordinateur portable allumé. A gauche du bureau, des cours s'étaient empilé. La table basse était recouverte de paquets de pizza, de chips et de bouteilles de bières. Un lit était sur le coté donnant en face de la seule fenêtre.

Karim Abdouf était un des seuls amis de Syaoran dans la faculté. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une soirée organisée par l'association d'étudiants. Ils avaient très vite sympathisé en se découvrant un intérêt commun pour la musique et surtout pour le mixage. Syaoran, dans ses premières semaines à New York, travailla dans divers bars et autres boites de nuit. Karim, de son coté, s'était inscrit à l'université le même jour que Syaoran il y a trois ans. Karim se retourna vers son ami tandis qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied.

Karim Abdouf était un petit génie en informatique et en chimie. Il avait vécu dans le quartier d'Harlem. Il était entré dans un gang mais s'en était sorti dès qu'il eut passé quelques mois en maison de correction après avoir tabassé avec une batte de base ball un gars qui dealait près de chez lui. Durant son séjour, il avait rencontré un jeune éducateur. Un noir avec des tresses, plutôt fin et un visage avec des pommettes hautes. Cette rencontre avait changé sa vision du monde et surtout de la rue. Pour cela, il respectait beaucoup cet homme et avait gardé contact avec lui.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tu dois être crevé après tes quinze kilomètres.

- Non merci, je vais aller me doucher et me changer pour aller en cours. Répondit Syaoran en fouillant dans le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé chez son ami. Au fait, tu as couru toi aussi ?

- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre. Courir quinze kilomètres ! Ils ne sont pas bien ma parole ! Je me suis inscrit dans cette fac pour glander et c'est la planque. J'ai passé toute ma nuit à mixer des sons sur mon ordinateur. Tu veux que je te fasse écouter ?

- Pas maintenant.

- Ce soir ?

- Non désolé mais je dois signer mon contrat de travail ce soir. Tu sais à la nouvelle boite qui vient d'ouvrir.

- D'acc, et go to the shower now ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, vieux. Je mange avec une fille à midi. Elle est super mignonne.

- Ah ouais ? Elle est comment ?

- Tu verras car tu manges avec nous.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Oui, elle a une amie qui la rejoins et j'ai dit de que je viens avec un ami. Donc tu n'as pas le choix. T'es obligé ! Dit Karim un sourire en coin.

- Enflure ! Répondit Syaoran en serrant les dents.

Syaoran s'était changé, il avait troqué son jogging et sa veste de sport pour un autre accoutrement. Jean et pull en laine beige et sur la tête un bonnet en laine noir. Il remit son écharpe bien et ajusta son sac de cours sur son épaule. Karim était tout de kaki vêtu, il avait mis une chaude veste au couleur militaire. Il ne lui manquait que la casquette ou le bonnet au même couleur pour être un vrai militaire. Syaoran eut un petit rire étouffé. Il savait que Karim n'était pas un modèle de vertu tout comme lui. Et c'était ce trait de caractère qui avait en commun. Cette facilité à dépasser les limites fixées par la société. Pas au point de tuer et de braquer les banques. Le grand banditisme très peu pour lui. Syaoran avait déjà volé, des petits trucs : postes de radio, enjoliveurs… Rien de grave selon lui, il ne s'était jamais fait arrêté. Il remerciait sa bonne étoile.

Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. La queue était déjà importante. Il n'était portant que midi et quart. Syaoran et Karim se glissèrent dans la foule d'étudiants. Syaoran souffla.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda son ami.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté ton invitation ? Tu m'as piégé.

- Vraiment ? Tu avais portant l'occasion de dire non. Je ne me serais pas vexé.

- Je sais mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. Un truc important.

- Tiens tu as des talents de divinations ? Tu devrais en faire profiter des potes. Dit Karim narquois.

- Je ne déconne pas. J'ai ce pressentiment. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans le métro. Répondit Syaoran en prenant un plateau repas.

- Qui tu as rencontré ?

- Une fille, belle comme un cœur. Des yeux émeraude tristes.

- Ouah ! Mec, tu dragues maintenant dans le métro. C'est nouveau ça. Tu me raconteras ça ce soir, voilà nos invitées. Dit Karim en allant vers une jeune fille.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans d'après Syaoran. Un teint halé, de petite taille. Des yeux en amandes plissés. Elle devait être d'origine asiatique ou africaine selon là où on se plaçait. Karim la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Salut ma belle. Je te présente Syaoran LI, un de mes meilleurs amis. Syaoran, voici Mélanie.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle tandis que Syaoran fit un geste de la main pour lui répondre. Mon amie nous attend un peu plus au fond.

Ils traversèrent le réfectoire pour s'asseoir à une table où une seule personne les attendait. Elle leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Syaoran la détailla du regard. Contrairement à son amie, elle avait la peau blanche et la forme des yeux typiquement européenne. Elle se leva et salua Syaoran et Karim. De taille moyenne, elle mesurait un mètre soixante huit. De bons yeux noisette et de cheveux noirs de jais mi longs arrivant au niveau des épaules. Un joli visage aux pommettes hautes et un sourire plein de charme. Et un corps aux jolies formes au vu des vêtements qui épousaient parfaitement ses courbes. Syaoran ne put n'avoir qu'une seule pensée. _Mignonne mais elle manque de poitrine. Contrairement à celle du métro. _

- Je vous présente Sophia Webb. Dit Mélanie.

Syaoran monta les escaliers de la boite pour arriver devant la porte du patron de la boite qui avait pour nom The OZ Club. Il toqua à la porte et un « entrer » fut sa réponse. Syaoran entra dans le bureau pour voir le patron. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux roux et une grosse barbe touffu. De petite taille, il ne dépassait pas les un mètre soixante seize de Syaoran.

- Je suis venu…

- monsieur LI, je suis au courant. Vous devez signer votre contrat. Mais tout d'abord laissez-moi me présenter. Cela sera plus correct. Je me prénomme Arès.

- Comme le dieu de la guerre ? Fit Syaoran étonné.

- Exactement, c'est une habitude que les gens ont prise. Puis je vous poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Vous croyez aux monstres ?

- Non.

- Vous avez tord car eux croient en vous.

Une femme hurlait jusqu'à se rendre aphone. On était en train de la violer. Leur sexe entrait dans le sien sans ménagement. Elle criait grâce mais cela rendait ses agresseurs de plus en plus satisfais. Ils glapissaient comme des chiens. Ils n'avaient rien d'humain. Les coups de butoir se firent plus violents quand dans un long râle, son calvaire prit fin. Un de ses agresseurs, un petit appela son ami par un étrange nom : Hadès. Celui-ci fit s'essuya le front plein de sueur et passa sa main dans ses longues dreadlocks.

- Arès ! Gronda-t-il.

Le dénommé Arès fut pris de panique et déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

- Il a signé. Il l'a fait aujourd'hui.

Hadès sourit de ses pleines dents jaunes. Il tiendrait sa vengeance.

Fin du chapitre

Merci pour le commentaire, ça fait plaisir. J'espère en tout cas que vous aimez. Au prochain chapitre. Et ne cherchez pas l'université où étudie Syaoran. Elle n'existe pas tout comme Orson Roberts. Cela vient de mon imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Sakura entra dans le bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du New York Times suivi d'Erwan. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un seul mot depuis la curieuse question du jeune garçon. Les bureaux fourmillaient de personnes qui allaient et venaient. Certains portaient des cartons, d'autres étaient agglutinés telles des abeilles autour d'une fleur, jurant contre la machine capricieuse qui refusait tant bien que mal d'imprimer leur article. D'autres plus calme sirotaient leur café en bavardant de tout et de rien. Sakura adorait cette ambiance électrique. L'adrénaline qui dégageait de ce lieu la fit frissonner de plaisir. Trouver le bon mot, le bon article, devoir l'écrire. Mais surtout enquêter tel un policier avec un autre œil. Celui du journaliste. Elle avait trouvé un excellent professeur mais le destin lui avait pris. Elle ragea contre Dieu même si elle ne fut pas croyante. Cela lui tardait de travailler dans cette ambiance, travailler sous pression, elle s'en sentait capable. Voire plus que capable.

- Oh, petite fleur de cerisier. Fit un homme.

Cheveux bruns qui tendaient vers le roux et petit bouc de la même couleur. Grand et costaud. Il s'appelait Ben Jameson la trentaine bien tassée.

- Ben, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- Pas besoin de me sourire, tu sais. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. C'est moche.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

- Tu sais, la police m'as appelé. Il voulait avoir si j'avais le numéro de Mike, le mari de Susan. J'ai été obligé de leur répondre par la négative. Ils étaient déçus. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais le patron est très énervé.

- Ce doit être à cause de Susan. Il doit être choqué et triste qu'une de ses employées soit morte, assassinée. Intervint Erwan.

- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître. Et pour te répondre, il n'y a pas que ça. C'est autre chose. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cette nuit. Une jeune femme a été retrouvée morte près de Manhattan. Mutilée par des objets tranchants qui d'après la police seraient des rasoirs.

- C'est affreux ! Fit Sakura.

- Oui, c'est moche. Ou va le monde ? Les gens sont capables des pires atrocités et ça empire de jour en jour. Le monde vire au cauchemar et certains abandonnent leur coté humain pour devenir des bêtes assoiffées de sang et surtout de sexe. C'est le sexe qui contrôle tout. On a fait des règles pour faire en société mais les barrières sont en train de se briser. Bientôt, nous aussi, on sera obligé de vivre comme des bêtes et de laisser de coté notre humanité.

- Ben, tu me fais peur. Fit Sakura en frissonnant légèrement.

- Désolé mais c'est la triste vérité. Bref, on se voit tout à l'heure. Je dois filer. Dit-il en prenant son manteau. J'enquête sur une ancienne histoire. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Los Angeles, il y a cinq ans.

- Non je ne sais pas. Répondit Sakura perplexe et curieuse.

- The Beast, cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose.

- Ca me dit quelque chose mais rien de précis. Ce n'était pas un tueur en série qui a tué cinq personnes, des anciens professeurs d'un hôpital.

- Exactement. Et il y a du nouveau, je dois filer. Ravi de t'avoir vu et enchanté petit. Fit ben en direction d'Erwan.

Erwan le salua suivit d'Sakura avant de se diriger vers le bureau de James Ulrich, rédacteur en chef du New York Times. James Ulrich était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à la barbe grise et aux cheveux blancs où il restait quelques cheveux bruns sur les tempes. Il avait un sacré caractère et menait son journal avec une main de fer. Ses directives ne souffraient d'aucunes contestations. Et malheur à celui qui passait outre celles-ci. Erwan frappa à la porte et s'invita à l'intérieur du bureau. James Ulrich leva les yeux au ciel et hurla faisant s'arrêter les personnes présentes.

- Qui t'as permis t'entrer, gamin !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur de son bureau et ordonna à ses employés de continuer leur activité. Tous obéirent sans la moindre hésitation avant que le rédacteur en chef claqua la porte derrière lui. Sakura se faufila avant que la porte se referme et se posta à coté d'Erwan.

- Sakura, qu'est que tu fais ici. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton, elle se voulait plus calme presque paternel.

- Monsieur, je veux faire un reportage sur la mort de Susan. Je veux savoir qui l'a tué. Et surtout pourquoi.

- Non, il en est hors de question, tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Et bien, tu es trop attaché à Susan. Tu ne seras pas objective. C'est la principale qualité que je demande à mes journalistes. L'objectivité !

- Mais monsieur…

- Il n'y a pas de main qui tienne. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. C'est louable. Mais tu le feras toute seule. Mais surtout, écoute-moi bien. Je ne répéterais pas deux fois. Ne vas pas t'embarquer dans des histoires qui ne te concernent pas. Susan y a laissé sa peau et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

- Alors vous savez ce qui s'est passé et le pourquoi de sa mort. Vous savez sur quoi elle travaillait avant de mourir. Dites le moi !

- Non ! Et sors de mon bureau ! Tu n'as l'étouffe pour jouer dans la cour des grands. Finis tes études, oublié cette histoire et vis ta vie ! Dit-il avant d'obliger Sakura à quitter la pièce. Et toi qu'es que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à Erwan.

- Travailler comme photographe pour votre journal. J'ai besoin d'argent.

- On a tous besoin d'argent en ce moment mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter donc ma réponse est non. Quitte ce bureau et laisse-moi bosser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sortait de son cours de mathématiques quand il aperçut dehors Sophia. La jeune fille était en train de tester son appareil photo en prenant des étudiants et autres paysages. Il avait aimé discuter avec elle. Elle semblait beaucoup plus intéressante que son autre amie. Sophia avait perdu ses parents très jeune, elle avait un grand frère de vingt trois ans. Elle avait vécu une partie de son enfance à Los Angeles avant de partir en famille d'accueil. Elle était rayonnante malgré son enfance difficile. Elle avait intégré l'université au début de l'année après avoir fait deux ans dans une école d'art. Elle était passée du dessin à la photographie. Passion qu'elle avait eue depuis que sa première famille d'accueil lui avait ouvert un appareil photo jetable.

Il rapprocha d'elle et la fit sursauter en posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

- Désolé So. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais c'était trop tentant. Dit-il tout sourire.

- Syaoran LI. Je te déteste. Répondit-elle faussement vexée.

- Encore désolé. Je ne recommencerais plus. C'est promis.

- Non je sais que tu recommenceras car c'est dans ta nature. Tu es impulsif et tu ne respectes pas les règles qu'on te fixe.

- Belle image que tu as de moi. C'est moi qui devrais être vexé.

Sophia rigola et photographia Syaoran boudeur avant de partir vers les bâtiments destinés aux sections artistiques.

- Sophia, attends moi. Fit Syaoran avant de courir vers son amie.

Dans sa course, il bouscula un homme. Il était brun aux yeux marron, d'un mètre soixante dix huit. Cheveux courts avec un mèche du coté droit. Il portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste de la même couleur que son pantalon. Il jouait avec la bague qui était à son annulaire. On pouvait y distinguer une tête de loup dessiné de profil.

- Désolé. Fit Syaoran.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu ferais mieux de la rattraper.

- Merci. _Attends comment il savait que je courais après Sophia. Je me pose trop de questions, il a du m'entendre l'appeler. Je devais trop parano._

Il rattrapa Sophia en la soulevant par la taille et lui chuchotait dans l'oreille « Désolé je cours plus vite que toi ». Et celle ci répondit du tac au tac « Mais pas aussi vite que l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère. Stan Melveil.

- Qui c'est ?

- L'un des amis de mon frère Matthew.

- Cela, je l'avais compris mais plus exactement.

- Il a vécu à l'internat Sainte Claire avec les amis de mon frère. Il est comme moi. Il est orphelin. Ses parents…

Sophia marqua une pause avant de dériver vers un autre sujet.

- Tu veux être mon modèle pour mon projet.

Syaoran voulut connaître la suite de son histoire mais quelque chose l'empêchait. De la pudeur ? Non. Autre chose surement. De la tendresse. Oui c'était cela. Si elle avait envie de lui parler de son passé, elle le ferait mais lui ne lui forcerait pas la main.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol était en train de parler avec Taylor, le médecin légiste et Anthony. Taylor revenait plus en détail sur son rapport. Il n'avait pas décelé d'agression sexuelle mais en fait le tueur avait été surpris par la victime durant la fouille de son appartement. Le corps comportait deux faits étranges, les marques aux poignets et la balle avait transpercé le crane que d'un seul coté. Tout semblait croire que le meurtrier avait immobilisé sa victime en coinçant ses poignets dans le tiroir de la commode comme confirmer les marques de sang sur le rebord du tiroir. Le propre sang de la victime. Mais surtout, il l'avait allongé sur le lit et avait mis son pistolet dans la bouche de Susan Lepervier pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

- Mais pourquoi faire tout ça ? Demanda Anthony en fixant les deux autres. Pourquoi lui avoir bloqué les poignets et l'avoir allongé sur le lit avant de la tuer. Cela n'a pas de sens. Il aurait pu partir tout de suite.

- Peut être qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Dans la maison, rien ne manque ou semble manquer. Déclara Taylor. Eriol, vous avez quelque chose à nous proposer. Je ne sais pas, c'est vous le spécialiste.

Eriol était concentré sur le rapport. Tout avait disparu autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas la question du médecin légiste. Il se remémorait la période de sa vie où il combattait en Afghanistan. Steve Risbi. Une personne fragile, frêle mais qui avait perdu son humanité. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été présenté comme un jeune prodige de l'armée américaine. Steve Risbi, le captain América. Le sauveur de la patrie. _Foutaises ! Nos supérieurs avaient tord ! C'était un psychopathe. Qu'est qui lui avait donné pour être comme ça ? _Eriol savait pourtant que c'était en partie vrai. Steve avait fait des choses qu'un soldat normal ne pouvait pas faire. Dormir que deux heures par nuit ou courir vingt kilomètres sans transpirer. Une vraie machine de guerre. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tuer ses compagnons.

- Non ne fais pas ça Steve ! Avait hurlé Eriol allongé blessé à la jambe. Ne tue pas Matters.

Il ne put empêcher l'inévitable. Risbi se pencha vers Matters et le mordit au coup et suça le sang qui giclait de la profonde blessure. Matters hurlait de tout son être avant de tomber au sol, mort. Eriol ne put s'empêcher de vomir et d'avoir un dernier mouvement. Il prit la mitrailleuse, une Ak47, qui trainait là pour tirer sur son ami. Les balles se longèrent dans le torse du soldat avant qu'il s'écroule à quelques centimètres de Hiiragizawa.

- Détective ! Détective ! Cria Taylor.

Le détective sortit de sa torpeur avant d'adresser un regard inquiet aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

- Je vous appelais plusieurs fois. Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées. Je voulais vous prévenir que Monsieur Lepervier était arrivé. On le fait rentrer ? Demanda Taylor

- Oui. Répondit Eriol tandis qu'il revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Faites le entré.

Un homme de quarante ans, bien conservé pour son âge en paraissait cinq ans de moins, d'origine afro américaine comme Taylor Thayer. Des tresses arrivant en bas du cou, de taille fine et aux pommettes hautes. L'homme se tenait debout au seuil de la porte d'entrée du bureau. Il salua les personnes présentes et Eriol l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Bonjour monsieur Lepervier. Je vous pris agréer mes sincères condoléances. Je vous assure que tout sera mieux en œuvre pour …

- Non merci. Coupa l'homme.

- Hein !

- Je vous assure que tout sera en œuvre pour chercher le meurtrier de votre femme. Désolé mais je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Alors votre discours, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Eriol sourit face à cet homme. Il ne sentait pas intimidé et pourtant il voyait que Mike Lepervier pleurait la mort de sa femme au vu de ses yeux rouges et embrumaient par les larmes.

- Je suis désolé. Je parlerais de façon franche cette fois. Tout d'abord vous êtes rentré chez vous ? Vous savez si quelque chose manque.

- Oui, il manque le disque dur de l'ordinateur de ma femme. Répondit Mike. Toutes nos données ont été volées.

- Comment ça ! Vous en êtes certain ? Fit Anthony incrédule.

- Certain. Je ne sais pas ce que le tueur cherchait dans le disque dur mais il a tout pris. Dit Mike.

- Vous savez si votre femme avait des ennemis ou des amants ? Demanda Eriol.

- Non ! Répondit Mike en haussant le ton.

- Vous faites quoi comme métier ?

- Je suis éducateur en maison de correction. Je m'occupe des jeunes qui sont en difficultés.

- Et vous savez si un des jeunes dont vous vous occupez pourrait en avoir après vous ? J'ai une hypothèse, dites moi si je me trompe. Vous vous êtes occupé d'un jeune particulièrement belliqueux. Il refusait toute forme d'aide et de règles que vous lui imposez. Vous vous êtes disputé et il voulait se venger. Et il part du de la maison de correction après avoir fini sa peine. Là il vous retrouve mais ne vous approche pas. Il vous suit jusqu'à chez vous et décide de se venger en tuant votre femme. Et en …

- Foutaises ! Hurla Mike. Vous parlez de jeunes qui ont certes un problème avec l'autorité mais ne parlez pas d'eux comme des tueurs en séries. Ce sont des êtres humains pas des bêtes sauvages. Monsieur …

- Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Monsieur Hiiragizawa, je garde mes distances avec mes jeunes. A part (il marqua une pause et reprit) un jeune en particulier. Karim Abdouf. Il vient déjeuner de temps en temps à la maison. Mon fils prend Karim comme un modèle. Cela me fait plaisir qu'un de mes élèves, si je puis me permettre, s'en sorte aussi bien.

- Ou puis je trouver ce Karim ? Demanda Eriol.

- Il étudie à l'université Orson Roberts.

- Juste une dernière question. Sur quoi travailler votre femme avant son assassinat.

- Sur une société secrète comme celle des Illuminati. Mais je n'en sais pas plus laquelle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était presque vingt trois heures quand Sakura marchait jusqu'à chez elle en compagnie d'Erwan. Il était en train de taper un message sur son portable. Sakura glissa par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. Mais celui-ci fit un pas de coté pour l'empêcher de voir et remis son portable dans sa poche.

- Petite curieuse. Tu crois me surprendre. Tu voulais savoir à qui j'envoyais un texto.

- Non. Fit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas t'espionner.

- Oh que si.

- Oh que non.

Un petit jeu s'était instauré entre les deux jeunes gens. Il ne semblait pas s'arrêter jusqu'à que le portable de Sakura sonna. Elle décrocha et elle pâlit.

Fin du chapitre

Alors voilà un petit chapitre pour le week end. Content ? En tout cas je l'espère. Les autres chapitres sont faits jusqu'au sixième.

Je voulais vous proposer un petit truc, si vous êtes partants. Si ma fic serait une série télé, quels acteurs vous verrez pour jouer les protagonistes. Car je prends souvent le physique d'acteurs de cinéma ou de série télé pour faire le physique de mes personnages.

Eriol : Daniel Craig. Cela met venu naturellement car je trouvais qu'il pourrait bien faire un Eriol meurtri par la guerre et ayant un charme anglais.

Sakura : Kristen Dunst. C'est mon coup de cœur.

Syaoran : Aucune idée. Peut être Chad Michael Murray ou dans un autre style Zachary Quinto (vraiment un des acteurs qui m'a fait époustoufler dans Heroes).

Karim : Peut être celui qui joue dans Skins Dev Patel. Même si je ne suis pas convaincu.

Sophia : alors pour ce personnage, j'ai décrit non pas une actrice mais ma petite sœur. Sinon en regardant une veille série (Buffy contre les vampires), Eliza Dushku.

Et pour le reste, je vous laisse faire.

Merci pour les commentaires et à la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Il y a quelques années**

La voiture s'arrêta devant les grilles de l'école, une petite fille en sortit. L'homme, une quarantaine d'années, blond aux yeux marrons et coiffé court à la manière d'un militaire, qui l'accompagnait la retint et dit.

- Tu n'embrasse pas ton père.

- Désolée, papa. A ce soir.

- A ce soir ma puce.

Le père regarda sa fille entrait dans l'enceinte de l'école avant de démarrer. Il se dirigea vers la grande avenue avant de prendre le périphérique. Soudain son portable sonna, il décrocha.

- Allo.

- Colonel Franklin. Ici le commandant Garcia.

- Commandant ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Franklin soucieux au vu du ton qu'avait employé Garcia.

- Une sale affaire. Mais je pense que vous devriez venir voir de vous-même. Je vous donne l'adresse.

Franklin arriva à l'adresse indiqué par le commandant. Il scruta les alentours. C'était une petite banlieue chic du nord de Los Angeles, des maisons de taille moyenne toutes bâties de la même façon, des jardins impeccablement entretenus. Cela ressemblait à ci méprendre aux stéréotypes du rêve américain.

Franklin vit une foule de personnes qui s'agglutinées telles des abeilles sur du miel. Elles regardaient les policiers bouclaient les lieux. Ils mettaient en place des barrières jaunes au l'inscription _POLICE DON'T CROSS_ étaient en gras. Franklin se fit un passage et montra sa plaque au policier qui surveillait les Lieux. Quand il entra dans la maison, il sentit une odeur nauséabonde qui lui chatouillé les narines. Cette odeur s'était mélangée à des odeurs d'encens. Les meubles étaient renversés, les coussins du canapé avaient laissé échapper leur duvet qui était éparpillé tout autour de la pièce. Il aperçut la petite taille de Garcia qui discutait avec le médecin légiste.

- Bonjour Messieurs.

- Bonjour commissaire. Firent les deux hommes.

- Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Un meurtre. Dit Garcia. C'est les voisins de gauche qui ont appelés la police vers sept heures trente. Ils ont entendu un bruit suspect venant de la maison et un témoin a vu une personne sortir en courant.

Franklin regarda la scène d'un coup de l'œil. Il vit le cadavre. Celui-ci avait les pieds et les mains ligotés. Les mains étaient derrière le corps de la victime. L'homme était couché sur le ventre, les jambes pliées et soulevées vers le haut.

Le médecin légiste se présenta et commença son exposé.

- La mort de la victime est intervenue entre deux heures et trois heures du matin. Le corps présente de multiples fractures, surtout aux jambes. Le tueur voulait surement empêché sa victime de bouger. La boite crânienne a été enfoncée, on a retrouvé quelques bouts de cervelles ici et là. Dit le légiste en montrant un sachet plastique.

Le colonel fit une grimace de dégout et fit signe au légiste de continuer.

- La victime a été brûlée à plusieurs endroits : le ventre, l'épaule gauche et le dos. Pour le dos, ce fut entièrement contrairement aux autres parties du corps. De même, on a remarqué des traces de griffures sur les jambes. Comme des griffures de bête sauvage. Un vrai travail de sadique.

- Vous pensez que le tueur a utilisé comme style d'arme ? Demanda Garcia écœuré de ce travail de boucher.

- Il semble que ça serait un couteau. Pas un couteau qu'on utilise habituellement mais un grand couteau tel qu'utilise les bouchers ou en cuisine pour couper les morceaux de viande.

- On a trouvé des objets manquants. Questionna Franklin.

- Vous voulez dire si des objets de valeur manquent ? Laissez-moi-vous dire que non et vos collègues ont regardé qu'il manquait un couteau de cuisine.

- Alors qu'est que ça a donné ?

- Il ne manque rien. Le tueur avait apporté son propre matériel. Et c'est avec cette arme qu'il a donné l'impression de griffes. Il a beaucoup fait attention à la mise en scène.

- Merci. On a interrogé le voisinage ? Demanda Franklin en se tournant vers Garcia.

- Oui. La victime se prénommait Albert Dubreuil, de nationalité française, médecin généticien à l'Hôpital St Joseph.

- Aucun casier judiciaire ?

- Non aucun, homme sans histoire, marié à une américaine, il venait de s'installer dans le quartier depuis un mois.

- Et bien, on n'est pas plus avancé. Reprit Franklin d'un air dépité.

**2009 **

Ben Jameson entrait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Une infirmière se présenta et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il répondit qu'il cherchait un docteur du nom de Gabriel Franklin en présentant sa carte de presse et disant la raison de sa visite. La femme l'invita à la suivre. Il traversa les couloirs où quelques malades étaient présents. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la section pédiatrie et l'infirmière pointa du doigt un homme. Vingt huit ans maximum. Des cheveux roux coiffés avec une petite queue de cheval. Une barbe de quelques jours brune. Il se leva dévoilant sa haute taille (un mètre quatre vingt dix) et caressa affectueusement la tête d'un enfant avant de se tenir devant le journaliste.

- Gabriel Franklin ? Je me présente Ben Jameson, je travaille pour le New York Times. Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions à propos d'une affaire qui s'est passé il y a déjà cinq ans.

- The Beast. Répondit Gabriel doucement.

- Exactement, je voulais savoir quel rôle à jouer votre père dans cette affaire ?

- Il a joué un rôle important, très important. Il est mort maintenant. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi tranquille.

- Votre rôle quel était il ? Je sais que vous avez connu votre père très tard.

- Trop tard même.

- Dites moi comment était il ?

- Qu'est que vous voulez que je vous raconte !

Gabriel se braqua, il ne voulait pas que ce journaliste sache. Il devait le faire partir.

- Bien. Je vais partir mais je vous donne ma carte. Si vous voulez me parler, je serais à l'écoute.

- Merci. A la prochaine.

Un infirmier vint à la rencontre des deux hommes, l'air affolé. Il s'arrêta devant eux, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il appuya ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il releva la tête et reprit dans un seul souffle.

- On a une urgence. Des personnes sont arrivées, trois pour être plus exact. Deux filles et un garçon. L'une des filles est dans un état critique. Elle présente des traces d'alcool et de drogues dans le sang. Son corps est couvert d'une blessure bizarre. Au cou. Mais venez vite, on a besoin de vous docteur Franklin.

- Comment s'appelle la victime ? Demanda le docteur.

- Tomoyo Kinomoto.

Ben réagit au quart de tour, il suivit le docteur et le jeune infirmier dans la chambre où était installé Tomoyo Kinomoto. Ben vit Sakura et Erwan en train d'attendre dans le couloir à coté. Elle semblait perdue, les yeux embrumaient par les larmes. Elle porta sa main dans ses cheveux. Erwan tant qu'à lui passa la main dans le dos. Il lui caressa celui-ci en remontant jusqu'à son cou. Il se leva et partit chercher un café. Ben s'approcha d'Elisa.

- Ca va ? Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

- Dracula. C'est lui qui a fait ça à Tomoyo.

**Il y a quelques heures**

La voix de Sonomi Kinomoto était tremblante. Elle parlait et disait des choses incohérentes. Tomoyo n'était pas entrée. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle était chez une amie mais c'était faux. Elle était sortie dans un bar, the Host Bar situé en plein cœur du quartier du Bronx. Sakura raccrocha et chercha un moyen de locomotion pour aller chercher sa cousine. Erwan la vit paniquer et tenta de la retenir.

- Tu fais quoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

- Il se passe que ma cousine a disparu et je cherche une station de métro pour aller au cœur du Bronx.

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui. Et tu entends quoi par « tu es sure ». Tu pense que je ne vais pas sauver ma cousine. Dit Sakura en colère.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais le métro c'est trop long. Je connais un moyen plus rapide d'y aller.

- Ah oui ! Lequel ? Dit la jeune fille narquoise.

Erwan alla vers une voiture garée contre le trottoir. Il effectua un habile tour de main pour ouvrir la portière. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et fouilla dans la voiture. Il déconnecta l'alarme et démarra la voiture par des manipulations habiles. Il invita Sakura à monter. Elisa, hésitante au début, se mit à penser à sa cousine et s'enfonça dans le siège passager.

- Ou je dois te conduire ?

- Au Host Bar.

- Ok.

Ils conduisirent jusqu'au bar. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne où certaines lumières clignotées. D'autres non. Des SDF étaient avachis, cuvant leur vin. Sakura détestait cette vision de la ville mais elle savait que c'était la partie de ténèbres qui hantait New York. Ils entrèrent dans le bar. La musique grondait, du métal où le chanteur sur la scène s'égosillait. Il reprenait le titre Burn du groupe Three Days Grace. Des jeunes et d'autres moins jeunes buvaient et la drogue circulait facilement. Les apprenties stripteases dévoilaient leur chair devant les hommes qui ne ressemblaient pas à des hommes mais à des bêtes furieuses. _Ben avait raison, les hommes sont toujours autant dictés par leurs instincts et surtout par le sexe. _

Elle scruta les alentours et ne vit pas Tomoyo. Elle descendit les escaliers donnant sur le reste du bar. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et questionna le barman. L'homme ne lui répondit pas et Sakura répéta sa question mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Erwan se posta devant l'homme qui servait et commanda deux bières. Celui-ci le servit et prit les bières et Sakura par le bras. Ils s'installèrent à une table.

- Alors tu la vois ?

- Non et ça m'inquiète. Je crois qu'on s'est trompé. Elle ne peut pas être là. Ce n'est pas son genre. Elle est trop enfant gâté pour ce genre d'endroit.

- Comment elle est ?

- Brune aux reflets violets et aux yeux mauves.

- Elle est là. Dit Erwan en pointant du doigt un groupe de personnes.

Sakura détailla les membres du groupe. Une jeune fille avec des couettes brunes et habillé avec une chemise blanche et une jupe écossaise. Un garçon blond aux yeux verts habillé d'un tee shirt et d'un jean. Ils sirotaient leurs boissons et interpella les deux autres. Sakura reconnut Tomoyo et l'autre garçon était bizarre. Les cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en arrière un teint blafard dont la lumière rendait plus mort que vivant. Ses yeux semblaient sombres. Tomoyo reconnut sa cousine et chuchota quelque chose à l'adresse de celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Il fit un signe de la main et l'autre fille alla vers Sakura et Erwan. Sakura pensait qu'elle s'intéressait à Erwan. Mais elle avait tord. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la jeune fille.

- Alors beauté. Dit la jeune fille. Tu t'ennuie ?

Sakura remarqua la forme de ses canines était plus allongée que les siennes. Elle aussi avait un teint blafard. Elle ressemblait à un vampire. La jeune impudente descendit vers la poitrine de la jeune fille jusqu'à qu'Erwan prit le poignet du vampire pour la stopper.

- Tu fous le camp, maintenant sinon je risque de m'énerver.

- Calme-toi. Je ne fais que m'amuser. Dit la jeune fille dévoilant ses canines. Tu sais que j'aimerais tant qu'elle rejoigne notre cause, elle est si … pure.

Erwan fou de rage jeta la fille qui s'écrasa contre une table. Elle se releva comme si rien n'était et ses amis arrivèrent devant les deux jeunes. Le chef de la meute avait les canines beaucoup plus fines et pointues que les autres. Tomoyo semblait saoule et les marques sur son cou faisaient peur à Elisa. Elle craignait que ces malades mentales, d'après elle, l'avait forcée à prendre certaines drogues. Sakura se dressa devant le chef qui était plus grand qu'elle et surtout plus fort. Elle prit le bras de sa cousine et la conduisit à l'extérieur. L'homme, habillé d'une longue veste en cuir qui donnait l'impression d'une longue cape, ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'attitude d'Elisa. Puis il claqua des doigts et gronda.

- Nul n'ose se mettre sur la route du conte Dracula ! Jeune fille, tu ne vas aller nulle part ! Edward !

Il fit un mouvement et le garçon à coté de lui se jeta vers les deux jeunes filles. Erwan le plaqua au sol et lui donna des coups de poings. Le garçon se dégagea rapidement et enchaina Erwan, toujours au sol, de quelques coups de pieds dans l'estomac. Erwan gémit et roula derrière lui pour éviter un coup. Il se releva rapidement et fonça vers son adversaire. Edward reçut la charge de plein fouet mais ne broncha pas pour autant. Edward tapa sur le dos d'Erwan et celui-ci s'effondra au sol. Le vampire s'approcha du cou du jeune garçon mais il fut stopper par un déclic. Un déclic d'arme à feu. Edward recula doucement et Erwan se releva tant bien que mal. Il fit un mouvement de bras et les lumières vacillèrent. Il tendit les bras vers Edward et courut vers lui. Il glissa et s'arrêta devant le vampire. Erwan posa la paume de ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et celui-ci se éjecta avant que les spots qui étaient installés ici et là explosèrent. Sakura resta figée mais la voix de son ami la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- On se casse ! Allez viens !

Erwan et Sakura sortirent du bar accompagné par Tomoyo qui marchait tant bien que mal aidé par les deux jeunes gens et grimpèrent dans la voiture.

- Qu'est que c'était ? C'était qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'étaient pas des humains. Les monstres existent et ils sont parmi nous.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour le week end. Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des commentaires. Ça fait plaisir même si j'aimerais en avoir un peu plus. Au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

- Dracula, tu en es sure ? Demanda Ben pour la dixième fois.

- Oui, Dracula. Le comte Dracula ! Le prince des ténèbres. Ce n'est pas une légende. Il existe bel et bien.

Ben n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les dires d'Sakura, elle semblait si incohérente. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la vérité. Ses marques au cou de la cousine de la jeune fille prouvaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. De très grave. Il se leva avant de passer une main affectueuse sur le crane de la fille. Il se baissa et murmura « je suis sur que tout va bien se passer ». Sakura se leva brusquement pour planter ses prunelles dans celles du journaliste. Ben vit qu'Sakura était déterminée.

- Sur quoi travailler Susan avant de mourir ? Je veux, je dois savoir. Pourquoi tout le monde ne veut rien me dire ? Qu'est que déclencherait ce sujet.

- Je ne peux rien de dire. Répondit Ben visiblement surpris de la question de la jeune fille.

- Encore, tu fuis. James fuit aussi. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas les épaules assez fortes pour supporter la pression. Mais après ce que je viens de vivre, c'est le droit de poser ce genre de questions. S'il te plait ? Dis le moi ?

- Non ! Maintenant tu rentre chez toi et tu te reposes. Je pense que ta tante se fait du souci pour toi et Madison. Allez ouste et on se voit demain. Dit Ben avec un ton qui n'opposait aucune contestation.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais je voulais vous dire que nous avons mis sous morphine votre amie. Elle se repose pour l'instant. Mais elle est hors de danger. Intervint le docteur Franklin.

- Je peux la voir ? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, pas pour le moment mais demain cela sera possible. Merci de votre compréhension. Dit-il avant de s'adresser à Ben. Vous êtes avec elle, j'ai discuté avec son ami et il lui propose de la raccompagner chez elle. Ou vous…

- Je vais le faire, qu'il reste en dehors de ça. Déclara Ben regardant Erwan d'un œil mauvais tandis que celui-ci revenait vers eux.

Erwan se posta contre le mur et attendit. Sakura partit avec Ben et celle-ci prit Erwan dans les bras avant de chuchota au creux de son oreille un merci. Le jeune garçon surpris par le geste affectueux, cligna des yeux avant de se reprendre et de glisser un bout de papier dans la poche de la veste de la jeune fille. Elle sortit du champ de vision d'Erwan qui resta seul avec le médecin. Le jeune garçon frissonna, il détestait les hôpitaux depuis ce fameux jour.

Le froid.

La sensation d'être parti dans un autre monde.

Ne plus rien sentir.

Il tenta de lever le bras mais quelque chose le retenait. Il posa un long hurlement et bougea dans tous les sens sans pouvoir se mouvoir correctement. Il huma l'odeur qui était présente dans la pièce. Une odeur aseptisée. Comme celle qu'on retrouvait dans les hôpitaux. Il bougea la main et sentit sa peau le tirait légèrement. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour tenter de voir la configuration de la pièce. Elle était blanche et le métal donnant une expression de froideur était largement présent. Une seule porte donnait surement vers l'extérieur. Il était dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, au milieu de la pièce, attaché par des menottes. Menottes présents à ses mains et à ses jambes. Il vit qu'une perfusion était accrochée à sa main. _C'était donc ça qui me tirait la peau ? Où je suis ? _Se demanda Erwan

- Laisser moi sortir de là ! Hurla-t-il furieux tandis qu'il tirait sur ses bras pour tenter d'arracher les menottes.

La peau de sa main se déchira de plus en plus à cause de la perfusion. Le sang commença à couler sur son bras et par terre. Des petits éclairs apparurent peu à peu. Ils furent de plus en plus nombreux jusqu'à submerger la pièce.

- Je veux partir ! Se mit il à hurler jusqu'à s'époumoner

Une tempête se déchaina. Les éclairs étaient de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure que la fureur d'Erwan grandissait. Les machines présentes dans la pièce se mirent en route et l'alarme se déclencha. La sirène assourdissante et la lumière rouge se mélangeaient au bruit des éclairs. Un festival de lumières rouges et bleues dansait comme un ballet au rythme de la sirène d'alarme. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et plusieurs personnes entrèrent. Ils portaient des masques en plastique, certains des blousses blanches d'hôpital. Ils tentèrent de stopper Erwan dans sa folie furieuse. Une des personnes se fit toucher par un éclair et vola à plusieurs mètres. Raide mort. L'éclair avait arrêté son cœur à cause de la trop grosse décharge d'électricité. Personne n'osa plus s'approcher. L'endroit était devenu trop dangereuse pour les personnes présentes. Tous avaient peur de se faire toucher par les éclairs.

Sauf une personne, un jeune garçon. Il esquiva les éclairs avec une facilité déconcertante. Il tenait une seringue à la main. Arrivé à hauteur d'Erwan, il planta l'aiguille dans la nuque de celui-ci. Erwan se sentit partir et les éclairs s'estompèrent progressivement permettant aux personnes de reprendre leur activité. Une infirmière changea la poche de morphine de la perfusion pendant qu'un docteur remettait les machines à zéro. Le jeune garçon les voyait s'affairer, le regard brumeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il tourna la tête vers son agresseur et eut un flash. Il le connaissait. Il connaissait ses traits, il connaissait ce visage. Mais il ne parvint pas à se réfléchir correctement quand il reçut une autre dose de morphine.

Une autre personne arriva dans la pièce. Les personnes présentes le saluèrent respectueusement. L'homme arriva à hauteur d'Erwan et remercie le garçon qui l'avait stoppé. Le jeune garçon s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. L'homme se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille d'Erwan.

- Tu es le premier. Ils seront nombreux à te rejoindre.

Il revint à la réalité et se sentit tomber dans un malaise. Mais le bras de Gabriel le retint au moment où il allait tomber au sol.

- Ca va ? Demanda le docteur inquiet.

- Oui, très bien. C'est juste un petit malaise dû à la fatigue. Je vais aller me reposer. Dit-il en partant se tenant contre le mur.

Sa démarche était maladroite, ce qui inquiété au plus haut point le docteur Gabriel Franklin. Mais ce qui l'inquiété vraiment, c'était l'état de la jeune fille. Ces marques dans le cou, ça pourrait être bien leur œuvre.

Syaoran n'en pouvait plus. Il avait décidé de faire une course autour du campus avec Karim et celui-ci avait commencé fort, trop fort. Il n'était que sept heure du matin et Karim avait accéléré comme un dingue. _Il va se tuer, c'est sur. Il est trop con. Il ne peut pas être plus raisonnable. Il joue sa vie. _Syaoran contourna l'arbre et prit vers la gauche pour se diriger vers les bâtiments où s'était installée la bibliothèque universitaire. Celle-ci était ouverte depuis six du matin jusqu'à minuit. Les recteurs laissaient les étudiants gérés l'autonomie de la bibliothèque. Ils n'intervenaient que lorsqu'il fallait commander ou réparer le matériel défectueux. Il grimpa les marches du perron et entra dans le grand hall. Comme pour le dortoir, l'extérieur faisait penser à un vieux manoir tandis que l'intérieur rivalisait de décorations modernes et autres outils d'information dernier cri. Il s'installa devant un ordinateur et tapa sur pseudo et son mot de passe. L'écran de l'ordinateur afficha la page d'accueil et Syaoran cliqua sur sa boite de réception. Il lut quelques messages de publicité sans intérêt et imprimât son nouvel emploi du temps. Il remarqua l'homme qu'il avait croisé hier dans la journée en train de fouiller dans les étagères du coté roman. Il remarqua aussi Sophia en tenue de sport qui mettait quelques livres dans son sac. Syaoran s'avança vers elle et la salua.

- Comment ça va ma belle ? Qu'est que tu transporte dans ton sac ?

- Rien de bien passionnant. Des livres de cours de philosophie en rapport avec l'art.

- Rien que ça. Je ne savais pas que tu te passionnais pour la philosophie !

- Non je ne me passionne pas pour cette matière mais j'ai bientôt les partiels du premier semestre et je tiens à les réussir.

- Au fait tu sais qui s'est ce type qui semble s'être installé dans le rayon roman de notre chère bibliothèque.

Sophia regarda l'homme dont parlait Syaoran avant de pâlir légèrement. Le garçon regarda son amie et demanda doucement.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que … que je n'ai pas mangé. Tu viens, on va à la cafet. Et aujourd'hui, vu que c'est la semaine de révision pour tous les étudiants, tu seras mon modèle pour mon projet. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

Sophia lui prit la main tandis que l'homme les suivit. Syaoran et Sophia s'arrêtèrent à la cafétéria de la faculté et ils demandèrent un café et un croissant chacun. Ils se placèrent à une table.

- Alors, ça porte sur quoi ton projet ?

- J'ai pensé à l'homme.

- A l'homme ?

- Oui, l'homme sans apparence et avec apparence.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Eh bien, l'homme vit en société. Il a créé des règles pour vivre avec les autres. Pour que les conflits n'éclatent. Mais des conflits éclatent. C'est bien connu. Je voudrais faire une série de photo où on voit les différentes facettes de l'homme. L'homme sans apparences, avec apparences, l'homme économiste, politique… Tu vois à ce que je veux en venir.

- Sans apparences ? Tu veux me voir nu, c'est ça. Hein ! Fit Syaoran avec un petit sourire.

Sophia sentit ses joues devenir rouges et répondit.

- Non idiot… C'est que… Ah tu m'énerves. Comment tu peux être aussi bête ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté. Merci beaucoup.

- Excuse-moi, mais je t'ai écouté. C'est juste pour te taquiner que je te dis ça. Alors si je comprends bien, tu vas me photographié sous différentes positions. Nu, habillé. C'est ça l'homme avec et sans apparence.

- Oui, nu correspondra à l'homme sauvage, sans apparence. Un retour à l'état primaire sans influence de la société. Habillé correspond à la situation de l'homme avec l'influence de la société et de ses règles.

- Et pour le reste ?

- Alors économiste, je te photographie avec des billets de banque, politique comme si tu étais en train de voter. Car la politique marche dans les deux sens. L'électeur et l'élu.

- Tu as prévu d'autres trucs.

- Oui, un thème particulier. Celui …

- Je te t'interromps quelques secondes mais ce type nous observe et nous suit depuis le début. Coupa Syaoran en montrant du pouce l'homme de la bibliothèque.

- Les loups célestes sont parmi nous. Dit Sophia en tremblant. Ils m'ont retrouvé.

Le souvenir de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et elle se sentait glisser de plus en plus dans un cauchemar.

Elle flottait. Sakura flottait. En tout cas, elle se sentait légère. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur ; ou la fatigue. Elle voyait le paysage comme si elle volait. Mais elle se sentait ni le vent soufflait au vu du balancement à gauche de l'herbe et des fleurs, ni l'odeur des cardamines des près, fleurs aux pétales voilettes et au filet vert. Sakura continua vers le sommet d'une montagne. Arrivant à ce sommet, elle vit une lueur, une sorte de boule lumineuse tournoyait autour du pic. Sakura s'en approcha comme émerveillée. Ses sens semblaient lui jouer des tours quand elle vit cette boule disparaître et réapparaitre plus loin. La jeune fille décida de poursuivre la boule comme hypnotisée par le ballet féérique entamait par la lumière pâle.

- Reviens, petite boule. Reviens. Dit-elle doucement.

La boule stoppa sa progression comme si elle avait compris les paroles de la jeune fille. La lumière qui était d'une blancheur pale disparut et le décor se renversa et une explosion de couleur aveugla Sakura. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de couloir aux murs sombres et au lino bleu marine. Elle entendit des bruits. Deux personnes parlaient. Elle voulut s'en approcher et elle fut repousser par une force invisible. Soudain un liquide chaud coula de ses tempes. Elle porta ses doigts sur l'endroit et comprit ce qu'était ce liquide. Du sang. Elle saignait. Elle écarquilla les yeux et hurla.

Elle se redressa dans son lit en criant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Depuis des années. Depuis ce jour... Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. La sueur collait ses vêtements à sa peau lui faisant frissonner de froid.

Elle traversa le couloir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche. Elle se passa l'eau brulante sur son corps toujours mouillé par le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Sa mère disait que c'était des rêves prémonitoires. Mais rien ne lui faisait plus peur que ça. Que représenté ce serpent ? Elle se repassa de l'eau sur le visage et se doucha. L'eau était brulante et Sakura ne resta que peu de temps dessous. Elle mit une serviette autour de la taille et alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla et entendit des bruits dans le salon. Elle prit peur que ce soit un voleur ou pire que ce soit Dracula.

_Ma pauvre fille, tu te fiche la trouille toute seule. C'est juste ton imagination. _

Bang. Bang. Bang. Trois coups important la firent sursauter. Elle descendit les escaliers et vit Erwan de fouiller dans les placards du salon.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Erwan se retourna et sourit à Sakura.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir. Je me suis permis d'entrer. Tu avais laissé ouvert.

- Faux, c'était fermé à clé.

- C'est ta tante qui m'a laissé entrer et elle me disait …

- Faux, tu raconte encore des mensonges. Ma tante est partie depuis ce matin au chevet de Madison. Comment tu es rentré réellement ?

- Eh bien j'ai forcé la serrure. Dit Erwan embarrassé. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?

- Tu es un cambrioleur ?

- Disons que je m'y connais. Tu sais, j'ai grandi en maison de correction. Je faisais des cambriolages chez les gens fortunés. Je vivais dans la rue. Je m'installais chez les gens quand ils n'étaient pas là. Jusqu'au jour où… ça a mal fini. Un pote à moi, enfin un ex pote, Donovan a ligoté les gens chez qui ont été pour regarder les matchs de basket ball et les a torturés. Il s'est cassé et la police m'est tombée dessus.

- Et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Dire quoi ? Que ce n'était pas moi, que vaux ma parole ? Rien du tout. Le monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

- Non ne dis pas ça. Le monde n'est certes pas tout blanc mais il n'est pas tout noir. Il y a du bon et du mauvais comme partout.

- Tu vis trop dans un cocon, Sakura. Un jour tu devras faire un choix et cela risque de te couter la vie si tu fais le mauvais. J'espère que tu choisiras le bon. Je l'espère.

- Bref, parlons d'autres choses. Tu es venu faire quoi ?

- Eh bien, je voulais faire des recherches sur le Host Bar. Ces vampires sont ils vraiment des êtres de la nuit ?

- OK, faisons des recherches, je dois savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Et qui était le comte Dracula ?

Elle s'installa devant l'ordinateur et tapa dans la barre de recherche le nom célèbre du vampire. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche, elle trouva l'information qu'elle voulait.

- Alors, sa vie est connue grâce aux sources écrites qui relatent les faits et gestes de Vlad III, prince de Valachie au milieu du XVe siècle :

Selon certaines de ces sources, Vlad Ţepeş était un monstre, un modèle de cruauté. Il était aussi une brute qui aimait répandre le sang, le feu, la mort partout (on prétendait même qu'il buvait le sang de ses victimes, qu'il « sauçait » son pain avec !), qui tuait tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route, en leur réservant des morts atroces, dont celle du pal, sur lequel la victime pourrit pendant des jours à la vue de tous. Ses victimes se comptèrent en milliers, en dizaines ou en centaines de milliers selon ces sources.

Cette thèse d'essence occidentale, trouve son origine dans la haine et le ressentiment de ses adversaires, les marchands saxons et les boyards de Valachie, qui ont toujours lutté pour conserver leurs privilèges dans ces régions. La diffusion d'écrits favorables à cette version en Europe a été fortement encouragée par Mathias Corvin, roi de Hongrie, qui cherchait à justifier son changement d'attitude : après avoir soutenu Vlad dans toutes ses actions contre les Turcs, il soutint son frère Radu III l'Élégant (_Radu cel Frumos_), qui était le candidat des Ottomans et chef des armées ottomanes, alors que Vlad était vaincu et lui demandait de l'aide, seul à Braşov. Il valait mieux faire passer Vlad pour un monstre incontrôlable.

- Génial, cette histoire est quand même connue. Merci pour le cours d'histoire. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Le vampirisme clinique est un comportement observé de manière rare et qui consiste en l'ingestion de sang humain, le sien propre (auto-vampirisme) ou celui d'autrui. Ce comportement est généralement le symptôme d'une affection psychiatrique. En 1992, le psychologue et auteur américain Richard Noll, proposa dans un livre de renommer ce syndrome de fétichisme sanguin et sexuel en syndrome de Renfield en l'honneur du personnage présent dans le "Dracula" de Bram Stoker qui présentait les mêmes signes et symptômes classiques de ce désordre. Dans le roman, Renfield consomme effectivement des animaux vivants, dans l'espoir de se remplir de leur énergie vitale. D'après Noll, la grande majorité des patients sont des hommes, et la maladie évolue en quatre stades :

Le premier stade survient généralement durant l'enfance. À la suite d'un incident mineur avec blessure(s), l'enfant découvre qu'il peut être excitant de boire du sang, le sien.

Cela peut mener au second stade qui est l'auto-vampirisme. C'est le plaisir qu'éprouve un individu à boire son propre sang.

Le troisième stade qu'on appelle la zoophagie. Il s'agit de la consommation d'animaux, non-humain, pour boire leur sang. Les vampires zoophagiques recherchent particulièrement les animaux de compagnie tel le chat et le chien.

Le stade le plus avancé est le vampirisme clinique où l'on boit le sang d'autres humains. Certaines personnes qui ont atteint ce stade s'infiltrent dans les hôpitaux pour voler le sang entreposé dans les banques de sang. Ce phénomène pourrait être impliqué chez plusieurs meurtriers en série.

- Donc je comprends bien, les vampires qu'on a vu étaient en réalité des gens qui seraient atteints de cette maladie. Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, ils possédaient des canines plus pointues que les nôtres. Et cette force et cette rapidité, c'était vraiment celles d'un humain. J'en doute.

- On doit y retourner, ce soir mais on doit être mieux préparé. Dit Erwan sérieux.

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Les paroles de Sophia avaient troublé Syaoran. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de la jeune fille. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de cet homme en particulier ? Qu'est qui se cachait dans son passé pour qu'elle prit peur en voyant cet individu. Tout s'enchainait dans sa tête, des questions toujours des questions. Un but ? Il avait trouvé un but ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire, cela tournait au conte de fée. _Pourquoi aider une fille que tu connais depuis maintenant trois jours ? Le coup de foudre ? Non c'est profond que ça. Peut être est elle la clé qui me permettra de découvrir une facette du monde que j'ignore. Une facette plus sombre. _

Syaoran tournait en rond autour du dortoir, certains étudiants le regardaient faire sans oser le déranger dans sa marche personnelle. Il lança des regards noirs à quelques personnes présentes et entra dans le bâtiment. Il grimpa les escaliers et tapa à la porte de la chambre de Karim. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Syaoran perdant de plus en plus patience força la porte et vit son amie avec Mélanie. Syaoran prit le bras de la jeune fille et la conduisit hors de la chambre. Karim prit par le col Syaoran et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est qui te prend ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe chez toi ? T'es pas bien ! Gronda Karim.

- J'ai besoin de te parler et de ton ordinateur. Lança Syaoran. J'ai besoin de faire des recherches et tu vas m'aider.

- Non. Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. J'étais tranquille et maintenant tu te casse.

- Et si je te disais que le type qui vient d'arriver fait partie des loups célestes.

- Les loups célestes ?

Syaoran avait touché un point sensible de Karim. Le jeune beur avait toujours eu une fascination pour les sociétés secrètes et autres sectes. Il avait d'ailleurs récoltés pas mal d'informations dessus au fil de ses jeunes années. Il les regroupait dans un petit recueil noir. Il l'avait montré à Syaoran lors d'une soirée qu'il avait passé tous les deux. Au début, Syaoran fut incrédule et ne croyait pas à cette aspect de la société mais au fur et à mesure des mois qui suivirent, ses convictions se sont ébranlées. Surtout en ce moment. Tout s'enchainait trop vite.

Karim prit le livre noir et fouilla pour chercher l'élément qui l'intéressait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne trouva rien. Aucune information sur les loups célestes.

- Tu es sur que ce qu'elle a dit ? Les loups célestes.

- Oui, sur de chez sur. On peut faire une recherche sur internet pour voir ce qu'on peut trouver.

Syaoran se mit devant l'écran et tapa le mot loup pour commencer. La plus part des sites donnaient des informations sur le loup l'animal en général. Il chercha de nouveau mais avec un mot en plus pour restreindre le champ de la recherche, la symbolique autour de l'animal. De multiples sites donnèrent des indications comme le fait que le loup, de tout temps le loup a été le symbole de la sauvagerie mais aussi de la virilité, alors que sa compagne, la louve était le symbole de la débauche, du désir sexuel et de la fécondité. Du fait qu'il voit la nuit, le loup a été un symbole de lumière, un animal solaire, un héros guerrier voire même un ancêtre mythique chez certains peuples. Par exemple, c'est un loup bleu céleste qui est à l'origine des dynasties chinoise et mongole (Gengis Khan se prévalait d'être le descendant direct de ce loup). Les Turcs l'admirent pour son ardeur au combat et sa force, au point qu'un de leurs chefs, Atatük, sera surnommé le «Loup Gris ». Mais rien concernant les loups célestes.

Syaoran décida de laisser tomber. C'était une très mauvaise idée selon lui. Il s'était trop emballé et l'excitation était tout de suite retombée. Karim, lui, était surexcité. Une nouvelle société secrète pour compléter sur tableau de chasse. Il n'en pouvait rêver mieux. Voyant son ami dépité, il alla sur un forum et demanda « Est que les loups célestes existent ? ». Ils attendirent les réponses affluées. Parmi celles-ci, quelques fous à lier prédisaient la fin du monde, que le loup venant du ciel allait provoquer l'apocalypse. Ils comprirent plus loin que le loup, dans la religion chrétienne, était le symbole des êtres maléfiques tel que les démons ou encore avait un rapport avec l'enfer. C'est d'ailleurs ce rapport avec les démons qui avait prévalu dans la légende de la bête du Gévaudan ou du mythe du loup garou.

- Rien de rien. Juste des fantasmes de paranoïaques profonds. Et de ton coté, tu as trouvé quelque chose. Demanda Syaoran en se tournant vers le jeune beur.

- Non, rien. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent tomber dans un délire pseudo prophétique. Je comprends qu'il est de plus en plus de sectes prônant l'apocalypse. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, tu me suis ?

- Tu vas où ?

- Voir l'inspecteur Eriol Hiiragizawa. Il a quelques questions à me poser. Concernant le…

Karim voulut dire ce qui ce passait à son mai mais il se retint. Syaoran comprit qu'il allait évoquer un sujet délicat et de laisser tomber son interrogatoire. Le jeune homme se leva et prit sa veste. Il se dirigea vers le couloir du palier de la cité universitaire.

- Bon, tu viens. Je dois aller voir Sophia, on passe l'après midi en ville. On t'accompagne au poste et tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini.

- Ça marche.

Sa tante Sue l'avait obligé à venir au poste pour que la police prenne en compte son témoignage. Sakura y alla à contre cœur. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour sa cousine mais dire que c'était des vampires qui les avait attaqué avec Erwan était trop pour elle. Comment les policiers allaient la croire. Ils allaient la prendre pour une folle échappée d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Bonne à faire enfermer. Mais les faits étaient pour elle. Les blessures, l'attitude presque végétative de sa cousine qui ne parlait plus. Seuls certains bruits sortaient de sa bouche, tous ne formaient qu'une association sans aucun sens. LO, TIA, RIVE. Seuls ces trois syllabes semblaient former une phrase. Mais Sakura ne put comprendre vers quoi Madison voulait en venir.

Erwan était avec elle. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer un moment sans qu'il ne soit avec elle. Il l'avait protégé au Host et partageait ses trouvailles avec elle. Il était un de ses plus fidèles alliés dans cette course pour faire la vérité sur la mort de Susan. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et se présenta à l'accueil. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite, ronde et au visage rouge, la conduisit vers le bureau d'Anthony O'donnell. Elle y entra en même que son ami pour y découvrir le garçon qu'il avait croisé dans le métro accompagné d'une fille et d'un autre garçon. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au joues et elle sentit un bourdonnement dans sa tête. La pièce se figea et le mobilier se trouva comme englouti par une marée noire. La matière visqueuse s'approcha d'elle et Sakura recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose lui tenir la cheville, cette chose remonta vers sa jambe et elle fut comme happé par le liquide. Elle tomba et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, la pièce avait disparu pour laisser place à un autre endroit. Un lycée, d'après Sakura. Le lycée était divisé en quatre bâtiments principaux. Sakura était au milieu d'une cour où des tables et des bancs étaient à coté de carrés de verdures. Cela ressemblait à un parc. Elle avança mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Un cri puissant la fit sursauter, elle se retourna et vit un dragon et un phénix se combattre. Au sol, apparurent des lettres puis des mots se formaient dans du sang. Elle se pencha et Sakura put lire.

CE. AR. NT.

La jeune fille se releva et tourna la tête pour voir si les animaux de légende étaient toujours présents. Aucune trace. Ils avaient disparu. Á la place, un loup était là au milieu du paysage. Assis, attendant quelque chose. Il la jugea du regard et il ferma les yeux et ouvrit grand la gueule. Il hurla de toutes ses forces et Sakura se boucha les oreilles.

Elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper et elle ferma les yeux.

Quand elle retourna à la réalité, elle vit la main d'Erwan lui tenir l'épaule. Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Le garçon du métro s'avança vers elle avant de demander.

- Ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, ça… ça va. Merci. Répondit Sakura toute rouge.

- Erwan ? Fit la fille qui était avec Syaoran.

- Sophia ? C'est bien toi ? Répliqua Erwan étonné.

- Oui, c'est moi. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?

- J'accompagne Karim. Répondit la jeune fille en désignant l'autre garçon. La police avait quelques questions à lui poser à propos de…

- de Susan Lepervier. Coupa Karim.

- Susan ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu connais Susan. S'adressa-t-elle à Karim.

- Oui, son mari était mon éducateur dans le foyer où j'ai passé quelques mois. J'ai gardé contact avec lui.

- Vous savez sur quoi elle travaillait ? Je veux savoir. Supplia Sakura.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas. Mais cela a un rapport avec son assassinat ?

- Cela m'en a tout l'air. Répondit Erwan à la place d'Sakura. Seules quelques personnes savaient sur quel sujet elle travaillait et celles-ci ne veulent pas nous dire lequel.

Anthony O'donnell fit rouler son fauteuil et s'immisça dans le cercle formé par les jeunes avant de prendre la parole.

- Je voudrais savoir comment vous connaissez tous ces éléments ? Dit-il à l'intention d'Erwan et Sakura. Car il voudrait m'expliquer ce que des gamins viennent faire dans cette histoire.

Sakura lui expliqua la situation et le pourquoi de sa visite au poste. L'agression de sa cousine, le fait qu'elle travaillait avec Susan. L'attitude du rédacteur en chef du New York Times. Anthony se rassit et écrivit sur un carnet noir les éléments que la jeune fille lui donnait. Il posa son stylo et ferma le carnet avant de boire une lampée de café.

- Alors si je comprends bien, vous me dites que ce garçon, Erwan Durey, est sortit de je ne sais où au moment de la découverte du meurtre. Que vous Karim Abdouf, vous êtes un ancien délinquant qui avait travaillé avec Mike Lepervier. Que vous êtes amis avec la famille. Et maintenant vous me dites, Sakura Avalon, que votre cousine Madison Avalon a été agressé il y a deux jours au Host. Tout ça arrive trop vite. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de lien pouvant relier ces faits.

- Si, il peut y en avoir un. Intervint Sophia. Un que personne ne pourrait imaginer.

- J'aimerais savoir quel serait votre lien.

- Et bien, il se peut que…

- Les loups célestes. Coupa Syaoran. Les loups célestes.

- Les loups célestes ? Firent les autres à part Karim et Sophia.

- Supposons que Susan Lepervier travaillait sur les loups célestes. Elle a été tuée par des personnes composant cette organisation. Ils avaient gardé un œil sur l'entourage de celle-ci et avait décidé d'attaquer Sakura. Par directement mais indirectement. Et comment faire ? Tout simplement en attaquant ses proches. Car c'était beaucoup plus facile et personne ne ferait le lien entre les deux affaires. D'un coté on a un meurtre qui est maquillé en cambriolage et d'un autre, une agression dans un bar d'un quartier miteux. Aucun lien, aucun soupçon. Expliqua Syaoran.

Il sentit la main d'Sakura s'approcher de la sienne et serrait un doigt. Puis un second et enfin toute la main. Syaoran sentit que la jeune fille tremblée. Il resserra son étreinte en espérant que les tremblements s'arrêteront.

- Hum. Hypothèse intéressante. Je suis presque d'accord avec toi mais quelque chose me dérange. Je voudrais bien savoir comment vous, jeune fille connaissait l'existence des loups célestes. Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me parler d'eux.

- Ah bon ? Quel était la première personne. Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Le détective Hiiragizawa. Un garçon est venu lui parler, je n'ai pas entendu toute la conversation mais le mot de cette organisation, on va dire, est ressorti. C'est en partie pour cette raison que je m'excuse monsieur Abdouf que l'absence du détective.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Karim

- Monsieur, je voudrais savoir absolument comment il était ? Brun, les yeux marron, d'environ un mètre soixante seize, il portait une casquette ?

- Non, blond aux yeux marron, ses cheveux étaient longs arrivant aux épaules. Pas de casquette si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Il avait un look de surfer californien. Vraiment il semblait aussi très jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt trois, vingt quatre ans. Il est resté une heure ou deux avec Hiiragizawa. Il venait de partir dans vous êtes arrivé. Si vous le connaissiez, c'est dommage.

- Vous ne rappelez pas de son nom.

- Attendez. Ly. Non. An. Non. Ky.

Anthony prononça plusieurs syllabes pour essayer de former un prénom et un nom cohérent mais il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir correctement du jeune qui était présent il y a quelques instants. Des prénoms furent dits mais Sophia secoua la tête négativement.

- Kyle. Finit par dire le détective O'donnell.

- Kyle Anders. Dit Sophia.

- Oui, c'est cela. Kyle Anders ! s'exclama Anthony content d'avoir réussi à se rappeler du nom du jeune homme. Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est un ami de mon frère. Et disons que j'ai le principal intéressé dans cette affaire.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi semble-t-il lié à cette affaire ?

- Car tout a commencé à Los Angeles. Là où nous vivions.

- Juste une dernière question, détective O'donnell. C'est quoi la deuxième partie de l'excuse du détective Hiiragizawa. Questionna Karim en changeant de sujet.

- On l'a appelé tout à l'heure. Concernant l'agression d'une jeune fille il y a trois jours. Attendez, je vais retrouver le nom. (Il fouilla dans les papiers sur son bureau avant de retrouver le post it où était marqué le nom). Voilà. La jeune fille s'appelle Andréa Parker. On l'a retrouvé dans un coin de rue et s'était pas beau à voir.

Fin du chapitre

Petite modification au niveau de l'acteur qui pourrait incarner Sophia Webb, je pense vraiment que Kristen Stewart irait parfaitement pour le rôle. Et sinon si vous voulez avoir un visage pour Susan Lepervier. Teri Hatcher. Voilà, bon week end et au prochain chapitre. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Eriol entra dans le hall d'entrée. Il vit quelques personnes attendre leur tour. Des familles, des couples dans enfants, une mère et ses enfants. Une personne qui semblait très jeune par le son de sa voix et de son petit visage d'enfant souriant en fauteuil roulant s'avança dans le couloir sans le voir, trop occupé à parler avec un membre du corps médical. La fille au fauteuil lui roula sur le pied mais le détective ne montra pas sa douleur. Son visage resta impassible. Il se pencha vers la petite fille et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui répondre avec gentillesse.

- Tu devrais regarder où tu roules, petite.

- Pardon monsieur. Je suis désolée pour votre pied. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Eriol rigola et se releva.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'en as vu d'autres mon pied. Ce n'est pas ta roue qui lui fera quelque chose. Et encore une chose, profite bien de ta vie. Et courage, tu en auras besoin.

Il partit en direction de la secrétaire après avoir salué l'infirmière et la petite fille. Arrivé devant le comptoir, il montra sa carte et expliqua la raison de sa visite. Il avait rendez vous avec le docteur Gabriel Franklin. Le docteur lui avait téléphoné car il avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans le relevé toxicologique d'une victime d'agression. Pourquoi l'avoir appelé lui. C'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais Eriol avait l'impression que cette histoire d'agression était liée à son enquête. Quel lien ? Il ne savait pas. A part le fait que ce Kyle lui avait parlé des loups célestes. Le détective avait demandé à Liane Clyne, une de ses amies au FBI, de se renseigner sur cette organisation. Il regarda son biper en espérant que son amie ne tarde pas à lui répondre. Mais pour l'heure, il poursuivit la visite de l'hôpital en direction du bureau du docteur.

Il frappa à la porte et le docteur vint l'ouvrir. Il avait une petite mine. Les yeux rougis par la fatigue, les traits tirés. Il invita Hiiragizawa à s'asseoir et lui proposa du café que le détective accepta aussitôt. Gabriel servit le café et s'assit derrière son bureau. Eriol jeta un coup d'œil discret. Le bureau était tout ce qui avait de plus simple. Ordinateur, dossiers empilés et divers objets personnels pour égayer ce cadre un peu austère.

- Je voulais absolument vous voir. On a trouvé dans le corps de cette jeune femme, une toxine étrange. Commença le docteur. Je voulais votre avis en tant que policier. J'ai demandé à un ancien ami de mon père de nous renseigner sur une molécule qui me paraissait étrange. Je vais avoir la réponse d'ici quelles heures.

- Désolé mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Comme vous dites, je suis policier, pas docteur.

- Je sais mais c'est pour savoir si vous avez entendu parler de cette toxine. Il se pourrait que nous ayons découvert une drogue nouvelle. Je voulais vous en informer. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle fasse d'autres victimes.

- D'accord je comprends mieux. Ça serait embêtant. Je coopère si je peux me faire aider par une personne extérieure à cet hôpital. Cela sera ma première condition.

- Ok. Et quelle sera votre deuxième ?

- Que personne ne sache ce vous découvrirez à part mon équipe.

- Ok.

On toqua à la porte et Taylor entra dans la pièce. Il prit un siège et s'assit devant le docteur. Il lui serra la main et on lui expliqua la situation. Gabriel lui donna le dossier d'Andréa Parker. Rien de particulier. Vingt deux ans, brune aux yeux verts. Originaire du New Jersey, serveuse dans un petit restaurant en plein centre de New York. Pas de petit ami, elle ne vivait plus chez ses parents. Porter disparue depuis un mois.

- Histoire banale, c'était une fille comme les autres. Dit Taylor.

- Oui mais elle s'est fait tué et violée. Répliqua le détective. Et porté disparue depuis un mois, c'est pas mal. Je pense même qu'elle a disparu depuis plus longtemps que ça.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cette impression ? Questionna Gabriel. C'est vrai, rien ne l'affirme.

- Tout simplement, que c'est plus facile d'enlever une fille qui vit seule, qu'une fille qui vit encore chez ses parents. En plus, selon les témoignages, elle passait presque inaperçue. Une fille sans histoire presque effacée.

- On aurait à faire à un malade mental. Demanda le médecin légiste.

- Non, un violeur doublé d'un tueur. Ça ne court pas les rues. Non je crois que nous avons à faire un type commun.

- Attendez, je viens de lire un truc intéressant. Trois semaines avant le fait qu'elle soit portée disparue. Elle a posé des vacances pour partir avec des amies pendant deux semaines. Son patron l'a appelée durant la dernière semaine et depuis il a été sans nouvelles. C'est lui qui a alerté la police quand il a vu une de ses amies et qu'elle lui a raconté qu'elles n'étaient pas parties en vacances comme Andréa lui avait dit. Expliqua Gabriel.

- Et les parents ? Questionna Eriol.

- Rien, silence radio. Ils ne savaient même pas que leur fille partait soit disant en vacances. Reprit Gabriel. Pauvre gosse, je la plains. Avoir de pareils parents.

- Donc on a bel et bien affaire à une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné. Andréa rencontre un homme, tombe amoureuse de celui-ci. Elle part en vacances avec lui en cachette et celui-ci la viole et la tue. On a peut être affaire à un homme marié qui drague un jeune pour se sentir encore fort. Il a du mal à passer la crise de la quarantaine. Plaisanta Taylor pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard avant de reprendre leur investigation. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Ils devaient attendre le rapport du médecin de la police scientifique. Ils se servirent une autre tasse de café quand le fax se mit à vrombir et cracha le graal tant attendu. Gabriel prit le rapport et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il fronça les sourcils et montra la feuille aux deux autres personnes présentes. Eriol ne comprit pas grand-chose tandis que le médecin légiste analysa le rapport en répétant les différentes molécules qui composaient la drogue retrouvée dans le corps d'Andréa Parker.

-C4. H8. O3. C'est la formule du gamma-hydroxybutyrate ou GHB. La drogue du viol mais le reste est bizarre. D'autres molécules viennent en complément.

- GHB ? C'est la drogue du viol ? Demanda Eriol.

- Oui. Répondit Taylor. Pour la petite histoire, le GHB était utilisé notamment par les médecins accoucheurs dans les années soixante, le GHB a fait l'objet à partir de la fin des années quarante vingt aux Etats-Unis, d'un usage dans les milieux culturistes en raison de ses propriétés supposées améliorer des performances musculaires par augmentation du taux d'hormones de croissance. Il est apparu en Europe en mille neuf cent quatre vingt six. Ses effets sont proches de ceux de l'ecstasy. On le surnomme d'ailleurs « ecstasy liquide » dans certaines soirées car il est souvent présenté sous forme d'un liquide contenu dans des fioles opaques. On le trouve également sous forme de granulés ou d'une poudre cristalline à diluer ou à boire. Il entraîne un état proche de l'ivresse, une perte des repères et une forme d'amnésie. Son utilisation est parfois suivie d'agressions sexuelles non consenties. Les effets sont rapides, la victime se trouve totalement sous l'emprise de son violeur et ne se souviendra même plus de ce qu'elle a pu subir. On surnomme aussi le GHB « la drogue du viol ». Mélangé à l'alcool, il peut conduire à un coma. Ce produit a été classé stupéfiant en mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf.

- Mais les autres molécules, qu'est que c'est ? Ça peut être une autre drogue ?

- Peut être détective. Je n'en sais pas plus mais d'autres examens s'imposent. Je vais demander à une collègue de nous aider. Elle travaille dans le service toxicologie de l'hôpital. Elle a une grande expérience en ce qui concerne les nouvelles drogues. Répondit Gabriel avant de reprendre. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle intervienne, laissez-moi-vous dire que c'est une vraie tombe. Si on lui dit que c'est pour une enquête confidentielle, elle se tiendra tranquille. Et cela pourrait être une formidable alliée.

- D'accord. Fit Hiiragizawa résigné. Mais je vous préviens, si ça se passe mal, je vous tiendrez responsable. S'adressa-t-il à Franklin d'un ton sec.

Le docteur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'amie en question. Eriol parcouru des yeux le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui au détour d'un couloir. Des patients au visage blême, aux yeux fatigués. Certains devaient se battre contre ce fléau qu'on nommait cancer, d'autres des maladies dont on ne savait rien mais qui détruisaient leur corps et leur esprit. Comme ce jour. Comme ce jour, il découvrit un monde de souffrance. Il détourna les yeux et continua sa route. Gabriel leur fit signe et ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre.

La pièce était dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Rien ne filtrait, aucun rayon de lumière n'était présent, aucun signe de présence humaine, seul un ronronnement de machine se faisait entendre. Le noir semblait être le seul occupant. Gabriel était le seul à se mouvoir dans ses ténèbres. Il tourna à gauche et fit un mouvement comme pour éviter un objet. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant un autre objet et avec la main, il prit cet objet. Un déclic se fit entendre et la lumière jaillit. Eriol, dont les yeux avaient eu à peine le temps de s'habituer à l'absence de luminosité, plissa les yeux et mit sa main pour se cacher du nouvel éclairage de la pièce. La pièce était dans la même disposition que le bureau du docteur Franklin mise à part que tout n'était que bazar. Des dossiers par dizaine étaient entassés, les placards ouverts regorgeaient d'objets bizarres.Des croix de Christ, des sortes de talismans d'origine asiatiques… _On est tombé sur une taré de chez taré. On est tombé sur une mystique. Manquait plus que ça. _Pensa Eriol qui faisait une moue d'appréhension. Taylor n'en menait pas large, il avait du mal à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à dire oui.

Gabriel se retourna et tapa du pied avant de secouer le corps qui était en train de dormir sur la chaise. Les bras postés en croix sur le bureau, une tête posée dessus. Les yeux de la femme assise s'ouvrirent et elle se releva brusquement avant de décrocher un coup de poing à Gabriel qui le para facilement.

- Putain ! Maugréa la femme de trente cinq ans. Tu me fais chier, Franklin.

- Désolé, Meilin mais j'ai ou plutôt on a besoin de ton aide.

- Qui ça, on ? Demanda t'elle furieuse.

Gabriel pointa du doigt ses deux compagnons et Meilin les considéra un moment avant se rasseoir. Elle poussa les dossiers entassés, prit un papier et un crayon et marqua quelque chose dessus. Elle donna ce papier à Gabriel qui écarquilla des yeux.

- Ça ne va pas ? Jamais je n'accepterais ce marché !

- Tu es mon patient préféré. Si tu veux que je coopère, tu accepte mon offre.

Eriol s'avança vers les deux personnes et demanda.

- Qu'est qui ce passe ? Je peux vous aider ?

- C'est mort, c'était une mauvaise idée. Déclara Gabriel avant de jeter le papier.

- Allez, mon chou. Ne fais pas la gueule. Je plaisantais. Fit Meilin en rigolant. Tu sais que je te taquinais.

- Mouais. Répondit le docteur en faisant une moue enfantine. Tu dis ça. Tu dis ça mais tu voulais vraiment m'utiliser dans une de tes expériences mystiques.

-Sinon, on pourrait en revenir avec nos affaires. Madame…

- Mademoiselle. Et vraiment, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Meilin. Répondit la femme en tapant le détective dans le dos.

Eriol détailla la femme d'âge moyen d'origine asiatique. Svelte, un visage fin avec des multiples anneaux en bas des oreilles. Il en a pu compter trois sur chaque oreille. Un piercing au nez. Des cheveux longs châtains coiffés avec deux couettes et des yeux noisette. Pas très grande, elle était habillée d'une jupe flottante noire dévoilant des jambes où des tatouages tribaux recouvraient sa peau et un tee shift de la même couleur qui dépassait de la blouse blanche où son nom était marqué. Meilin Lee. Elle était peu maquillée, du vernis noir et un rouge à lèvres de couleur noire. Elle avait un style de gothique. Son corps de femme délicate contrastait avec son caractère de garçon manqué.

- Alors c'est pour quoi que tu m'as dérangé en plein boulot, Gabi ?

- Je te dérangeais en plein boulot ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça. Tu dormais quand on est rentré. Et après tu vas me faire croire que tu bossais. Arrête de me prendre pour un con.

- Je ne bossais pas tel que tu l'entends. Mais je bossais d'une autre façon. Disons plus spirituel. Je me connectais aux forces mystiques. Répondit l'asiatique plein de sérieux.

Eriol et Taylor la regardaient dubitatifs. Ils n'osaient rien dire depuis un moment. Comment faire confiance à cet individu ? Elle semblait ne pas être connectée à la réalité. Tout prouvait que cette femme avait un sérieux problème d'ordre psychologique. Eriol la sonda du regard avant de comprendre qu'elle portait elle aussi un regard sur lui.

- Vous me pensez folle ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Eriol parut surpris avant de réajuster ses lunettes. Il répondit en souriant.

- Je m'en excuse mais le fait que vous accordez une telle importance au mysticisme me ferait penser que vous êtes déconnectée de la réalité.

- Que nenni, mon cher. Je pense que l'ésotérisme et autres phénomènes qui semblent inexplicables par les techniques modernes ont une explication bien rationnelle. D'ailleurs des amis et moi-même avons une thèse concernant les médiums.

- Vous n'êtes pas spécialisée dans la toxicologie ? Répliqua Taylor.

- Oui, mais laissez moi expliquer. Reprit-elle. Vous savez comme moi que certains se disent mediums. Il existe autant de mediums que de phénomènes inexpliqués. Clairvoyants, écrivains, peintres, christiques… Bref je m'arrête là sinon on en aura pour la journée. Les médiums ont toujours existé dans les cultures du monde. Je m'occupe du cas des shamans. Chamanisme ou shamanisme est une spiritualité centrée sur la médiation entre les êtres humains et les esprits de la surnature (les âmes du gibier, les morts du clan, les âmes des enfants à naître, les âmes des malades à ramener à la vie, etc.). Cette médiation a une fonction économique au sein de la communauté : gérer l'aléatoire. C'est le chaman qui incarne cette fonction, dans le cadre d'une interdépendance étroite avec la communauté qui le reconnaît comme tel.

- Merci pour le cours de culture général mais j'ai du mal à vous suivre. L'interrompit le détective.

- J'y viens. On attribue certains pouvoirs au chaman et le rituel est certes parfois personnalisé mais le phénomène le plus commun est celui de la transe. L'état où le chaman entame une sorte de danse et que les autres individus attribuent au voyage dans l'au-delà ou dans un univers différent du notre. Et bien, j'ai remarqué que c'était diverses drogues et hygiène de vie qui dictent ces états.

- Vous voulez dire que ces sorciers indiens ou africains étaient des junkies.

- Non, pas des junkies comme vous l'entendez. Ils droguaient mais ils avaient une hygiène de vie drastique. Ils pouvaient combattre et effrayaient leurs ennemis de façon à ce qu'on les considérait comme des dieux vivants. Ils étaient au dessus des autres habitants de la tribu. Voilà pourquoi je m'intéresse à la spiritualité. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Si vous êtes venus me voir, c'est pour demander des conseils.

- Oui, on a besoin d'un œil expert pour nous expliquer les diverses drogues présentes sur le corps d'Andréa Parker. Dit Eriol en lui tendant la feuille du rapport. S'il vous plait, tout ceci doit rester confidentiel.

Meilin lui prit des mains le papier en s'asseyant et analysa longuement la feuille. Pendant ce temps, Eriol et ses deux compagnons se firent un peu de café. Ils discutaient tranquillement en attendant les conclusions d'Meilin. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement. Elle sortit de la pièce suivit des trois hommes qui la suivirent au pas de course.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Gabriel. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais voir le corps de la victime.

- Et ça avancera à quoi ?

- Á vérifier un truc.

- Et quoi ?

- Gabi, tu sais la fille que tu as soignée il y a un jour, je crois.

- Madison Avalon ? Et bien ?

- Elle était saoule et on l'avait drogué.

- Oui.

- Et si je te disais que j'ai remarqué qu'on retrouvait les mêmes traces chez l'une et l'autre des victimes.

- Tu penses que c'est un réseau. Mais avec quel but.

- Cela pourrait être un réseau de prostitution. Il repère des filles mignonnes, les saoulent, les droguent pour les conduire en Europe ou même en Amérique du sud. Tenta d'expliquer Eriol.

- Cela se tient mais voilà on y est.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la morgue. Meilin entra suivit des autres. Le sol blanc et les murs gris rendaient la pièce impersonnelle et froide. Taylor se sentait dans son élément. Eriol, même si il avait vu pas mal de cadavres, détestait ce genre d'endroit. Eriol pointa son regard sur Gabriel qui lui affichait un visage impassible. Rien ne filtrait sur ses sentiments. Il semblait être devenu une autre personne.

- Approchez. Fit Meilin en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

Eriol regarda le corps d'Andréa se dévoilé à lui. Elle était d'une physique quelconque mais il ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce visage enfantin aux pommettes rondes et une franche lui cachait le front. Elle était si belle à cet instant. Mais la voix de Taylor le remit dans le chemin de la réalité.

- Bon qu'est qu'on cherche ?

- Un signe particulier. Une sorte de morsure au niveau du cou.

- Non, je n'ai rien de ce type mais je remarque une marque bizarre. On dirait qu'elle a été faite à même la peau.

Le légiste retourna le corps avec délicatesse. Eriol vit cette marque. Il l'avait déjà vu. C'était il y a longtemps. Là où tout a commencé.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, ça vous plait. Si ça vous plait, lâchez des reviews s'il vous plait. Je mettrais un nouveau chapitre le 21 aout. Et après je posterais le prochain le 26, je pense. A la prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

**1988**

Le vent soufflait sur le port. Les différentes personnes présentes tentaient de s'occuper. Certains fumaient une cigarette, d'autres jouaient aux cartes avec des amis. Les derniers faisaient un va et vient incessant entre la terre ferme et le croiseur The CLOW pour y déposer les vivres et les munitions destinées à l'opération que les soldats allaient effectuer dans quelles jours. Les tentes en toiles bougeaient au gré du vent. Un jeune soldat finissait son sac à dos. Il le remplissait de rations, munitions et autres matériaux nécessaires à tous soldats dans sa condition. Dès qu'il eut fini, il rejoignit ses compagnons de sections. Il resta un moment debout tandis que les autres étaient à genoux en train de bavarder ou manger.

- Calme-toi donc Eli. Tu me files la gerbe à tourner sans arrêt. Dit un jeune soldat à peine plus âgé que le dénommé Eli.

Eriol Hiiragizawa faisait les cents pas en se calmer, c'était une de ses premières missions en tant que nouveau membre de la section d'élite appelée Holy. Cette section d'élite avait comme but de combattre toutes formes de sectes et autres groupes armées pouvant nuire aux intérêts américains et pays alliés. Le groupe était composé de Georges Arrow, technicien spécialisé dans les nouvelles technologies ; Rico Naster, un artificier de génie avec un certain penchant pour l'humour noir et enfin le plus doué de tous Steve Risbi. Homme le plus haut gradé de cette troupe, grand élancé, au visage jeune et des cheveux gris blanc coiffés en brosse.

Risbi, on le surnommait le captain américa. Tout simplement parce qu'il donnait de l'espoir aux gens. Il avait avoué à Eriol que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Il ne se rappelait pas du sien. Très jeune, il avait été recruté par l'armée pour faire de lui, le soldat le plus compétent et le plus fort de toute l'histoire. Quelques années passèrent et il intégra les marines de l'US NAVY en mille neuf quatre vingt, à l'âge de vingt deux ans. Il partageait la chambre d'Eriol depuis maintenant trois mois. Les deux hommes avaient très vite sympathisé car chacun avait une certaine admiration l'un pour l'autre. Eriol voyait en Steve une sorte de grand frère spirituel qui était un homme droit et respecté par le travail qu'il accomplissait. Et Steve voyait Eriol, non pas comme un bourgeois, ceux que les autres soldats faisaient et ils ne s'empêchaient pour le lui faire remarquer mais comme un vrai soldat de sa section. Un compagnon d'armes.

- Pouah, je déteste ces rations. Dit le plus vieux de la bande.

- Rico, tu penses que les hauts gradés ont un meilleur repas que le notre. On est tous logé à la même enseigne.

- Que tu crois ! Arrow, ne te fous pas de moi. Ces maudits généraux nous laissent manger comme si c'était notre dernier combat. C'est une mission suicide qu'il nous prépare. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi on doit aller en Amérique du sud. Et en particulier au Brésil.

- Tout simplement car on pense qu'une milice armée terroriste est en train d'établir un contact avec la population locale. Les dirigeants souhaitent que notre équipe vienne voir ce qui se trame. Répondit calmement Eriol en réajustant ses lunettes de vue.

- Mouais, en gros, on a le rôle des gentils sauveurs. Facile, on a surement un avantage économique avec le Brésil. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'on aide le gouvernement de ce pays. Sinon je pense que nos charmants responsables des affaires étrangères ne pensent qu'à leur intérêt. Ces putains de diplomates de mes deux.

- Mon père était un diplomate. Répliqua Eriol avant de se lever et de se poster devant Naster.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et défia le jeune homme du regard. Il agita les bras et haussa les épaules.

- Désolé d'avoir insulté ton père mais je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit. Ton père, aussi fantastique que tu le pense, devait et doit toujours, je suppose, faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux de la nation.

- Connard ! Hurla Eriol avant de se jeter sur son supérieur.

Il lui assigna un coup de poing au visage et un autre dans le ventre. Rico lui prit les cheveux et le tira en arrière avant de lui donner un coup de tête. Eriol grimaça et porta ses mains sur son visage avant de sentir un liquide chaud lui coulait dans les doigts.

- Enflure ! Tu m'as pété le nez ! Hurla Eriol le visage haineux.

- Pauvre enfant. Tu as à peine vingt deux ans et tu veux me donner une leçon. J'avais ton âge quand j'ai fait la guerre du Vietnam. J'en ai bavé. Faire une guerre pour que dalle. Ah oui, pour les sauver du communiste. De la merde ! On savait que cette guerre serait sans issue. Merci le gouvernement.

- Alors pourquoi être resté dans l'armée ? Demanda Eriol amer.

- Qu'est que tu veux faire ? L'armée nous a offert un travail, une éduction, une formation. Ce que je condamne ce n'est pas l'armée. C'est les autres, les bureaucrates. Bref si tu veux te battre, je suis ton homme. Dit Naster en lui faisant mine de venir.

Eriol se rua vers lui et sentit un corps le bloquer. C'était Steve Risbi qui s'était mis entre les deux soldats. Le Major Risbi posa sa main sur le torse du jeune soldat et l'envoya à terre. Naster, le lieutenant de Hiiragizawa, regarda le jeune homme par-dessus l'épaule de son major mais celui-ci lui bloqua le passage avec son bras. Steve appuya son coude sur la gorge de Rico avant de le mettre au sol avec une grande facilité. Toutes les autres personnes présentes autour de la scène sifflèrent, impressionnées par le talent du jeune major.

- Tu vas aller voir le général toute de suite Hiiragizawa. Mais avant, tu vas me soigner ça. Dit durement Risbi en pointant du doigt le nez du soldat.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Qu'est qui t'as pris de t'en prendre à Naster. Tu voulais prouver que tu étais le meilleur ou quoi ? Je t'avais, plutôt je vous avais prévenu ! Pas de bagarre entre membres d'une même section ! Coupa l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant de se retourner vers Naster qui tentait de se relever. Et toi, qu'es qui t'as pris de faire ta morale à Hiiragizawa. Qu'est que cela va t'apporter de lui bourrer le crane ? Rien sinon un pain dans la gueule. Et tu as réussi ton coup. Bravo, t'es génial ! Et maintenant dégage !

Rico Naster ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla. Il passa devant le soldat Hiiragizawa avant de dire au creux de son oreille.

- Tout ceci n'est que le commencement.

Quant à Eriol, il se fit conduire à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre la grande tente où les généraux responsables des diverses compagnies étaient installé. Il vit son général responsable, une pipe à la bouche en train de humer l'odeur de tabac. Il se leva, imposant, âgé mais il semblait bien de ressources, des cheveux bouclés blancs et une grosse barbe touffue bien entretenu. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Il le considéra un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Eriol déglutit avant d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint.

- Alors on a perdu sa langue. Dit une voix sur un ton ironique.

Hiiragizawa lança un regard sur la pièce et écarquilla les yeux.

- Un putain de bourbier ! On est trop dans la merde ! Maugréa Naster.

- Tu ne fais que de te plaindre depuis qu'on est arrivé. Répondit Arrow avec un sourire en coin.

- Continue de te foutre de ma gueule et je tire une balle dans ta jolie tête de premier de la classe. Vous faites la paire toi et le fils de diplomate.

- Que veux-tu ? On est la nouvelle génération. Dès que je serais à la retraite, je monterais ma boite et je ferais fortune comme les golden boys de Wall Street. Et toi, Eli, tu comptes faire quoi après l'armée.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mon père aurait voulu que je fasse comme lui. Je ne te dis pas le choc qu'il a eu quand je lui dis que je voulais entrer dans l'armée. Il a fallu tomber dans les pommes. Depuis tout petit, il a voulu que je fasse du droit ou que je rentre dans l'administration américaine.

- Mais tu es dans l'armée maintenant. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire. Contrairement à toi, j'ai fait mes projets, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ces vieux généraux gaga qui n'ont connu que l'armée. Je veux connaître le monde.

- Connaître le monde de la bourse ! De la merde !

- Naster ! La ferme ! On fait une pause. Je vois que l'humidité et la fatigue vous n'énerve tous. Pas la peine de continuer dans ces conditions.

Eriol se laissa tomber contre un arbre centenaire. Il souffla et enleva son sac à dos et prit appui sur sa mitrailleuse. La végétation dense et les nombreux insectes et animaux qui habitaient la forêt amazonienne rendait leur marche difficile et longue. Ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit de peur de tomber nez à nez aux indiens qui peuplaient l'Amazonie ou pire aux groupes armées de la milice qui avait, d'après les renseignements fournis, élu domicile. Il leva les yeux au ciel et déclara.

- Je ne passerais pas mes vacances ici.

- Oh, mais tu fais de l'humour ou quoi ?

- Naster, laisse le tranquille. Déclara Risbi.

Eriol regarda son compagnon et secoua la tête. Comment le général pouvait avoir des doutes sur lui. Steve était un gars bien, sans histoire. Mais c'était peut être ça qui inquiété le général. Il avait vécu uniquement dans l'armée, qu'est que les hauts membres du conseil de la sécurité avaient bien pu lui faire ? Le jeune homme partit dans une profonde réflexion et sentit son esprit presque quittait son corps dû à la fatigue. Il imaginait les pires scénarios, allant du délire alien proche de superman au simple orphelin de guerre qui avait été recueilli par un soldat en passant par une organisation qui avait effectué des expériences secrètes sur le corps de son ami. Il entendit des tirs de mitraillettes lui sifflaient aux oreilles, il crut d'abord que son esprit lui jouait des tours mais le bras d'Arrow le souleva et lui criant le sortit de sa sieste.

- Putain, Eli ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir ! Ça tire dans tous les coins !

- Arrow.

- Ouais mon gars, on est repéré. Tu ferais mieux de savoir utiliser ton fusil et courir vite ! Hurla Naster qui tirait comme un dingue.

- Où est Steve ? Demanda Eriol tandis qu'il chargeait son arme.

- Parti ! Répondit Arrow.

- Où ?

- Les prendre à revers.

- On sait où ils sont ?

-Aucune idée, petit.

- Alors on risque de tirer sur notre supérieur ! Beugla Eriol avant de pousser Naster qui était en train de recharger.

Le plus âgé de la troupe l'empoigna par le col et le regarda d'un œil noir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas ! Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Ah bon, je pense plutôt que cela vous arrange que Steve se fasse buter. Cela arrange vos affaires au général et à toi.

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la tente du général, Naster faisait face à Eriol et au général. Celui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Tu as aimé notre bagarre, Alexander.

- Rico, tu sais jouer la comédie à la perfection.

- Pas vraiment. Je le pensais vraiment. La guerre au Vietnam. C'est du suicide. On en a vu des vertes et des pas mures.

- Attendez ! Il se passe un truc pas normal ici.

- Réfléchit soldat.

- Vous vous connaissez et le lieutenant Naster a joué la comédie pour m'attirer dans votre tente général Webb.

- Exact, pour une unique raison.

- Pour que quelque chose qui semble commencer, cela a un rapport avec l'armée. J'ai bon ?

Le général lança un regard vers son ami puis reprit la parole toujours sur un ton calme.

- Comme tu le sais déjà, Steve Risbi est un surdoué de l'armée. Il a eu les meilleures notes à tous les tests qu'ils soient physiques ou intellectuels. C'est pourquoi, j'ai un doute concernant les motivations des hauts gradés et même du gouvernement. Ils nous préparent quelque chose d'important et je veux savoir quoi. Je …

- Quel rapport avec moi ? Coupa Eriol avec énervement. Je me fiche de vos histoires. Malgré le respect que j'ai pour vous, général, je crois bien que toutes les années passées à l'armée vous ont fait perdre la raison.

Le général le toisa du regard et le jeune soldat voulut lui répondre mais une sensation étrange l'en empêcha. Comme tout à l'heure quand il voulut répondre à la question de Naster. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Webb dégageait une impression, une aura écrasante. Eriol sentit son corps frissonné de toutes parts sans pouvoir bouger. Rico Naster poussa sa main sur l'épaule du vieil homme.

- Arrête ton cinéma, Alexander. Et explique-lui pourquoi on l'a choisi.

- Ok. Répondit Webb avant de prendre une bouffée de sa pipe. Notre choix s'est porté vers toi car tu avais un profil qui nous intéressait. Comme le major, tu as été le meilleur de ta promotion. Tes notes et tes talents presque innés pour déceler l'invisible et les liens entre les personnes sont autant possibilités pour notre enquête. Tu es le meilleur ami de Steve Risbi, tu es donc en contact permanent avec lui. Je voudrais que tu joue le rôle d'espion pour nous.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, c'est un ordre et un soldat ne discute pas les ordres ! Cria le général. Rompez soldat.

_______________________________________________________________________

**2009**

- Comment cela s'est terminé ? Demanda Meilin curieuse et excité comme une puce.

- On a entendu des coups de feu et quelques instants après Steve est réapparu en nous disant d'avancer.

- Vous avez trouvé quoi dans la forêt ?

- Un complexe militaire. Je comprenais l'inquiétude des dirigeants de l'époque. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à un camp de rebelles et plutôt à un centre de recherche.

- Tu sais sur quoi il travaillait ? Demanda Gabriel à son tour.

- Aucune idée. Tout a été classé top secret par la CIA. Rien n'a été révélé au public. Pas même notre opération. C'était une mission classée secret défense. On aurait pu y rester que les responsables n'auraient pas avertis nos familles.

- Incroyable. Fit Taylor. Concernant le signe retrouvé sur le corps de la victime ?

- J'y viens. Après avoir découvert cette marque, j'ai fait mes recherches. Une étoile à six branches, j'ai pensé d'abord à un pentacle. Peut être était-ce une milice qui prêchait une doctrine religieuse. Mais en regardant de plus prêt, j'ai remarqué que cette étoile ressemblait étrangement à celle de la scientologie.

- La secte de Tom Cruise ? J'ai lu un article dessus. Selon les critères de la Scientologie, la vie des scientologues est censée s'améliorer graduellement. De même, les scientologues affirment « progresser spirituellement » petit à petit. Ron Hubbard affirmait avoir développé une voie précise d'étude religieuse, consistant en une série d'étapes progressives et payantes, effectuées dans une séquence précise qui aiderait l'individu à atteindre un état d'« existence très élevée ». Cette « ascension » en scientologie permettrait à l'individu de comprendre de mieux en mieux ce que la Scientologie estime être « la nature spirituelle de l'homme » et sa relation avec ce que ce mouvement pense être « l'Être suprême ». Les adeptes sont censés « améliorer leur vie » grâce à la Scientologie. Ils seraient plus heureux et auraient des relations et une vie de famille plus « positives », et ils réussiraient mieux dans leur travail. Et à leur tour, grâce au prosélytisme scientologiste, ils apporteraient leur contribution à la société en « améliorant les conditions de vie ». En gros, ils pensent que l'avenir est le surhomme. Déclara Meilin en grimaçant.

- Exactement. Mais le plus étrange est que j'ai remarqué quelques mois plus tard que le major avait la même étoile sous forme de pendentif quand il partait en mission. Un porte bonheur disait il. Je comprends maintenant. Tout ceci n'était qu'un moyen pour cette milice ou organisation d'avoir un œil sur l'armée.

- Tu sais quel était le nom de cette organisation ? Demanda Taylor.

- Non pas avant la visite de ce garçon. Je sais aujourd'hui que cette organisation s'appelle les … Loups Célestes. Répondit Hiiragizawa le visage dur.

- Le nom que le garçon t'a donné. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Taylor.

- M'en occuper personnellement. Répondit le détective.

Ce qui avait omis de dire c'est la raison principale de son combat contre cette organisation était non pas la rencontre avec Kyle Anders mais le fait que son père en faisait parti.

Gabriel écoutait les paroles du détective et serra les poings jusqu'au sang. Hiiragizawa ne devait, il ne devait pas le rencontrer. Tout serait perdu. Gabriel décida alors une chose.

La mort du détective.

Fin du chapitre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

Un vent frais avait pris la place de la neige en ce mois de Novembre. The OZ club était reconnu depuis peu. La musique qu'on pouvait écouter était variée. Reggae, électro, rap, rock, métal… Cela faisait d'ailleurs son succès. La file d'attente ne baissait pas. Et d'autres attendaient leur tour ou venaient d'arriver. Des jeunes arrivaient en groupe et discutaient devant les voitures en attendant leur tour pour entrer dans la boite de nuit. D'autres arrivaient à pied, visiblement saouls car ils n'arrivaient pas à marcher droit. La drogue circulait et ce n'était pas les rondes des policiers qui leur faisaient peur. Les joints tournaient et tous tiraient une taffe ou attendaient leur tour avec une certaine impatience. On entendait la musique grondait autour du bâtiment. Le DJ passait un tube de Damian Marley, one loaf of bread. Certaines personnes dansaient même dans la queue avant d'entrer.

Sakura resserra son manteau. La fraicheur de la soirée lui faisait recracher de la vapeur tellement la température était basse. Elle souffla et décida d'entrer dans la longue file d'attente. En chemin, il aperçut un couple qui attendait leur tour devant elle. Le garçon qui devait être du même âge qu'elle, voir un petit peu plus un ou deux ans maximum, jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de sa copine. Il était brun au vu des cheveux qui dépassait de sa casquette New Era noire avec des points blancs. Aussi grand qu'Erwan et surement aussi musclé pensa t'elle. Elle voulut savoir la couleur de ses yeux mais le fait qu'il était derrière Sakura l'en empêcha. Il portait un jean bleu foncé de marque Lewis et une sweat shirt à capuche caché sous un manteau beige. Aux pieds des chaussures blanches de skate. Quant à la fille, seule la couleur chocolat de la mèche de ses cheveux pouvait être distinguée caché par le corps de son copain. Le jeune homme semblait l'embrasser au cou et lui donna son manteau car il avait sentit sa petite amie frissonnée. Sakura pensa soudain à sa situation. Elle voulait avoir un petit ami aussi attentionné. Le dernier copain qu'elle avait eu était un goujat de première et qui l'avait abandonné dès que la première bimbo était passé dans le coin. Le couple avait réussi à entrer et la jeune fille se retrouva devant le videur. Grand, visiblement très musclé car imposant vu que personne ne bougeait de peur de se faire virer avant de pouvoir s'entrer. D'origine africaine, des cheveux crépus et de multiples piercings et anneaux aux oreilles. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil. Il considéra Sakura avant de la laisser entrer. Il se baissa et chuchota à la jeune fille.

- Tu as passé le Styx. Amuse-toi bien en enfer.

Sakura eut une sensation de malaise qui lui parcourut l'échine. Pourquoi cet homme lui avait bien cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle laissa son manteau au vestiaire laissant apercevoir son jean et son haut noir laissant libre ses épaules délicates et légèrement décolleté. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon attaché par un ruban noir qui se posait sur sa nuque. Certains garçons la regardaient avec envie. Elle parcourut le club d'un regard. Deux niveaux, le rez de chaussé était consacré aux danseurs. Tout autour de la piste de danse, des poufs et des tables permettaient aux personnes présentes de se reposer et boire divers liquides. Alcool en majorité. Un peu plus en retrait, le DJ mixait les différents morceaux et jouaient avec les spots lumineux pour donner une impression nouvelle à la pièce en fonction du rythme et du type de morceau de musique.

Sakura se frayait un chemin parmi les différentes personnes pour accéder au bar. Le lieu de rendez vous qu'avaient décidé Syaoran et elle. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets libres et se tourna vers la piste de danse. Le couple qui était devant elle dehors était présent. Ils dansaient sur du hard rock. Les deux face à face, leurs mains entremêlaient. Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Puis la jeune fille sauta et son petit ami la rattrapa au vol. Elle passa ses jambes autour du torse de son compagnon laissant apercevoir ses bas blancs. Ils s'embrassèrent et le jeune homme posa sa copine sur le sol et celle-ci tourna pour se retrouver dos à lui. La musique avait changé pour un zouk. Sakura détailla la jeune fille. Elle était de taille moyenne aux cheveux mi longs de couleur corbeau avec des mèches de couleur plus claire, elle portait une jupe flottante noire et un top bleu marine laissant libre à tous les regards son nombril qui était accompagné d'un piercing. Sakura rigola quand le garçon fit tournoyer sa petite amie bousculant au passage un autre couple. Ceux-ci commencèrent à râler mais le brun leur fit un regard noir et l'autre couple partirent visiblement vexé. Le brun et la fille aux cheveux noirs de jais rigolèrent et s'embrassèrent avant de se coller l'un à l'autre. Son petit ami la prit par la taille et lui mordit le haut de son oreille.

- Alors, on espionne les gens. Fit une voix.

Sakura sursauta et vit un homme aux cheveux roux à coté d'elle assis sur un tabouret. Elle rougit en pensant qu'il devait l'espionner lui aussi le reste du temps.

- Non... Non, ce n'est pas ça. Bredouilla-t-elle gênée par la situation.

L'homme pouffa de rire avant de répondre.

- Ne sois pas gênée comme ça. Moi aussi, j'observe. Il le faut bien, je tiens à ce que tout ce passe bien dans mon club.

- Vous êtes le patron ? Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

- Tu m'imaginais comment ? Au fait je peux te tutoyer ? Je m'appelle Arès.

- Comme le videur à l'entrée. Oui tu peux me tutoyer si je peux faire de même. Mon nom est Sakura.

- Sakura, quel joli nom. Et tu le porte vraiment bien.

- Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Donc, pour revenir à notre discussion, tu me vois comme Knox. Pas vraiment sympa, je pense être plus sympa que le passeur.

- Le passeur ?

- Oui le passeur. Il fait peur à tous les nouveaux en leur parlant de Styx et d'enfer. Il adore plaisanter et voir la tête des personnes quand il fait ce genre de blagues. Il pratique beaucoup l'humour noir.

- Je comprends mieux. Il voulait juste me faire peur. Et pour le coup, ça a bien marché. Je suis tombé dans le panneau.

- Oui, je vois cela. Tu es venue seule ?

- Oui mais j'ai rendez vous avec Syaoran. Il travaille comme DJ ici.

- LI ? Tu es une amie à Syaoran ? Bon, je t'offre un verre en attendant sa pause. Je te sers quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux mais pas un truc fort.

- Ok.

Arès passa derrière le bar d'un bond et prépara la boisson d'Sakura en faisant un show digne des barmans dans le film cocktail.

- Voilà, madame est servie.

_______________________________________________________________________________

L'hôpital était désert, seules quelques infirmières de garde vaquaient à leur occupation. Celle de l'accueil se servit une autre tasse de café de peur de s'endormir. Elle était là pour sa troisième nuit d'affilée. Trois nuits où elle avait dû s'occuper de malades. Non pas de ce métier ne l'intéressait pas mais au bout de la deuxième nuit, le contrecoup commençait à peser sur elle. Elle était décalée par rapport à sa famille. S'occuper des malades et après de sa famille l'épuisait. Elle tenait maintenant que mentalement. Avoir la paye qui tombera en in de mois était important pour elle afin que son fils accède à l'université. Mais bon, cette nuit était particulièrement calme. Pas d'urgences. Elle soupira et but une lampée de café brulant. L'air conditionné envoyait de l'air chaud et créait ainsi une impression de chaleur de froideur dû à l'aspect terne et aseptisé de l'hôpital. L'infirmière sentit un courant d'air froid lui venir lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière habillé avec une longue cape noire.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Demanda la femme.

L'homme la regarda de haut et tendit le bras vers elle. La femme crut que sa tête allait exploser et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle tomba contre le bureau.

- Tu n'es pas allé de main morte, Lestat. Je croyais que tu allais la tuer. Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire. Fit un jeune homme qui était apparu à côté de lui.

Il portait un jean buggy ample avec des chaines. Un sweat shirt à capuche noir d'une marque connue, la capuche lui couvrait le visage. Ses yeux marron regardaient Lestat de manière à le déstabiliser.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Loki. Dit l'homme à la cape. Je déteste que tu t'approche de moi sans que j'aie pu le sentir.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Le club était plein. Les nombreux jeunes étaient en train de danser ou de boire. Sakura sirotait son verre tandis qu'Syaoran se faufila derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Sakura se retourna et sourit à son nouvel ami. Depuis leur rencontre dans le commissariat, ils avaient échangé plusieurs mails. De tout et de rien, mais surtout de l'enquête en cours. Ils avaient confronté leur hypothèse. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur véritable première rencontre. Pas qu'enquête. Juste eux. Comme deux amis. Pas forcément, Syaoran et Sakura cherchaient tous les deux, autre chose que de l'amitié. Une attraction physique, une attraction due aux hormones. Etait ce seulement ça ?

- Désolé de te faire attendre Sakura.

- Pas grave Syaoran. Je discutais avec Arès en t'attendant.

- Tu vois Syaoran, je ne fais pas attendre une dame surtout si elle est si jolie. Dit Arès avec un sourire en coin. Je ne manque pas d'éducation.

- Oh ça va. Fit Syaoran faussement vexé. Je bosse. Comment veux tu que ta discothèque marche s'il n'y a pas de DJ pour passer de la musique pour attirer du monde. Je tiens à être un petit peu plus considéré.

Arès rigola de bon cœur avant de partir.

- Je sais. Je te taquinais et je vois que ça marche. Allez, bonne soirée et profites en bien.

La dernière phrase était adressée non à Syaoran mais aux deux jeunes gens. Leurs joues s'empourprèrent et ils se regardèrent. Mais ils détournèrent rapidement le regard.

- Bon tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda Syaoran en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait…

- Eh c'est toi qui nous regardais quand on dansait. Interrompit une voix.

Sakura vit la fille qui dansait avec le brun. Le couple qu'elle regardait avant l'arrivée d'Arès.

- Heu… Oui. Je vous ai gêné ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je voulais savoir si, avec ton copain, vous voulez vous joindre à nous. Matthew a payé une bouteille de Whisky et je crains qu'il en ait fait des tonnes.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! Cria Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! Cria en même temps Syaoran.

- Hum. Hum. Vous êtes partant.

- Pourquoi pas. Répondit Syaoran en tendant sa main à Sakura de peur qu'elle se fasse draguer par le premier gars saoul.

La jeune fille lui prit la main et suivit le garçon.

- Tu es vraiment protecteur avec moi. Dit son amie amusée par l'attitude du garçon.

- Non pas spécialement. Mentit Syaoran avant de se reprendre à la vue de la tête de son amie qui faisait une moue qui la rendait adorable. Enfin, si mais…

- Mais ?

- Non rien. Allons, on y va.

- D'accord.

_______________________________________________________________________________

- Loki, tu as trouvé la chambre de notre future pièce. Dit Lestat avec énervement.

- Attends deux minutes. Répondit le concerné.

- Non, je n'attendrais pas ! Hurla le vampire avant de se sentir mal.

Il regardait son ami essayer de trouver la chambre de Tomoyo Kinomoto dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur de l'accueil quand celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision pour se retrouver derrière lui. Lestat voyait l'œil qui dépassait de la capuche du jeune homme se transformait. Sa couleur naturelle noisette laissait place à une couleur mélangeant le rouge et le noir. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il le sentait. Une sensation d'oppression avait envahi

- Tu te la fermes maintenant. Dit Loki sèchement. Je pourrais te tuer si j'en avais envie. Mais non, je te laisse vivre. Tu sais que tu as une dette envers moi.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit Lestat résigné.

- C'est bien, continuons.

Ils avancèrent dans les différents couloirs de l'hôpital et croisèrent en chemin une infirmière et un interne. Ils se cachèrent dans la pénombre et les deux autres passèrent devant eux sans les remarquer. Ils sortirent de leur cachette.

- Je dois faire quelque chose ici. Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

- Loki, on ne doit pas…

Son ami le fusilla du regard. Lestat déglutit difficilement.

- Tu disais.

- Rien.

- Bon, à plus tard.

Le vampire serra les poings. S'il pouvait, il le tuerait. Non il ne consumerait et en ce Loki serait sa marionnette, son soldat. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour l'instant. En fait, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il avait affronté il y a quelques années un jeune homme qui avait les mêmes capacités que ce garçon. Et c'était celui-ci qui l'avait sauvé. L'origine de sa dette. Le commencement de son cauchemar. Le commencement de ses ténèbres. Ironique pour une créature de la nuit.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Syaoran jouait à un jeu étrange avec de l'alcool avec Matthew. Il avait acheté une bouteille de Whisky. Ils en avaient déjà bu la moitié et Syaoran accusa un peu le coup. Quant à Sakura, elle parlait avec la copine du garçon qui avait des cheveux courts et un bouc. Elle s'appelait Megan Hatcher. La jeune fille détailla son visage et remarqua qu'elle avait des yeux de couleur bleu turquoise semblable à l'océan. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle jeta à son petit ami.

- Tu le regarde sans arrêt ? Tu as peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui, Sakura. Tu ne le connais pas. Ce n'est pas le dernier à faire des conneries.

- Meg, tu viens danser ? Demanda Matthew.

- Je suis en train de discuter. Répondit Megan.

Le regard de son copain lui fit changer d'avis. Elle avait compris et laissa Sakura et Syaoran seuls tandis que son petit ami l'entraina en bas sur la piste de danse. Les deux jeunes gens restants baissèrent la tête gênée par la situation. _Qu'est que je fais ? _Se demanda le jeune homme. _Je dois engager la conversation ? Ou je dois attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas. _Pensa Sakura. _Décide-toi ma fille. Tu es assez grande pour prendre une décision. _

- Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles au club ?

- Pas vraiment. Juste une semaine. Répondit Syaoran en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est tranquille ?

- Oui. Mais parlons d'autres choses. On devait passer la soirée à se connaître un petit peu plus.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

- Parles moi de toi. Si tu veux, bien entendu.

- Je suis en école de journalisme. J'ai un frère mais il semble ne plus donner de nouvelles depuis un moment. J'habite pour l'instant chez ma tante et ma cousine.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Á ton tour.

- Á… mon tour ?

- Oui, à ton tour de te confier.

- Je suis originaire de Chicago. Je suis venu à New York pour suivre des études de physique chimie. Je ne voulais plus vivre dans ma ville natale depuis que mon meilleur ami. Dit-il en s'approchant d'Sakura

- Désolée. Ça doit être dur d'en parler.

- J'ai fait le deuil depuis longtemps mais je ressens un peu de tristesse en parlant de ce passage de ma vie.

- Désolée.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Rigola Syaoran.

- Je sais. Et tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas et toi ?

- Que tu m'embrasses.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Oui, j'en suis sure.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lestat entra dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Il la vit allongée. Elle semblait bien paisible. Il sourit et prit un fauteuil. Il s'assit et la contempla en lui caressant la joue.

- Je t'ai posé ma marque et maintenant tu va recevoir mon sang. Et après…

- Toujours aussi théâtrale.

- Loki, tu es allé foutre quoi ?

- Rien de ce qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Mais merde…

Loki enleva sa capuche et dévoila ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec des tresses africaines qui se terminaient au commencement de sa nuque. Des anneaux en haut des deux oreilles. Lestat se leva brutalement et fit tomber le fauteuil. Mais le jeune garçon le retint et le mit sur le coté. Il leva le bras et pointa du doigt le vampire.

- Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu as à faire.

- Ok. Se résigna Lestat.

Il prit une seringue qu'il avait piquée dans une salle et se piqua au doigt. Quand la seringue fut à moitié pleine, il l'injecta à la perfusion de la jeune fille et attendit que l'effet se produise. Le corps de Tomoyo se mit à convulser avant de revenir paisible. Lestat mit sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et se concentra. Tomoyo ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient vides comme si elle n'avait plus de conscience. Lestat enleva sa main et la jeune fille mit sa joue dans le creux de la main du vampire.

- Très bien. Voici mon premier ordre.

Fin du chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

Sakura était de retour en cours depuis sa folle journée. Le retour à la réalité lui faisait du bien. Oublier un instant l'assassinat de Susan, oublier l'histoire des loups célestes. Elle marcha vers le hall de la faculté décidée. Elle avait oublié le nombre important de d'étudiants qui suivaient des cours dans les différentes sections. Elle se fraya un passage vers les tableaux de l'entrée pour y voir son emploi du temps. Elle joua des coudes pour pousser les étudiants agglutinés devant le mur tel des ours devant un pot de miel. Elle s'excusa auprès d'un garçon qu'elle avait bousculé un peu fortement avant de lire son premier cours. En fait c'était son seul cours de la matinée. Juste deux heures et demie.

Cours de journalisme, analyse du rôle du journaliste.

Elle sourit. Rien de bien difficile. Elle pourrait écouter tranquillement le professeur tandis qu'elle ferait le point sur son baiser avec Syaoran. Qu'est qui lui avait pris ? Le fait qu'elle est bue un peu trop d'alcool samedi dernier. Elle rougit en penser à ce moment qui fut si tendre. Pourquoi ce garçon lui faisait tant d'effet ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait rêvé de lui la veille et son image lui collait à la peau. Comment elle pouvait s'en défaire ? Peu importe, son amie Marlène pourrait lui donner des conseils. Elle si portée sur les garçons qu'elle oublierait presque ses études. Sakura rigola et s'avança vers la salle de cours. C'était un TD et la majorité des étudiants qui avait pris cette option courait vers la salle. Non pas impatients de suivre le discours du professeur mais pour se placer au fond en vu de finir leur nuit tellement ce cours pouvait être rébarbatif. Elle se dépêcha et arriva à temps pour se mettre au fond près de la fenêtre. Elle sortit ses affaires et écrivit quelques informations pour mettre ses idées au clair.

Meurtre de Susan : Qui lui en voulait ? Sur quel sujet ? Qu'est qu'elle avait découvert sur les loups célestes de si dangereux ? Qui pouvait être son meurtrier ?

Agression de Tomoyo : Comte Dracula, qui est-il vraiment ? Les vampires sont ils réels ou au contraire sont-ils atteints d'une maladie ? Y a-t-il un lien entre cette affaire et le meurtre de Susan ? Pourquoi me poussée vers la sortie ? De quoi ont-ils peur. Peur que je découvre un secret important.

Erwan : Pourquoi m'aide t'il ? Que cache t'il ? Quel est son passé ? Puis je lui faire confiance ou il m'amènera à ceux qui ont tué Susan ?

Loups Célestes : Quel est son but ? Qui compose l'organisation ? Pourquoi tant de mystères à leur propos ? Les verrais je un jour ? Quand ils se montreraient ?

Sakura barra une question propos de Susan. Elle savait exactement qui l'avait tué. C'était les loups célestes. Mais tant de questions la taraudaient. Elle se sentait perdue. _Ça s'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à l'OZ club. Syaoran. Ce baiser. Pourquoi j'avais voulu qu'il m'embrasse ? Je dois être une pauvre fille. Il a du me prendre pour une aguicheuse. _Pensa la jeune fille. Elle gribouilla quelques notes avant que le cours ne commence. Marlène n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle remarqua que Mike n'était toujours pas là. Mike Hewitt son ancien petit ami. Blond coiffés en pics, des yeux verron et une boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite, assez mince et grand. Il était sorti pendant un an lors de la deuxième année d'université. Mike était le capitaine de l'équipe de basket ball. Il était doué. Mais ce qui avait mis une fin à leur relation était que Mike l'avait trompé avec un des pom pom girl. Une de ces filles idiotes aux gros seins selon Sakura. Depuis lors c'était la guerre entre les deux. Ils se détestaient. Vu qu'il n'était pas présent, il devait être aux sélections des nouveaux pour l'équipe qui jouerait le championnat cette année.

Le professeur arriva et Marlène peu de temps après. Sakura sourit, son amie n'avait pas changé. Elle avait cette manie d'arriver toujours en retard. Petite, juste mignonne, brune aux yeux marrons, mais son atout séduction était ses petites lèvres pulpeuses poussant aux baisers. Elle était d'origine portoricaine. Marlène vit son amie au fond et se faufila entre les rangées.

- Je suis à la bourre. Chuchota Marlène tout en s'installant discrètement.

- Tu ne changes pas.

- Surtout que je ne voulais pas rater une miette de ce fabuleux cours. Chuchota la jeune fille avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais je vois que toi aussi, tu as voulu la même chose.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir à une chose qui vient de m'arriver.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Je suis allé en boite samedi et je suis sorti avec un garçon.

- Raconte. Chuchota Marlène impatiente que son amie lui raconte la suite. Il est mignon ?

- Très. Et sympa avec ça. On a discuté et on s'est embrassé.

- J'espère que tu as pris tes précautions.

Sakura rougit avant de reprendre.

- Non, on ne l'a pas fait.

- Dommage. Bon raconte moi le reste. Vous avez échangé vos numéros.

- C'était déjà fait avant. Pour que tu comprennes bien, c'est avec lui que je discutais tous les jours depuis un ou deux jours. Et on s'est vu samedi en boite.

- Résultat, tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon.

- Ouais. J'ai peur que ça soit comme avec Mike. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse tomber à un moment.

- Un conseil, prends ton temps.

- Je vois que mon cours vous intéresse mesdemoiselles. Vous (le professeur pointa du doigt Marlène). Vous allez me répéter ce que je viens d'expliquer à toute la classe.

- Bien, la bataille entre les nantis et les pauvres est celle qui permet de déterminer la vérité. Les industriels, les politiques s'enrichissent tandis que les journalistes détiennent la vérité. C'est pour cela que le journaliste doit savoir séparer les faits de la spéculation.

- Je suis satisfait que votre prise de parole mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Vous aurez l'amabilité de m'écouter dorénavant sinon je vous collerais un exposé sur l'histoire du journalisme de sa création jusqu'à maintenant. Et cet exposé sera noté, bien entendu.

Les deux amies sortirent de la salle de TD en discutant quand on héla Sakura. Elle reconnut Megan la fille qu'elle avait rencontrée au club. Elles se saluèrent et Sakura présenta son amie à Megan. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au gymnase où le petit ami de Megan, Matthew, passait les sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe de basket.

- Ah non, je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! Bougonna Sakura. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Mike.

- C'est un ex ? Demanda Megan.

- Oui, le pire de tous. Un salaud de première. Répondit Sakura en donnant un coup de poing dans un caillou. Le genre qui trompe sa copine.

- Quel enfoiré. Et il joue dans l'équipe de basket.

- Oui, ça en est même le capitaine. Et il est très fort.

- Moins que Matt. Il était la vedette de son équipe quand il était au lycée.

- Il joue quel poste ? Demanda Marlène.

- Meneur.

- Comme Mike.

Les jeunes filles entrèrent dans le gymnase où quelques étudiants regardaient le match entre les nouveaux venus et les titulaires de l'année dernière. Les titulaires portaient leur maillot de l'équipe tandis que les nouveaux avaient un maillot d'entrainement dessus leur tee shirt. Sakura regarda le score qui était affichait sur des panneaux. Les titulaires menaient seulement de quatre points et les nouveaux avaient la balle. Elle reconnut Matthew par son bouc noir et ses cheveux courts châtains foncés. Il donna la balle à un de ses coéquipiers qui la perdit aussitôt au profit de Mike qui marqua le point avec un magnifique dunk. Celui-ci remarqua Sakura et lui adressa un sourire charmeur. La jeune fille fulmina. Elle avait tellement envie de descendre sur le parquet et lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- J'aimerais tant que Mike perde. Dit Sakura.

- Je peux exaucer ton vœu. Fit Megan avant de hurler. Allez Matt !

Les spectateurs tournèrent la tête et firent un regard menaçant que Megan ne prêta pas attention. Matthew sourit en voyant sa petite amie l'encourager. Il courut se placer et demanda le ballon. Un de ses coéquipiers lui envoya et le jeune homme commença à dribbler. Il cloua sur place un titulaire, un géant à la corpulence imposante. Il se trouva à l'entrée de la raquette et devant Mike qui joua des bras pour lui faire lâcher la balle.

- Ta petite amie est bien jolie. Cela te dirait de me la prêter. Je lui montrerais ce que c'est un vrai homme.

- Tu devrais mieux te concentrer. Répondit Matthew sans le ballon.

- quarante six à quarante trois en faveur des titulaires. Répliqua l'entraineur.

- Comment ça ? Fit Mike déconcerté.

- Mais merde Hewitt. Concentre toi, il vient de marquer un trois points. Dit le géant.

- Flash. Je vais m'en occuper. De toute façon il reste trois minutes. Ils ne pourront pas gagner.

- Qui sait, peut être que dans trois minutes, je serais titulaire à ta place. Dit Matthew condescendant.

Mike ne répondit pas et alla se replacer. Il fit circuler le ballon entre ses équipiers et se retrouva en bonne position pour tirer mais le tir échoua repris par un des non titulaires. Celui-ci dribbla et passa le ballon à Matthew qui finit l'action par un dunk en faisant claquer l'arceau. En moins de deux minutes, les titulaires étaient maintenant en difficulté. Ce fut finalement les titulaires qui furent les gagnants car le pivot de l'équipe marqua un deux points et la défense empêcha les nouveaux de tirer. Mike fit un regard narquois à Matthew mais celui-ci ne le remarqua trop occupé à consoler ses coéquipiers. Sakura et ses deux amies sortirent du gymnase déçues.

- Désolé que Matthew n'est pas rabattu son caquet à ton ancien copain. S'excusa Megan.

- Pas grave. Il a eu très peur car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un adversaire à sa hauteur.

- C'est pas tout ça mais il est presque midi et je commence à avoir faim. Gémit Marlène.

- On pourrait manger tous ensemble. Proposa Megan.

- D'accord. Répondirent les deux autres.

- On attend Matt, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es inscrite dans cette fac ? Demanda Marlène.

- C'est Matt qui a eu l'idée. Il voulait se rapprocher de sa sœur.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Sakura. Tu peux nous en dire plus.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais Matt a vécu dans une sorte d'orphelinat pendant des années et il a été séparé de sa sœur. Elle a été envoyée à New York quand elle avait quatre ans.

- Les pauvres. Fit Marlène. Cela devait être dur.

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec une mèche jouaient avec sa bague tandis qu'il attendait des informations importantes. Il entendit un bruit et cliqua sur l'icône de son ordinateur. Une nouvelle fenêtre apparut et il lut les quelques dossiers.

_Dossier numéro : 346819_

_Nom Sakura Madison Kinomoto_

_Date de naissance : 1__er__ avril 1985_

_Couleur des yeux : Vert Emeraude_

_Type sanguin : A_

Il appuya sur une flèche et le deuxième dossier se chargea.

_Dossier numéro : 346820_

_Nom Syaoran Ian Li_

_Date de naissance : 13 juillet 1988_

_Couleur des yeux : Marron_

_Type sanguin : AB_

Puis il en lut un autre.

_Dossier numéro : 346821_

_Nom Sophia Angela Webb_

_Date de naissance : 17 Mars 1988_

_Couleur des yeux : marron noisette_

_Type sanguin : O_

Seul le dernier lui posait problème.

_Dossier # : 346818_

_Nom Toya Tori Kinomoto_

_Date de naissance : 29 février 1983_

_Couleur des yeux : noirs_

_Type sanguin : A_

Il n'avait pas pu retrouver cet homme. Et si les autres le gênaient dans ses recherches. Il voulut appeler un compagnon mais la porte de son bureau faisant apparaître une jeune fille aux formes généreuses et à la longue chevelure noire avec des mèches rouges. Elle était agrippée au cou d'un garçon qui était torse nu, avec un pendentif en forme de dragon, dont elle ne se privait pas pour embrasser. Celui-ci commençait à s'agacer et la força à se défaire de son étreinte.

- Loki, Anna ! Qu'est que vous faites là ?

- Désolé, mais je dois te parler Jacob. On a un problème. Ils sont là. Dit le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention à sa petite amie. S'il te plait, je dois parler à mon père. Tu m'attends dans ma chambre. Demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille obéit et celui-ci caressa le haut de son sein gauche que laissait entrevoir son décolleté.

- Tu comprends c'est bien. Dit Loki en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

Quand Anna fut partie, il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de son père. Il tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir avant d'annoncer.

- Il est là et mon frère aussi. Papa, je crois qu'on a un problème.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Tout ce passe comme prévu, bientôt on pourra assouvir notre désir et le monde s'embrasera. Répondit son frère en consultant des fiches bien particulières à ses yeux.

_Dossier numéro : 346802_

_Nom Kyle Yann Anders _

_Date de naissance : 4 octobre 1986_

_Couleur des yeux : noisette_

_Type sanguin : B_

- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. Loki, tu vas aller rendre visite à une personne qui pourrait nous aider dans l'accomplissement de notre objectif. Demanda Jacob en tendant un dossier plastifié à son fils.

- D'accord, je le ferais

* * *

Matthew arriva tranquillement vers le groupe. Il avait revêtu une parka beige pour se protéger du froid. Il alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée. Megan se mit devant lui et enleva son bonnet pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je tiens à ma coiffure. Dit le jeune homme en faisant une petite moue.

- Tu n'as pas de coiffure tellement que tes cheveux sont courts. Rigola la jeune fille avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Tu viens on va manger.

- Qui vient ?

- Sakura et son amie Marlène.

- Je crois qu'on va manger avec juste Marlène. Dit Matthew en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'un nouveau venu.

Sakura suivit le regard de Matthew et vit Syaoran devant le portail de la faculté. Il était appuyait devant sa voiture, une Porsche 911 noire. Il était habillé d'un jean avec une veste en cuir. Il était toujours aussi beau que samedi. Sakura déglutit et s'approcha de lui.

- Salut. Dit-il simplement.

- Bonjour. Répondit la jeune fille. Tu sais pour…

- Je peux t'inviter à manger ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce midi.

- Rien, j'ai rien prévu. S'empressa de répondre Sakura sentant les signes que faisaient ses amis.

- Allez monte. Dit Syaoran en ouvrant la portière coté passager.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de voiture.

- Un souvenir de mon ancienne vie. Ça te dit de manger dans une pizzéria ?

- Oui.

Syaoran conduisit la jeune fille dans un restaurant où il avait l'habitude de manger le midi. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent. Sakura commanda une pizza aux quatre fromages tandis que Syaoran en commanda une, remplie de poivrons. Le diner se fit dans la bonne humeur. Syaoran jouait avec ses poivrons qu'il lançait et les rattrapa avec la bouche faisant rire Sakura tandis que celle-ci prit une grosse part et la porta à sa bouche avant de mordre dedans. La sauce l'éclaboussa et se répandit autour de sa bouche. Syaoran pouffa de rire avant d'aider la jeune fille en essuyer la sauce. Il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et sourit. Sakura lui rendit ce sourire tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Mais très vite, la jeune fille retira sa main.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Dit Sakura.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'ai peur que tu…

- Que je quoi ? Sakura, tu comptes pour moi. Je… Non oublies.

- Tu vas me dire quelque chose ? Dis-moi.

- Je t'aime, voilà. Je t'aime. Et crois-moi s'il te plait. Je suis sincère.

- Lui aussi, il me l'a dit mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de me trahir.

- Qui ?

- Mike, mon précédent petit ami.

- Je ne suis pas lui. Je suis moi. Et c'est le moment de recommencer une nouvelle histoire. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Et bien qui voilà, avec un garçon, ma cousine préféré. Dit une voix de fille, bloquant Sakura dans sa réponse.

- Tomoyo, tu es sortie de l'hôpital !

Fin du chapitre

Vous avez aimé ? Sachez que le chapitre onze et douze sont déjà écrit mais je ne les publierais que quand j'aurais un peu plus d'avance. Je ferais un petit résumé à un moment donné d'ici le chapitre quatorze ou quinze.

Sinon comme acteurs pour Matthew et Megan.

Matthew : Jensen Ackles.

Megan : Megan Fox


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Lundi**

Il s'avéra que Sophia était beaucoup plus fatigué qu'elle ne le pensait. La lumière du soleil filtrée par la porte fenêtre lui fit mal aux yeux. Posant ses pieds hors du lit, elle remit bien sa jupe et se mit debout.

- Bonjour. Lui dit Erwan assis devant la petite table au milieu de la chambre.

- Bon... Bonjour. Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle regarda la chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse et une petite baie vitrée donné vers un espace vert qui faisait office de jardin. A gauche se trouvait la cuisine et le plan de travail qui en continuant faisait office de bureau où le matériel informatique et hifi était posé dessus. Elle huma la bonne odeur de ventrêche et d'œuf frit posé sur la petite table. Elle n'osa pas regarder Erwan dans les yeux. Il ne portait qu'un baggy ample où son boxer bleu dépassait légèrement. Elle se releva et s'assit devant Erwan. Elle était sortie avec Erwan vendredi dernier en sortant des cours et ils avaient commencé à flirter ensemble. Pas qu'elle soit réellement amoureuse mais le fait qu'il se connaisse depuis longtemps avait suffi à convaincre la jeune fille dans son choix. Et leur passé commun surtout.

- Bien dormi, ma belle ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Nikel. Comme un bébé. Mange et je te propose un truc. Cela te dirait d'aller voir un bar. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose concernant ce que tu as dessiné. Je crois que tu me cache quelque chose. Dit Erwan en lui tentant son carnet de dessin.

La jeune fille lui arracha des mains avant de lui portait un regard accusateur.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires. Comment as-tu osé ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi machiavélique. Toi aussi, je sais que tu cache quelque chose. On est tous pareils. On se forge une image et c'est celle là qu'on donne aux autres. Dit-elle furieuse.

- Je sais, ne la prends pas mal. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Répondit-il en se levant. Je ne voulais pas, je voulais juste regarder tes croquis. Je rappelais que tu dessinais vraiment bien. Quand j'ai vu ce carnet, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. D'ailleurs, tu dessines vraiment bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as quitté l'école de dessin. Continua-t-il en la prenant dans les bras.

- J'avais des choses à régler. Des choses importantes. Je devais partir.

- Et me laisser seul. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Dit-il d'un seul trait.

- Non ! C'est faux ! Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours. Mais mon passé m'a rattrapé et je devais le fuir à nouveau. J'avais peur de se qui pourrait t'arriver, de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Mon attitude était égoïste, je le reconnais. Si je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse.

- Oui, tu m'as blessée et ça fait mal. Je ne t'en veux pas maintenant mais quand tu es partie sans me dire au revoir, je me suis senti trahi. Je t'en voulais.

- Désolée.

- Non, ne le sois pas. En fait, je comprends maintenant. Tout ceci. Ces dessins. Tu ne voulais pas que ça se réalise. Car ça apporterait une grande souffrance mais ça a commencé et il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir et j'ai besoin d'aide. Dit Erwan en tournant les pages du carnet de dessin pour chercher le dessin qui l'intéressait. Si je comprends bien, ce type avec qui tu es arrivé au commissariat est quelqu'un de puissant. Il est comme nous. Il possède quelque chose qui le rend spécial. Continua-t-il en montrant le fameux dessin à sa petite amie.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Demanda Sophia.

- Oui. Dis lui qu'on se retrouve dans ton appartement. Il ne sera pas de trop pour mon plan.

____________________________________________________________________________

**2001**

L'avion volait dans le ciel azur. A son bord, des militaires se préparaient pour y être parachutés en plein cœur de l'Afghanistan. Le onze novembre avait profondément transformé le monde. Les relations internationales avaient revêtu une nouvelle forme. Les ennemis des Etats-Unis n'étaient plus les communistes et le bloc soviétique mais les pays arabes. Eriol était en train d'écouter le général faire le briefing. Le général Todd faisait les cents pas. Il donnait le tournis à Eriol qui regarda ses amis de la section Hope. La section avait changé peu changé de visage. Seul Rico Naster était à la retraite maintenant. Il avait été remplacé par une jeune recrue de vingt six ans, John Matters. Un grand gaillard très pointé sur la religion. Il était protestant pratiquant.

Eriol porta son regard sur Steve qui restait éveillé et en alerte. Le nouveau trentenaire voyait son chef de section les yeux parfaitement ouverts et le regard fixe sur le général qui jouait des mains dans son discours. Eriol regardait les notes qu'on lui avait remises. Leur mission était de débarquer dans le pays en se faisant parachuter par groupe de deux pas loin d'un village occupé dans les forces alliées. Ils avaient quelques kilomètres à pied pour rejoindre le village et sécuriser la zone. Le risque était qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communication avant d'arriver au village. Les hauts dirigeants les envoyaient presque au casse pipe. Il se rappelait toujours de la mine renfrognée et du discours peu reluisant sur les politiciens à la tête de l'Etat de son ami Rico Naster.

- Si Rico était là, je parierais au moins cent dollars qu'il trouverait quelque chose à redire par rapport à la situation. Dit Eriol à l'attention de Steve.

Mais sa phrase ne semblait pas affecter le major qui ne broncha pas. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et le général s'approcha d'Eriol quand le pilote déclara qu'il était arrivé au point de largage. Eriol se leva et mit son paquetage sur le dos avec son parachute. Il accrocha fermement la sangle et tapa le dos de son équipier Matters. Celui-ci lui porta un regard paniqué. Il savait que c'était la première mission du jeune homme. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de sauter.

- Ok, à trois on y va. Tu te rappelle bien des instructions. Tu tires sur le fil vert pour déclencher le parachute et sur les deux bleus de chaque coté pour te diriger.

- Oui. Dit John un brin inquiet.

- Cela va bien se passer, on reste ensemble et on avancera petit à petit. Un, deux, trois ! Hurla Eriol qui entraina dans son saut la jeune recrue.

Il déclencha son parachute et guida Matters pour atterrir dans un endroit tranquille ou qui paraissait tranquille tout du moins. Arrivé au sol, Eriol fit quelques pas et enleva la toile du parachute et fit signe à Matters un peu plus loin de se mettre à couvert. Il se cacha derrière un muret et jeta un coup d'œil au paysage. Rien à perte de vue à part des ruines, il était dans une grande clairière aride où seul des restes d'une usine se montraient de temps en temps. Matters arriva à son niveau.

- Qu'est qu'on fait Hiiragizawa?

- On avance prudemment et on fait gaffe. J'avancerais le premier et tu couvriras mes arrières. Et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises. Dit-il au soldat qui tremblait de peur. Tu ne tires que si tu es réellement en danger. Car un seul tir et on pourrait avoir des talibans qui nous tomberaient dessus. Et ça, ça serait la merde.

Eriol se leva suivit de son équipier. Ils commencèrent d'abord à s'approcher de l'usine pour une reconnaissance. Ils étaient accroupis et les deux soldats jouaient de leur arme de gauche à droite et en haut. Un silence pesant les plongeait dans une atmosphère particulière. Le moindre bruit devenait un facteur de danger. Une brise légère soufflait maintenant déversant dans leurs narines une horrible odeur de poudre et de souffre. Matters se pinça le nez et s'arrêta. Eriol le sentit et répliqua.

- Ne t'arrête pas. Continuons.

- Non, j'en peux plus. Cette odeur me donne la gerbe. Je ne peux pas…

- Merde, John. Continuons, on est presque arrivé. Plus que quelques mètres. Dit Eriol en prenant le bras du soldat et le traina de force jusqu'à l'usine.

L'usine était à l'abandon. Les hommes qui travaillaient dedans l'avaient laissé telle quelle. Certains fûts étaient toujours là, sans doute devaient ils être conduit dans un autre lieu. Eriol s'approcha de ceux-ci et glissa un doigt sur le couvercle d'un. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et le capitaine se força à ne pas éternuer de peur de se faire repérer par une patrouille ennemie. Il arpenta les lieux à la recherche d'informations. Mais rien ne laissait croire que cette usine servait de campement à quelconques forces armées. Il fit le tour de l'usine jusqu'à entendre un bruit sourd. Comme si le sol abritait une trappe. Il repassa dessus pour entendre mieux et se baissa. Il laissa sa mitraillette et tata le sol pour chercher une ouverture ou une prise. Il remarqua que la plaque où il était venait juste d'être placée. _Comment une usine ne servant pas depuis le début de la guerre pourrait abriter un sous sol caché par cette plaque de métal ?_ Se demanda Hiiragizawa. Il se releva et fit à Matters de venir. Le jeune soldat arriva et le capitaine lui ordonna de l'aider à soulever la plaque.

- Vous êtes sur de ce que vous êtes mon capitaine ? Demanda John perplexe.

- Certain. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a pris une telle précaution ? C'est insensé.

Ils s'arcboutèrent et avec toute leur force soulevèrent la plaque. D'autres fûts apparurent sous leurs yeux. Soudain des tirs de mitraillettes se firent entendre. Ils lâchèrent la plaque qui tomba dans un bruit sourd et roulèrent pour prendre leur arme. Ils couraient accroupi pour ne pas se prendre de balles et installèrent un abri de fortune avec les fûts. Eriol tirait quelques rafales pour effrayer ses adversaires. Le silence revint un moment avant que les balles fusèrent un peu partout dans l'usine. Le capitaine ne put voir ceux qui lui tiraient dessus à lui et à Matters. D'ailleurs, ce dernier priait silencieusement. Il avait trop peur pour faire quoique ce soit.

- Matters. Souffla Eriol. Ce n'est pas le moment de prier. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour sortir de là.

- Il n'y a aucune solution. On va crever comme des rats. C'est votre faute. J'aurais dû faire équipe avec le major.

- La ferme ! S'empressa de dire Eriol sur un ton ferme. C'est Arrow qui fait équipe avec le major Risbi. Et on va s'en sortir. Tu m'entends ! On va s'en sortir !

Hiiragizawa analysa rapidement la situation. Il ne savait pas où était positionnait le ou les tireurs mais ils ne pouvaient qu'être hors de l'usine. Il prit une grenade et la dégoupilla et la jeta le plus fort possible à travers une ouverture. Celle-ci explosa mais Eriol put entendre une voix qui criait en arabe. C'était bien un groupe qui leur tirait dessus.

- Matters, tire de couverture. Ordonna Hiiragizawa avant de partir sur le coté droit.

Il courut le plus rapidement possible. Il sentait ses muscles se câblaient pour fournir l'effort nécessaire. Il se cala contre le mur de l'entrée et jeta un discret coup d'œil dehors. Là il vit un soldat afghan isolé du groupe. Il bondit sur lui tandis qu'il entendait les tirs de Matters le couvrirent. Il pointa sur arme sur le soldat qui voyant cela se baissait tel un félin pour lui donner un coup de pied afin de le faire tomber. Eriol s'appuya sur son autre pied et envoya un coup de pied dans la tête de l'arabe. Celui-ci le reçut de plein fouet. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et prirent leur arme en même temps. Les tirs avaient cessé et les autres soldats afghans pointaient leur arme sur le capitaine.

Ne tirez pas! Il est avec moi! Dit une voix en arabe.

Les autres personnes baissèrent leur arme et Eriol vit le major Risbi arrivait d'un pas nonchalant. Le chef du groupe s'adressa au soldat que le capitaine tenait en joue avant de baisser son arme de même que Eriol. Matters sortit de l'usine et ne sembla ne pas comprendre la situation. Risbi leur fit signe de les suivre. Les deux amis se portèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais il y a anguille sous roche. Dit John à Eriol. Vous comprenez quelque chose ?

- Pas plus que toi. Mais on comprenait mieux arriver au village.

Ils furent accompagnés par Steve et les soldats qu'ils avaient combattu un peu plus tôt. Eriol regardait d'un œil mauvais les armes que portaient les soldats afghans. Ils cachaient quelque chose, il en était sur. La plaque de l'usine abritait soit des armes, soit autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces soit disant rebelles les avaient pris pour des ennemis et ils avaient la vie sauve que par l'intervention du major. Il marchait devant sans adresser un seul regard au reste de sa compagnie. Il avait changé depuis l'annonce de cette mission. Voir depuis plus longtemps que ça. Eriol croyait de plus en plus l'ancien général Webb et l'ancien lieutenant Naster. Le général Webb était mort il y a quelques années laissant ses petits enfants, un garçon du nom de Matthew et de Sophia qui avaient été séparés il y a plusieurs années.

De ce fait, Eriol avait demandé sa mutation, il y a deux mois, de l'équipe Hope pour être dans la police militaire. Mais sa mutation était restée en suspend. Le général en charge de l'équipe lui avait expliqué que l'Amérique vivait une période sombre de son histoire et il avait besoin de lui pour maintenir une cohésion dans le groupe depuis le départ de Naster. Le général l'avait promu capitaine et avait assigné Matters comme équipier. Seul point positif, il pouvait maintenant être plus libre dans ses déplacements et ne plus devoir rendre des comptes au major. Mais Eriol le savait, il se passait des choses graves dans les hautes sphères de la société. L'armée était la première touché et après ça sera quoi ? Le gouvernement ? Cela le faisait réfléchir de plus en plus et son sommeil en était troublé.

Eriol était arrivé au village. Un village où des habitations de fortunes étaient construites. Des familles entières y vivaient au milieu des rebelles. Des jeunes accueillaient les soldats et demandaient en arabe de la nourriture ou des médicaments pour leurs parents malades. Hiiragizawa donna un de ses rations à un jeune adolescent. Il discuta un peu avec lui avant de partir vers la tente du chef du village. Un homme, rondouillet en habits traditionnels, assez vieux, ses cheveux étaient cachés par un turban visé sur sa tête. Il portait à l'annulaire un anneau en or avec un motif à l'intérieur de la pierre qui ornait la bague. Il salua Risbi en s'inclinant et le major lui donna son pendentif. Eriol souleva un pan de la tente et pénétra dedans. Là l'homme le salua.

- Salam. Bienvenue.

- Merci. Répondit poliment Eriol.

Le chef du village dégageait une certaine prestance, Eriol le regarda saluer les autres de la section qui étaient arrivé et les invita à le rejoindre pour parler autour d'une tasse de thé. Il les servit et s'assit au centre.

- Je suis ravi que le gouvernement américain nous aide dans notre rébellion. Nous manquons d'hommes. Et désolé de vous avoir attaqué. On vous avez pris pour des talibans.

- C'est à nous de vous dire merci. Reprit Risbi avant de rajouter. Comme vous le savez, les Etats-Unis sont en proie d'entrer dans une guerre. Le onze septembre a marqué les esprits et nous devons y faire face. Tous ensembles. Les talibans utilisent la religion pour mener une guerre contre l'occident. Et nous devons prouver qu'ils sont pareils à des monstres. Répondit le major tandis qu'il regardait une danseuse avant de la mordre au cou tel un vampire.

Eriol ne vit pas clairement ce que faisait Steve. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir, à faire le point sur la situation.

_Des monstres ? Ton discours sonne faux, Steve. Tu as changé ou c'est moi qui ai changé ? Peut être les deux ? Il se passe tellement de choses incompréhensibles. Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée précise de la tournure des événements. Tu nous cache de nombreuses choses. Je veux découvrir ça. Tu as donné ton pendentif à cette personne alors que c'est ton trésor. Personne ne peux le toucher à part lui et toi Quelle est votre relation ? J'aimerais le savoir. Et cette usine. Quel secret renferme t'elle ? _

Eriol sentit son esprit s'échappé de son corps. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il n'avait plus la force de rester conscient. Il vit le chef du village s'approcher de lui.

- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous stopper ? Le projet Renaissance est en marche.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

* * *

**2009**

Eriol se réveilla tranquillement ce lundi. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se dégagea des couvertures. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Il se rappelait maintenant de cette mission, sa dernière mission en tant que membre de la section Hope. Il comprit que la personne qu'il avait vu. Ce chef de village. Tout devenait clair. Il faisait parti des loups célestes et ce projet Yue dont il parlait avant que l'effet de la drogue dans le thé fasse son œuvre. Steve était des cobayes sinon le premier. Ça s'était ce que Hiiragizawa avait déduit mais il n'en pouvait être sur.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière pour faire apparaître une pièce à la décoration simple, aux lavabos blancs et gris comme le reste. Il ouvrit le placard au dessus de la glace et prit une boite de comprimé. Un mal à la tête le tenaillait depuis la veille. Il avait bu trop d'alcool avec Anthony. La fatigue accumulée à cause des va et vient incessants dans New York pour chercher de nouveaux indices, les personnes interrogées et maintenant l'alcool l'avaient affaiblit. Il avala son cachet et bu un verre d'eau. Il s'examina et se frotta le visage dévoilant une barbe naissante. Il n'avait pas le temps pour s'occuper de lui. Eriol se doucha et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un vieux sweat shirt de l'armée avant d'aller manger un bout.

Son appartement ressemblait à un appartement de célibataire mais il était parfaitement entretenu. Enfin en temps normal. En ce moment, le parquet nécessitait un bon coup de ballet. Son bureau et sa table basse était sans dessus dessous. Les papiers et notes de son enquête côtoyaient des assiettes et des verres. Sinon, une large bibliothèque sur le coté était largement rempli par des livres de ses auteurs préférés : Lovecraft, Cohen, King, ou des atlas et biographie de groupes de rock de son enfance : les Beatles, les Rolling Stones… C'était à cette époque qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour la guitare. D'ailleurs il en jouait toujours. C'était un moyen pour le détective d'évacuer le stress des enquêtes.

Il se fit à manger, un œuf brouillé avec des tartines au beurre. Il mit tout dans une assiette et s'assit sur le canapé. Il posa son assiette et lut un bref résumé de son enquête avant de chercher un stylo et d'écrire une nouvelle note. Il mit tout dans une enveloppe et la mit à coté de lui. Il croqua dans une tartine et se leva pour prendre sa guitare. Il revint à sa place et accorda son instrument. Il s'installa au fond du canapé et composa une nouvelle mélodie. Il jouait un air empreint de tristesse, de confusion. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Ses doigts glissaient sur la guitare presque comme s'il l'a joué depuis des années. Mais il savait que non. C'était une nouvelle mélodie. Une mélodie qui correspondait à la situation dans laquelle il était. Une situation pleine de doutes. Doutes car il savait que cette enquête allait plus loin qu'un simple meurtre. Il avait mi un doigt dans un engrenage. Un engrenage mortel. Le téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

- Allo.

- Détective Hiiragizawa, ici le journaliste Ben Jameson. Je voudrais vous demander une interview concernant votre enquête. Est-ce possible de se retrouver dans un café ce matin ou dans la journée si vous le voulez bien ?

- Heu… Eriol hésita avant de se reprendre. Ça sera possible ce matin, on pourrait se rejoindre au Cosmopolitan Cafe d'ici une heure.

- Merci. A plus tard.

Ben raccrocha et laissa le détective se préparait. Il avala rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de passer une veste chaude. Il prit son enveloppe et ferma son appartement. Il salua un voisin qui sortait en même temps que lui et grimpa sur son scooter. Il le démarra et se glissa dans la circulation dense. Il doubla les taxis et les bus. Il se gara près du café et le journaliste l'attendait un café sur la table. Il lisait un magazine et leva les yeux vers le détective.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Dit Ben en souriant. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. De vital même.

- Ce n'était pas à propos d'une interview ?

Eriol était perplexe et ne comprenait pas l'attitude du journaliste.

- Non, j'ai des informations à vous fournir. Vous savez comme moi que Susan travaillait sur les loups célestes. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait commencé son enquête. En fait depuis le mois de septembre. Quand le laboratoire Actelion a changé de directeur.

- Il y a un rapport entre ce laboratoire et les loups célestes ?

- Oui, d'après elle, le conseil d'administration utilisait le laboratoire pour y faire diverses expériences. Tout ça en secret bien entendu. Vous vous rappelez il y a quelques années, cette terrible histoire. Une série de meurtres.

- Ah oui, The Beast. Je m'en rappelle. Ça s'est passé en Californie. Rien de bien précis à était filtré. Silence radio de la part des autorités de l'époque.

- Exactement. (Le journaliste fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver un paquet de cigarette) J'ai trouvé des informations, un ami qui travaillait pour l'époque comme médecin à L'hôpital St Joseph a recensé les différentes personnes qui étaient liées de prés ou de loin à cette histoire. Une liste des dix noms. Il ne m'en a donné que quelques uns. Il préserve l'anonymat des autres. Dit Ben en allumant sa cigarette.

- Vous pensez que nos deux affaires sont liées. La première affaire date de presque cinq ans. Demanda Eriol en faisant des signes de la main pour chasser la fumée qui venait vers lui. Et vous me la donnez ?

- La liste ?

- Oui.

Ben fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

- Non.

- Alors vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

- J'ai autre chose pour vous. Il existe quelqu'un qui conversait avec Susan avant sa mort.

- Sa source.

- Oui. Elle ne l'a jamais vue. Ils ne communiquaient que par lettre ou e mail. C'est les seules preuves de son existence. Son nom est Yue.

- Ou peut être que c'était son amant ? Demanda le détective en croisant les bras. Deuxième solution, c'est le meurtrier qui veut qu'on cherche une personne qui n'existe. Il nous oriente vers une fausse piste.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ! S'exclama le journaliste en levant d'un coup.

- Votre attitude me prouve que le contraire. Je pourrais vous faire arrêter comme suspect. Car toutes les informations que vous donnez sont autant d'indices qui pourraient montrer votre culpabilité. Et deuxièmement, le fait que vous possédez des indices pouvant faire avancer notre enquête me dérange. C'est un délit. Donc il vous reste une solution.

Eriol regarda fixement le journaliste qui était rouge de colère. Le détective le savait, il cachait quelque chose. Le journaliste était très connu des services de police car il écrivait toujours des articles sur les affaires policières. Anthony avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de lui parler. C'est pour cette raison que Hiiragizawa avait accepté de le rencontrer. Et il avait eu raison. L'œil droit du journaliste semblait devenir gris argent. Ben Jameson mit sa main pour cacher cette transformation et serra les dents jusqu'à s'en mordre le coin de la lèvre. Du sang coula et Eriol lui donna une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie.

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais j'ai besoin de ces informations. Il se peut que bien des histoires soient liées sur un seul point. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir. Un événement est en train de se préparer. Un événement qui changera le monde définitivement.

Ben lui donna un carnet sur lequel tout était marqué avant de partir. Eriol réalisa que le journaliste avait oublié de payer sa consommation et s'assit avant de regarder les notes.

- Je peux m'avoir ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Bien sur. Répondit Hiiragizawa en reconnaissant la voix. Kyle Anders, quel plaisir de te revoir. Ta petite visite dans le commissariat a bien fait parler d'elle.

Kyle s'assit devant le détective en posant son sac à dos sur la banquette à coté de lui. Blond aux yeux marrons, assez grand (un mètre soixante dix sept), musclé dû au cumul de ses deux passions, le surf et le Karaté. Un style skateur avec baggy large et tee shirt de grande marque de glisse lui convenait merveille. Avec ses cheveux mi longs en bataille qui cachaient ou dévoilé les trois anneaux à son oreille droite lui donnaient un certain charme pour la gente féminine.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait dans la dentelle mais c'était nécessaire pour vous parler. Mais je trainais dans le coin et qui je vois, le détective Hiiragizawa. Un coup du sort. J'ai une bonne étoile. S'amusa Kyle avant de demander à la serveuse un café au lait.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Tu me suivais.

- Hum… Peut être ou peut être pas. Dit Kyle en haussant les épaules. Le monde est plein de probabilités. Vous connaissez la théorie du Chaos.

- Vaguement.

- Pour faire simple, on pense que le monde est fait d'hasards impossible à calculer. Eh bien non, c'est une série de probabilités qui définit le destin d'une personne. Et les probabilités ça peut se calculer. Mais bon, les calculs seraient impossibles à réaliser pour un humain normal. En gros le destin est une série d'événements aléatoires. S'emballa Kyle dans ses explications. C'est comme…

- C'est pour ça que les hommes ont inventés Dieu. Quoique de plus facile d'expliquer des choses qui les dépassent. Coupa le détective en tournant une page du carnet. Mais je pense que tu ne voulais pas me dire ça.

- Pour faire simple. Je voudrais vous accompagner là où vous avez entreposé les indices de la scène du crime.

- Rien que ça.

- Oui, rien que ça. Je veux vérifier quelque chose. Il se peut que je connaisse l'identité du tueur.

Le détective ferma le carnet et le posa sur la table. Intéressé par les propos du garçon, il se laissait convaincre par les arguments de Kyle avant de répondre.

- D'accord mais je veux connaître ton histoire après.

- C'est promis. Je vous dirais tout. Mais il faut se dépêcher.

- J'appelle mon coéquipier O'donnell et on y va. Je veux bien savoir pourquoi il faut se dépêcher.

- Car j'ai faim et je veux rentrer à temps pour faire à manger et je dois faire les courses pour mes amis et moi-même.

- Tu vis en colocation ?

- Oui, avec mon meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Ce soir, sa petite sœur vient manger à la maison.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

- Car si on veut travailler ensemble, il faut se faire confiance. Et vous pourrez entendre son histoire, c'est lié à la mienne. On a une personne en commun toujours dans nos vies. Les autres…

Kyle s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Il en avait trop dit et s'en voulait. Eriol paya et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui murmura le nom d'Emma. Kyle secoua la tête et prit son sac en suivant le détective.

* * *

Meilin se laissa tomber au sol au ralenti digne de meilleures sitcoms. Gabriel rigola et l'aida à se relever. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Elle sauta et atterrit quelques centimètres dessous. Elle sautait de marches en marches telle une gosse. Gabriel la prit dans ses bras et elle se lova contre lui. Depuis ce week end, ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient cherchés longtemps, jouant à un jeu de séduction depuis que Gabriel devint interne. Meilin mit ses mains devant sa bouche et souffla pour se réchauffer. Tandis que Gabriel chercha ses clés de voiture.

Meilin commençait à faire des vocalises comme elle le faisait quand elle était au lycée. Elle avait rencontré un groupe d'amis qui avait un groupe de rock qui cherchait une chanteuse. Elle avait auditionné et avait été prise. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque qu'elle était devenu punk et à présent gothique. Elle chantait le premier couplet d'une chanson qu'elle aimait.

Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember.

- Ouah ! Je suis impressionné. Je ne te savais si bonne chanteuse. S'exclama Gabriel très agréablement étonné. Si je ne me trompe pas, cette chanson, c'est Angels de Within Temptation.

-Oui. Répondit Meilin en s'engouffrant dans la voiture. Tu as une bonne culture musicale. C'est ton style de musique ?

- Pas vraiment. C'est avec la petite amie d'un de mes amis que je connais depuis quatre ans qui écoute ce genre de musique.

- Et c'est quoi ton style musical ?

- Le rap ou le reggae. Ça dépend de mon humeur.

- Ton humeur est comment en ce moment ? Demanda Meilin pleine de malice.

- Devines. Dit-il en mettant une musique douce.

La voix du chanteur déclarait l'amour qu'il portait à une fille d'une voix chaude et sensuelle. Ils se garèrent et Meilin se plaça contre la voiture tandis que son petit ami sortait de la voiture. Gabriel fit le tour et s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de voir un homme sortir de son immeuble. Il portait un pendentif autour du cou et il avait une capuche sur la tête lui cachant le visage. Il le savait, il n'aurait pas une seule impression de liberté. Son visage se durcit faisant peur à Meilin qui plaqua ses bras contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Kyle et le détective Eriol Hiiragizawa fouillaient les différentes rangées d'indices entreposés dans un grand hangar. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils ne trouvaient rien de concret. Ils avaient eu une idée. Ils devaient tout ce qui concernait le laboratoire Actelion et le meurtre de Susan Lepervier. Kyle s'occupait du meurtre de la journaliste tandis que Eriol du reste. Les informaticiens de la police de New York avaient réussi à récupérer des données de la mémoire cache de l'ordinateur. Kyle regardait plus en détail les données. Des traces d'e mail envoyé à une adresse inconnue. _Surement la source de la journaliste._ Pensa le jeune homme. Il alluma son portable et essaya d'envoyer un message à ce Yue. Il avait entendu parler de ce nom là. C'était dans un des dossiers du grand père de Matthew. Aucune réponse pour l'instant. Il ouvrit internet et rechercha sur Google le nom du journaliste Ben Jameson et lut son autobiographie.

- Il a perdu ses parents, très jeune et vivait avec ses grands parents. Comme nous en gros. Encore un. Il est entré dans une école de journalisme en mille cent quatre vingt quatorze et en fut diplômé cinq après. Il intégra un journal local qui disparu deux plus tard avant de rejoindre le Post. Il enchaina des petits articles avant de suivre l'affaire de la nomination du nouveau directeur du laboratoire Actelion et ainsi se faire un nom pour intégrer, il y a six ans, le New York times.

Kyle tremblait en repensant à ce qui était arrivé au café. Cette sensation, quelqu'un dans le café était comme lui Il regarda d'autres informations et envoya un mail à un ami. Il pensait avoir compris ce qui se tramait. Il ferma son ordinateur et s'en allant. Il courait comme un dératé. Il arriva devant le New York Times et attendit. Quelques heures plus tard, son ami lui envoya une réponse sur son téléphone portable. Il vit le journaliste descendre. Il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Un petit immeuble au cœur du Queens. Ben Jameson entra chez lui et Kyle fit le tour de l'immeuble.

Le journaliste laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et prit un fruit pour calmer sa faim depuis cette après midi. Il lut ses mails et ouvrit un autre ordinateur. Il composa un mot de passe. Il le laissa charger et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha laissant l'eau chaude le réchauffer et en sortant il entendit un bruit signalant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il se regarda à la glace. Sa couleur naturelle avait repris son droit. Une couleur gris argenté. Il enleva ses lentilles de couleur et de vue pour mettre ses lunettes et sortit de la pièce. Il prit son téléphone portable et écrivit un message qui l'envoya à son meilleur ami pour lui donner des dernières nouvelles concernant son enquête. Pendant ce temps, il entendit un bruit sourd au dessus de lui puis un autre sur le coté. Il pensa que c'était un chat qui marchait sur l'escalier extérieur de secours. Il cliqua sur la touche OK de son téléphone et prit une tasse de café dans la cuisine. Il la sirota tranquillement et entra dans le salon.

Là un jeune homme était chez lui en train de le fixer.

- Yue ou je devrais dire Yukito Tsukishiro. Dit Kyle avant de pointer une arme sur lui.

Fin du chapitre

A l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, le chapitre 13 est fini. il va clôturer l'histoire d'Eriol et entama un nouvel arc porté vraiment sur Syaoran et Sakura. je tenais à développer Eriol et à introduire Kyle qui va avoir un grand rôle à jouer sur le prochain arc par rapport à son passé. D'ailleurs j'ai fini un passé d'un des personnages centraux de l'histoire. Bref au chapitre 14, amateurs du couple Syaoran Sakura soyez ravis. ils font apparaitre beaucoup dans ce je n'en dis pas plus.

J'espère avoir des reviews s'il vous plait. Et au prochain chapitre vers le 15 octobre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

Eriol était en train de regarder les archives de presse concernant la nomination en deux mille trois de Jacob Graham au poste de directeur. Cela faisait grand bruit car il n'était pas un scientifique mais un homme d'affaires de Wall Street. Il avait déjà officié dans de nombreuses sociétés. Il était un génie de la finance. On avait fait appel à lui pour remettre à flot un laboratoire qui avait perdu beaucoup d'argent par la perte de nombreux contrats mais aussi à cause d'affaires occultes comme la rumeur que ce laboratoire utilisait des cobayes humains pour faire des expériences sur le génome humain.

_Eh bien, les autorités ont trouvé leur sauveur. Tout ceci est quand même bizarre. Un seul homme peut il faire oublier toutes ces histoires en si peu de temps ? _

Hiiragizawa ne pensait pas que cette histoire pouvait avoir un lien avec le meurtre de Susan Lepervier. Aucun de ces événements n'était pas relié entre eux. A part peut être, une information cachée. Une information qui pouvait relier ces deux affaires. Mais pour finir le puzzle, il faut une autre pièce. Et cette pièce, il l'avait en ça possession. Il prit le carnet et le feuilleta. Il ne connaissait pas tous les noms mais le nom de Kyle Anders était inscrit. Il lut un autre nom.

_Dossier numéro : 346812_

_Nom Ezekiel Matheson _

_Date de naissance : 8 décembre 1984_

_Couleur des yeux : marron_

_Type sanguin : O_

Cette fiche ressemblait à un dossier de la police concernant les hommes et femmes qui avaient un casier judiciaire rempli. Fugue, trafic de drogue, violence, vol… Quelqu'un les fichait mais pour quelle raison ? Tout ceci le rendait dans un tel état de stress, d'excitation… il écrivit les données qui lui intéressaient avant de fermer le carnet avant de remarquer que Kyle Anders était parti. Il sortit de l'immeuble et se gratta la tête. Le problème pour retrouver cet homme était qu'il faisait partie d'un groupe de clandestins russes. Et quand on est policier, c'était très dur de les rencontrer. Il ne savait pas si cet Ezekiel avait un métier, une famille, des amis. Il ne partait de rien afin de pas grand-chose. Une adresse qui ne devait plus être valide. Il décida d'y aller. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps et ainsi peut être récupérer des informations sur le lieu actuel d'Ezekiel. Il continua vers les bas-fonds du quartier du Queens avant de trouver l'immeuble. Celui-ci était vétuste, la façade autrefois blanche était recouvert de rouille et d'une couleur noire cendre dû surement à de nombreux incidents. Deux personnes âgées assisses sur des chaises en plastiques discutaient de leur ancienne vie dans ce quartier sous un porche.

- Tu te rappelles quand on était arrivé dans ce quartier. Le vieil Hector, celui qui tenait l'épicerie, nous offrait du pain pour nos familles. On a construit ce quartier. Et maintenant, le gouvernement nous laisse tomber. Comment tu veux élever des gosses dans ce taudis. Dit celui qui avait le crane dégarni.

- Pardon de vous déranger mais je cherche une personne qui habite ou qui habitait ici ? Demanda Eriol.

- Tiens, un bon américain d'origine qui cherche quelqu'un dans ce quartier. Répondit celui qui avait des cheveux avec une longue barbe blanche. Tu dois être un flic.

- Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Ne nous mens pas ! Hurla le rasé avant de tousser bruyamment.

Il pointa sa canne devant Eriol. Il l'agita devant le visage du détective. Celui-ci ne bougea et laissa l'homme faire son spectacle. Il n'aimait pas les policiers et ne s'en cachait pas. Ou peut être c'était un moyen pour lui d'évacuer sa frustration envers les responsables qui les avaient parqués ici. Eriol réagirait aussi de la même façon. Malgré son passage dans l'armée, il avait compris que la vie des soldats importait peu pour le gouvernement quand ils avaient un intérêt propre dans une affaire. Il l'avait compris quand Steve Risbi est devenu une bête sans âme tuant ses ennemis et ses compagnons. Plus tard ; les craintes de Naster et de l'ancien général Webb étaient bien fondées. Il ne les avait pas écouté et voilà le résultat. Eriol souffrait de la mort de son ami.

- Quelqu'un a du faire une connerie et c'est ici qu'on cherche un coupable. Reprit son ami. Tu es payé combien pour aimer faire ton boulot. Et si tu te trompes, tu ne bousilles pas que la vie d'une personne mais de toute une famille. Après, ils ne peuvent plus se reconstruire, ils sont fichés à vie.

- Non, ne le prenais pas mal mais je ne compte pas arrêter quelqu'un. Je voulais juste trouver Ezekiel Matheson car j'ai des questions à lui poser concernant un événement qui s'est passé il y a quelques années. Dit Eriol le plus sincère possible.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête au même moment avant que le barbu dise.

- Le petit Ezekiel ? Je le connais depuis longtemps. Il jouait avec ma petite fille. Un garçon gentil sans histoire jusqu'à son adolescence. Il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il buvait, il se droguait. Il en a même vendu. Il a très vite quitté l'immeuble et a trouvé un appartement, j'ai entendu dire. Ses parents sont morts d'inquiétude le concernant. Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait en centre de désintoxication. Mais pour le reste, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Je vous remercie. Passer une bonne journée.

- Pareillement.

Eriol repartit bredouille. Il entendit son ventre gargouillé et décida de partir chez lui. Il monta sur son scooter et partit en trombe. Au même moment, une main d'homme entoura les deux personnes âgées. La tête de l'homme se glissa entre les deux.

- Merci de ne pas avoir dit à ce flic où j'étais mais comme votre rôle est terminé ; je peux me débarrassé de vous.

Le barbu le regarda méchamment et serra les dents, les faisant grincer.

- Et ma petite fille ? Qu'est que tu en as fait ?

- Morte. Mais avant elle m'a donné bien du plaisir. Elle a été amoureuse de moi et elle me l'a bien rendu.

Le jeune homme était grand, des cheveux blonds bruns, des yeux marron presque noir. Il portait un jean bleu foncé avec un tee shirt noir sous un long manteau noir chaud. Il regardait méprisant les deux vieux avant de changer d'expression avec un sourire carnassier qui dessinait sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'eux tandis qu'il jouait avec sa chevalière et son pendentif représentant une épée. Une autre personne arriva, il portait un jean de couleur noire avec des converses, une veste en cuir et un tee shirt de la même couleur que son pantalon. Son visage aux multiples marques comme des coups qu'il avait reçu. Un crane rasé et une barbe de quelques jours regardait Ezekiel de ses yeux noisette. Il était de la même taille qu'Ezekiel et portait le même pendentif.

- Tu es enfin arrivé David. Tu as accompli ta part du contrat.

- Oui, ils nous rejoindront et notre projet arrivera à son terme.

Eriol arriva chez lui et décida de se faire à manger. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et regarda à l'intérieur pour y prendre des lardons et des œufs. Il prit des pommes de terre dans un des placards. Il les coupa en petits dès et les fit revenir dans la poêle avec les lardons. Pendant ce temps, il battit les œufs et les mélangea aux autres ingrédients. Il secoua la poêle et en profita pour mettre le journal télévisé. Il retourna à la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux. Il se tenait là devant la plaque chauffante. Il mangeait un bout de pomme de terre avant de porter son regard sur le détective. Il le regardait en souriant.

- Tu cuisine divinement bien. Je me rappelle quand on quittait notre chambre pour aller piquer des aliments et tu nous cuisinais toujours de bonnes recettes. Content de me voir.

- tu es sensé être mort. Tu es sensé être… Mort !

- Et non, mon ami. Je suis ce qui est de plus vivant. Répondit l'homme en tapant le torse d'Eriol. Alors on est reparti comme avant.

Eriol le repoussa et hurla de nouveau.

- Tu as tué nos amis ! Tu les as tués ! Sans le moindre remord !

- Moi ? Tu en es sur ? Je me rappelle juste qu'après notre mission en Afghanistan, nous sommes rentrés aux États-Unis et que tu es parti. Tu voulais devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et je vois que tu es devenu un flic. Tu es resté dans le même univers. De la police militaire à la police tout court. Fit Steve en parcourant l'appartement en long et en large. Tu devrais regarder la cuisson de ton omelette. Ça risque de cramer.

Eriol se précipita vers la poêle et transféra les aliments sur une assiette. Il éteignit la plaque et alla dans le salon pour y voir Steve assit son canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

- J'adore voir ta tête. On ne sait pas vu depuis maintenant huit ans et tu reste incrédule mais je comprends, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te donner des nouvelles. Je m'en excuse. On pourrait manger ensemble. Je te dirais ce que je deviens et ce que deviennent les autres. Ils seraient contents de te revoir. Et Naster, tu as des nouvelles ? D'après ce que je sais, il se la coule douce en Floride.

- Comment oses-tu mentir ? Tu as oublié que tu es devenu une sorte de vampire. Tu as mordu et bu le sang de Matters. Je t'ai tiré dessus et c'est moi qui t'es tué. Je…

- Alors tu l'admets. Tu m'as tué. Tout ceci est de ta faute. Répondit Steve d'un ton sec, plein de haine. Je suis venu chez toi pour demander vengeance.

- Tu n'es pas réel, tu es juste une illusion causée par mon manque de sommeil, mon stress…

- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Je suis bien réel, je ne suis pas une illusion. Je peux te le prouver.

Steve s'approcha du buffet et prit une photographie. Il la fit pivoter, il jouait avec. Eriol n'en revenait pas. Comment un mort pouvait faire, toucher des objets. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de trouver une solution.

- Ne cherche pas d'explications. Il n'y a qu'une. Je suis bel et bien vivant. Et je suis venu ici pour réclamer vengeance. Repends-toi de ce que tu m'as fait.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends. Jamais ! J'ai voulu sauver la vie de mes compagnons. C'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a prit mais tu n'étais pas Steve Risbi. Tu n'étais qu'une bête assoiffée de sang et j'ai mis un terme à ta folie destructrice.

- Un terme, oui. À la mienne oui. Mais tu ne sais pas tout. Je vais t'expliquer autrement. Je n'étais qu'un pion. Il se prépare des événements qui vont bouleverser le monde. Et ça a déjà commencé. Une guerre est en train de se préparer. Une guerre qui risque de se montrer au monde entier. Chacun se prépare en secret mais je peux juste te dire que cela se répercutera sur les gouvernements, sur les personnes ordinaires et sur celles extraordinaires.

- Ne me mens ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tout ceci n'est que le produit de mon imagination. Ce n'est pas réel.

- C'est vraiment réel et tu es entré dans un monde de ténèbres. Bientôt ce sera une nouvelle ère. Et tu ne seras pas là pour la voir. Dit l'ancien major en levant les bras en l'air, d'une manière théâtrale il reprit. Ta mort serait l'œuvre de la bête.

* * *

Kyle était devant celui qu'il avait nommé Yue. Il jouait avec son arme. Il sourit puis pouffa de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Ben Jameson. Il écarta les bras et les mit en angle droit. Il haussa les épaules avant de dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je n'allais pas te tirer dessus. Je ne suis pas un tueur. Quoi que.

Ben recula d'un pas avant de grimacer. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude du jeune homme. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Et s'il savait pour lui, s'il savait pour son secret. Le journaliste se prépara à se ruer vers lui. Mais Kyle posa son arme sur le buffet qui était à coté de lui.

- Je sais ce que tu es. Je sais qui tu es. Je sais par exemple que ton nom véritable est Yukito Tsukishiro. Tu es né le vingt cinq décembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt trois. Tu as vécu dans un orphelinat pendant au moins cinq ans. Enfin un orphelinat c'est vite dit. Sainte Claire. Ce n'est pas un orphelinat, c'est plutôt une sorte de centre pour jeunes prodiges comme l'institut Xavier dans les X men.

- Vous m'embarrassez. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais si je serais vous, je partirais d'ici sans rien demander en retour.

- Ne sois pas sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas un ennemi, je pense qu'on est dans le même camp. Tu ne travaille pas pour les loups célestes. Et moi non plus. C'est ce qui est important. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Je serais ravi de l'entendre. Répondit Kyle en s'appuyant le dos sur le mur. Je veux la connaitre.

- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Qu'est qui me dit que tu ne fais pas parti des loups célestes. Tu peux bien me mentir et me tendre un piège. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait.

- Car je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme mon demi-frère, Seth. Tu dois le connaitre car avant tu faisais parti de l'orphelinat. Le même que le notre mais celui-ci était dans le New Jersey.

- Seth ? Tu es le frère de Seth ? Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Oui et c'est bien ça le problème. Il a… Oublies. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Tu es comme nous. Tu es ce qu'on appelle un « naturel ».

- Oui, si c'est que tu appelle quelqu'un qui a eu ses pouvoirs naturellement. Perso, je déteste ce mot. Cela fait prétentieux et…

- C'est mon père qui nous appelle comme ça. Le coupa Kyle.

- Bref, j'ai vécu à l'orphelinat mais j'ai continué à fréquenter mon collège. Je connaissais ton frère de là. Le petit sixième qui faisait que des conneries. Il est parti avec son père quand je suis rentré au lycée. Durant ma première année. Et depuis je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle.

- Qu'est qui te fait venir ici ? Cela concerne les loups célestes ?

- Pas directement. Je protège quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Le sœur de mon meilleur ami. Leurs parents bossaient pour le laboratoire Actelion avant qu'ils ne meurent. Thomas m'a demandé de veiller sur elle pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire tomber ceux qui avaient prémédité l'assassinat de leurs parents. J'ai donc décidé de prendre cette identité. Ben Jameson est porté disparu depuis deux ans. Une enquête qui a mal tourné. Il était correspondant pour le Times en Irak. D'après, ce qu'on sait, il aurait été fait otage par des rebelles. Mais personne n'est venu réclamer des informations pour faire bouger les autorités. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis. Enfin peu et surtout infidèles. Mais cela fait seulement quelques mois que j'ai retrouvé la trace de la petite sœur de Thomas.

- Qu'est que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda Kyle.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai aidé le détective à lever le voile sur l'assassinat de mon amie. Je lui ai donné le carnet que m'as remis un ami médecin qui travaille à l'hôpital St Joseph en Californie.

- Comment s'appelle ce médecin ? S'empressa de demander le jeune homme visiblement inquiet.

- Gregory Chase.

- Non. Dit le jeune homme d'un seul souffle, dépité. Alors il a tous nos noms. ?

- Oui.

- Il est dans la merde. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé il y a un an.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

- Le groupe des loups célestes a connu de grands bouleversements. Et s'il est allé voir une des personnes sur le carnet, sa vie est en danger. Tu sais où il habite ? On doit y aller immédiatement ! S'exclama Kyle.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de l'appartement. Il grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse et Yukito prit une veste et le suivit. Yukito monta sur le toit pour le retrouver. Kyle s'apprêta à sauter sur le toit opposé mais Yukito l'interpella. Le jeune homme tourna la tête avant de le questionner.

- Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Je pense que tu as oublié le plus important. Tu ne sais pas où habite le détective Hiiragizawa. Je peux te dire que c'est à l'opposé de chez moi. Je ne connais pas tes capacités mais je pense qu'elles ne seront pas utiles pour gagner du temps.

- Tu crois ça ?

Kyle plia les jambes et bondit de toutes ses forces. D'un coup, il atterrit sur l'autre toit laissant pantois le pseudo journaliste. Il se retourna vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents. Son regard laissait entendre « T'as vu ? Je peux aller vite. ». Mais la réponse que Kyle attendait fut tout le contraire. Yukito continua à avancer vers le bord du toit.

- Arrête. Tu vas tomber ! Tu veux te suicider ? J'ai besoin de toi. On doit aller sauver ce détective. Supplia Kyle, inquiet.

Yukito fit le pas de trop et disparut du champ de vision de Kyle. Kyle courut pour voir le corps du jeune homme et ne vit rien. Il porta ses mains sur sa tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son seul moyen d'information s'était tué sous ses yeux. Il hurla un juron et il voulut voir le corps de Julian. Mais il ne vit rien. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la chute lui revint à l'esprit. Il trouva ça bizarre. Il secoua la tête et essaya de trouver une solution. Il sauta du toit pour atterrir au sol mais il se sentit attirer en l'air. Deux bras l'entourèrent et il vit la tête de Yukito qui le regardait. Kyle était en train de voler.

_De voler ? Putain le con. Il m'a foutu la trouille avec son mini spectacle. _Songea le jeune homme contrarié.

Une onde de choc apparut dans le ciel dans une grande déflagration laissant un nuage de fumée en cercle.

* * *

Eriol n'en crut pas ses yeux. Steve lui parlait d'une nouvelle ère. Steve qui était censé mort. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il sentit une pointe lui piquait le cœur, son crane. On aurait dit des coups de couteau que lui assénait son corps à chaque fois qu'il essayait de comprendre la situation. Son corps avait créé un système de défense. Le détective porta sa main sur sa poitrine et souffla longuement comme pour tenter de réguler son rythme cardiaque qui s'était légèrement emballé. Il reporta son attention vers son ancien ami. Il était en train de manger un morceau d'omelette.

- Qu'est que c'est cette connerie de nouvelle ère ?

- Pour faire simple, de profonds changements sont en train d'arriver. On a commencé. Tous ces événements qui ont marqué ces dix dernières années. Le onze septembre deux mille un, la guerre en Irak. Cela rien qu'aux Etats Unis. Mais notre projet s'appliquera à toutes les nations. On est même à l'origine de la grande émeute de deux mille cinq en France.

- Qui ça on ? Pour qui tu travailles ? En fait, je deviens fou. Je te vois alors que tu es mort. Le surmenage. Ça doit être ça.

- Tu ne deviens pas fou. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué. Cela te dépasse complètement. Répondit l'ancien major avant de se lever et se diriger vers Eriol. On est en train de faire de grandes choses. Nous serons les nouveaux Illuminati. Le monde est notre terrain de jeu.

- Et l'armée dans tout ça.

- l'armée, tu me fais marcher. Tu n'as pas compris ? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. L'armée était un premier essai. D'abord s'infiltrer dans la défense d'un pays pour mieux le comprendre. C'est ça à quoi server mon rôle. Monter de grade en grade pour trouver des failles. Car en fait, je montais d'échelon jusqu'à trouver un peu plus tard un poste au centre de la défense ou même à la CIA. Mais des problèmes ont commencé à apparaitre. Des expériences, des enfants ; des personnes ont été au courant de nos projets. Le général Webb, Alexander Webb était un des leurs. C'est même lui qui était à l'origine du projet qui portait le nom de Captain America. Un projet de super soldat. Tu te rends compte comme dans le comics. La fiction est devenue réalité. Hé, hé, hé. C'est génial de te raconter tout ça. Sachant que tu va mourir ! Rajouta-t-il en jouant avec les mains pour intimider Eriol.

Eriol sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna mais ne vit rien. Les deux bras de Steve l'agrippa par le tee shirt et le projeta au sol. Il lui prit le pied et le traina au sol. Eriol utilisa son autre pied pour se défendre. Il le toucha dans les cotes. Steve le lâcha et Eriol se releva avant de lui asséner deux coups de poing dans le visage. Steve tomba au sol, légèrement sonné.

- Tu en veux encore ! Cria Eriol en colère.

Il l'aida à se relever avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Steve eut le souffle bloqué. Eriol recommença et le plaqua au sol en emprisonnant ses bras.

- Tu vas tout me dire. Je ne crois pas que tu sois le vrai Steve. Alors Dis-moi, qui tu es ? Tu m'entends ! Dis-moi !

- Que dalle.

- Comme tu veux.

- Ok.

Steve bougea les doigts de la main et Eriol sentit une chaleur au niveau de son tibia. Sa peau le brulait au travers de son pantalon. Steve se dégagea et rendit coups pour coups le traitement que lui avait infligé le détective. En dernier lieu, il posa sa main sur la tête de Hiiragizawa et les cheveux de celui-ci prirent feu.

- Tu as vu ça. C'est absolument génial, Dani. Ça crame, ça crame.

Steve l'envoya contre le mur. Il prit un couteau dans la cuisine et revint dans le salon mais Eriol avait disparu.

- Ne te cache pas. Tu ne fais qu'éviter l'inévitable.

Steve partit en arrière et un coup de poing lui fit partir la tête en arrière. Eriol était là le crane à moitié chauve. Il donna un coup de tête à Steve qui lâcha son couteau. L'ancien major ne tomba au sol mais chancela. Eriol lui fit un croche patte et son adversaire tomba sur les fesses avant que le poing du détective arriva sur le visage de son agresseur. Steve ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir le cou. Il s'entendait à ressentir la douleur mais rien ne vint. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que le couteau qu'il avait pris dans la cuisine se ressortait du ventre du détective. Celui qui avait fait ça se tenait derrière et aida Steve à se relever.

- Loki. Qu'est que tu fous ici ?

- Je te sauve la vie. Je croyais que ce type allait réussir à te tuer. Et qu'est qui t'as pris de lui révéler tout notre projet !

- Notre projet ? C'est plutôt celui de ton père. Le notre risque d'être plus grand.

- La ferme. Tu m'énerves à parler comme ça. Gabi, si tu ne te casses pas maintenant, je te tues. Et je dirais à mon père de tuer ta petite amie. Meilin, c'est ça. Je la tuerais de mes propres mains.

- Oui, oui. Maugréa Gabriel. Tu sais cette fille, c'est plutôt celui de Gabriel. Pas la mienne. Mon nom est Fenrir.

Eriol gisait sur le sol en plaquant sa main sur sa blessure pour empêcher son sang de couler. Il les écoutait leur discussion avec attention. Sa vue était brouillée et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Son corps s'ankylosait de plus en plus vite. Mais son cerveau tournait en plein régime. Il voyait le corps de Steve changeait comme éclaté jusqu'à devenir le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Au premier abord, il ne devinait pas qui était cette autre personne. Mais la chevelure rousse attachait d'une queue de cheval lui permettait de découvrir l'identité de son agresseur. C'était Gabriel Franklin, celui qui l'avait aidé dans cette enquête. En plus, il avait retrouvé un cheveu probablement roux sur le lieu du meurtre de Susan Lepervier. De ce fait, il comprit qu'il avait été roulé. Gabriel ne les aidait pas. Au contraire, il les menait à de fausses pistes en vue d'aider ceux qui avaient orchestrés ce meurtre et les autres agressions. Des bruits de pas furent les seules choses qu'il entendait avant de tomber dans un sommeil qui se voulait sans fin.

- Seth ! Connard ! Hurla Kyle qui venait d'arriver dans l'appartement avec Julian. Appelle les flics, Julian. Ordonna-t-il à son nouvel ami. Je m'occupe de d'eux.

Il se jeta sur Seth et les deux traversèrent la fenêtre qui éclata en mille morceaux. Ils tombèrent dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à la grande avenue. Fenrir courut et enflamma la veste de Yukitoqui s'en débarrassa d'un geste vif. Elle atterrit sur le canapé qui prit feu et Yukitopartit en courant pour échapper aux flammes. Il ne fit pas attention à Fenrir qui lui sauta de la fenêtre et se rattrapa à un rebord d'un balcon avant de descendre tel un chat. Fenrir fut dans la rue et courra vers le Madison Square Garden. Julian, quant à lui, ne se posa pas trente six mille questions et s'envola le plus rapidement possible et sentit le léger souffle de l'explosion lui caressait le dos et le bruit presque lui explosait les tympans. Le souffle devenant plus fort le propulsa contre un mur. Il tomba de quelques mètres. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle de la mort du détective Eriol Hiiragizawa fit le tour du pays. Plus que la personne, c'étaient les circonstances mystérieuses de sa mort qui soulevèrent de vives interrogations. Selon la version officielle, une fuite de gaz avait été le déclencheur de l'explosion qui avait déclarait un incendie général dans l'immeuble où vivait le détective. D'autres versions se firent entendre. Une avait un rapport avec l'enquête que menait Eriol. Celle d'un meurtre qui était en rapport un groupe mystérieux dont le nom n'avait pas été révélé et dont on ne pouvait trouver aucunes traces de leurs activités. La dernière faisait état d'un règlement de compte, une vengeance envers ce détective génial qui s'était fait pas mal d'ennemis durant ses quinze ans de loyaux services. Les journaux faisaient référence à ses nombreuses enquêteurs et titraient : _Un détective, un homme d'exception vient de nous quitter, paix à son âme. Adieu Eriol Hiiragizawa. _Le tout accompagnait d'interviews d'amis et de collègues.

Yukito reposa le journal sur le siège libre qui était à coté de lui. Il leva la tête et décida d'aller s'acheter un souvenir de son voyage à New York. Son travail était fini. En fait, pas tout à fait, il lui restait une partie à faire mais il devait le faire en équipe. Il avait décidé de rejoindre Thomas à Boston. Il acheta une carte postale de l'Empire State Building et sortit de la boutique. Il se rassit et repris son journal pour le mettre dans son sac. Kyle arriva à sa hauteur et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Alors, tu pars ? Demanda Kyle.

- Oui. Je pars rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Ma mission est terminée, je ne peux pas toujours jouer le rôle de Ben Jameson. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas le journaliste Ben Jameson mais Yukito Tsukishiro the flying man. Répondit-il. The flying man, quel pouvoir moisi. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai tué un homme. Sanglota-t-il.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas tué. Reprit Kyle.

- Si. En lui donnant ce carnet, j'ai mis sa vie en péril.

- Mais c'est Seth et Gabriel qui l'ont tué.

- Oui, mais ça ne change rien. C'est cet élément déclencheur qui a mis fin à ses jours. Ça ne change rien à mon erreur. J'ai merdé et on le paye cher. En plus, j'ai tué celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Susan est morte car je l'ai aidé pour son article. Comment me racheter après ça ? J'ai du sang sur les mains.

Kyle joua avec son bracelet qui l'avait retiré de son poignet avant de le remettre. Il se leva et partit avant de rajouter.

- Toute ta vie, tu vivras dans la tourmente. Vis en oubliant cet événement et essayant de poursuivre son enquête. Tu as un don pour de déguiser. Tu lui ressemble un peu et avec ton talent, tu pourrais reprendre son rôle. Ou au contraire, suis ta propre voie. Il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'à toi.

- Et toi, tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai suivi mon propre chemin. Je tiens à la récupérer coute que coute. Je le ferais et je tuerais cette personne de mes propres mains. Et quant à toi, fais ton choix et reviens si tu auras trouvé une réponse à tes questions.

- Ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

- Pas grave. Et permets-moi de te dire ceci. Peut être que nous cherchons tous les deux la rédemption.

* * *

**Samedi**

Sakura était avec Syaoran chez lui. Il était sur le canapé, les deux recroquevillés un écouteur chacun sur une oreille. L'Ipod en train d'émettre la chanson How to you save a life de The Fray. Ils s'embrassaient tandis que le bras de Syaoran caressait le bras de la jeune fille. La main du jeune homme s'approchait de celle de Sakura avant qu'il prenne un des doigts et commença à entrelacer la main de la jeune fille et d'y déposer un baiser sur la paume. Sakura sourit et trouva son petit ami extrêmement mignon et elle était touchée par cette attention. Sakura lui sourit et commença à se lever. Syaoran la vit faire.

- Saki, pourquoi tu pars ? Maugréa t'il avant de se redresser et d'étendre ses bras en baillant. J'ai envie d'un câlin. Demanda Syaoran en faisant une moue de petit enfant.

- Tu sais bien qu'on nous attend. On fait une fête pour le retour de Madison à la maison.

- Nous ?

- Oui, nous. Tu es invité. Ma tante a voulu connaitre mon petit ami pour savoir s'il était sympa ou non. Et accessoirement si elle devait le tuer où cas où. Allez viens ! Ordonna-t-elle en prenant un ton autoritaire qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Oui madame. Répondit-il en se retenant de rire.

- Qu'est qui te fait rire ?

- Rien du tout. Rien du tout.

- Mouais, on réglera ça plus tard. Tu viens ?

- Attends deux minutes. J'ai perdu ma veste.

Il fit le tour de son appartement et ne trouva pas sa veste.

- Saki, à cache cache ma veste, j'ai perdu.

- C'est moi qui ais ta veste.

- Merci de me le dire. Tu vas me rendre fou.

- C'est bien le but mon cher. Dit-elle en partant rapidement tandis que Syaoran fermait la porte rapidement pour la rattraper.

_Elle va le payer cher. _Pensa Syaoran un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Fin du chapitre


	14. Beginning of Dark Reign

_Nous sommes à l'approche d'une nouvelle ère. De tout temps, il existe un événement qui marque le commencement d'une ère. Une bataille. Une bataille entre deux ou plusieurs membres d'une même famille. Remus et Romulus pour la naissance de Rome. Abel, Caïn et Seth, les enfants d'Adam, pour la bible. Aujourd'hui, nous avons nos frères. Ils sont au nombre de trois. Matthew, Kyle et Seth. Nous sommes en proie à un nouveau règne. Celui du Mal. Des ténèbres. _

Ezekiel

**Dark Reign**

_Je promets de prendre soin de vous. Depuis la mort du chef, j'ai été désigné. Je sais qu'on se connait que depuis un an mais vous êtes, pour moi, mes frères et sœurs. Je dois agir comme le ferait un grand frère. Il est temps de rentrer…_

_Chez nous. Une nouvelle fois._

Lestat

_J'ai fait un futur. Un futur que nous devons stopper coute que coute. Une guerre. Mais pas une qu'on avait l'habitude de faire. Une guerre qui va nous dépasser. Tout le monde sera concerné. Ce sera une guerre totale… Une guerre civile. _

Sakura


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

* * *

Syaoran et Sakura étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé de la maison de la jeune fille. Une coupe de champagne à la main, des petits fours sur la table basse. Et surtout Tomoyo qui n'était toujours pas là était chez une amie. Syaoran se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. La tante d'Sakura le regardait fixement. Il savait qu'elle le jugeait du regard pour savoir s'il était digne de confiance. Sakura lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer.

- Heureusement qu'il y a pas Toya. Il t'aurait jeté dehors ou pire tu ne serais jamais entré ici. Estime-toi heureux, mon cœur.

- Qui est Toya ? C'est ton oncle ? Demanda Syaoran à voix basse.

- Non. C'est mon grand frère.

- Il travaille ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas être là.

- Non. Il a disparu depuis deux ans. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui.

- Heureusement.

- Hé. Dit la jeune fille en donnant au jeune homme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Syaoran se retint pour ne pas cracher ce qu'il buvait avant de comprendre sa maladresse. Il regardait Sakura vexée et s'en voulut d'être aussi cru. Il poussa sa coupe pour prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille. Celle-ci se débattit et le repoussa.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je m'en excuse.

- Tu voulais dire quoi ? Demanda Sakura en ne regardant pas son petit ami.

Elle croisa les bras. Syaoran se mit sur le coté et tenta de trouver son regard. Sakura bougea seulement la tête pour éviter les yeux du jeune homme. S'en suit un petit jeu entre les deux pendant que Sonomi était en train de téléphoner pour la quatrième fois à sa fille. Syaoran attrapa le bras de Sakura et l'obligea à se mettre sur lui. Il lui chatouilla le cou et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire cristallin qui chatouilla les oreilles de Syaoran. Il adorait ce rire si communicatif.

- Écoute-moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais le heureusement me concernait. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là, au moins, je peux rentrer chez toi avec ta tante. Plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Je suis désolé pour toi qu'il ne te donne pas de nouvelles. Mais je suis sur que ça lui fait mal autant à lui qu'à toi. Crois-moi. Tu auras des nouvelles, j'en suis sur.

- Qu'est qui te rend si sur de toi ?

- Eh bien, pour te l'avouer je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais, quand on a une petite sœur aussi adorable, on ne veut pas la rendre triste.

- T'es trop mignon.

- Moi ? Mignon ? Je suis génial, tu veux dire. Dit-il en se levant en mimant une personne imbue de lui-même. Je suis un dieu vivant. Un apollon.

- C'est ça. Prends tes rêves pour la réalité. Je pense sérieusement à te quitter.

- Ah ouais ! Et pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Une personne…

- Plus intelligente que toi. Coupa Sakura.

Syaoran fit une moue d'enfant et se jeta sur elle en la couvrant de baisers.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre. Intervint Tomoyo qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent honteux de la scène qui avaient offert aux personnes présentes. Sakura et Syaoran se remirent sur le canapé les yeux baissés.

L'amie de Tomoyo était brune avec des yeux bleus. Petite, des jolies formes. Elle souriait devant la mine déconfite des deux amoureux avant de saluer Sonomi. Elle portait une jupe écossaise avec un chemisier blanc et de grosses bottes. Elle se débarrassa de sa lourde veste pour la donner à la tante de Sakura qui la rangea dans un coin. Tomoyo portait un jean délavé avec un tee shirt moulant noir et un long manteau chaud. Depuis son agression, elle portait une croix chrétienne autour du cou.

Sa sortie de l'hôpital l'avait changée. Elle ne se comportait plus comme une princesse et elle était devenue plus proche de sa cousine. Cela avait surpris Sonomi mais à la fois, cela lui avait fait plaisir. Elle aurait aimé qu'elles s'entendent bien dès le début. Tomoyo lui avait confié que cette agression était le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie. Cela lui avait bénéfique dans le sens que c'était un électron choc. Elle avait joué à la garce et cela lui avait joué un sale tour.

- J'ai toujours voulu dire ça. Fit Tomoyo, fière d'elle. Je vous présente Emma Mitchell. Elle est avec moi à la fac.

Les trois autres s'installèrent. Syaoran tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant.

- Ne vous inquiétez, je n'allais pas violer votre nièce. Dit il réalisant soudainement les événements qu'avaient subis Tomoyo.

Nouveau silence et regard noir de la tante Sonomi. Sakura donna un coup de coude à son petit ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter sur ça. Reprocha la jeune fille.

- Je sais. Cela m'a échappé.

- Heureusement. Une autre gaffe comme celle là et je te quitte.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Syaoran incrédule.

- Bien sur. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Répondit Sakura. Je t'aime. Rajouta-t-elle plus bas en lui prenant la main.

- On peut entrer dans votre conversation ou c'est top secret. Railla Tomoyo.

- Bien sur. Je tiens à m'excuser. Fit Syaoran en portant son regard sur Tomoyo en premier lieu et après sur Sonomi. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère mais j'ai merdé.

- Vous êtes excusé. Je vous ai entendu et regarder du coin de l'œil pendant que je téléphonai. Vous n'êtes pas un mauvais garçon. Je suis rassurée. Dit Sonomi en lui tendant le plateau de petits fours. Prenez-en.

- Merci.

- Tu nous espionnais ? Intervint Sakura. Tu es pire que Toya au fond.

- J'ai promis à tes parents quand ils t'ont confié à moi que je veillerais sur toi. Que je protégerais contre de mauvaises personnes. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. J'ai eu peur que ce soit une personne qui te brisera le cœur. Expliqua Sonomi.

- Cela ne risque pas. Je ne ferais pas de peine à votre nièce. Elle compte trop pour moi.

- Et compte sur moi pour te le faire rappeler. Menaça Sonomi.

- Oui, madame.

Durant la conversation, Sakura regardait avec attention l'amie de Tomoyo. Elle pensait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Elle se posait des questions. Elle n'arrivait pas à situer sa supposée rencontre avec la dénommé Emma. Peut être se poser t'elle trop de questions. Pour le moment, ce devait être ça. Tous ces événements la rendaient un peu paranoïaque. Elle voyait le mal partout.

Pour le moment, elle était en famille avec Syaoran, Tomoyo, tante Sonomi et cette fille Emma. Elle but une gorgée de champagne et prit un petit four. Sakura se laissa porter par l'ambiance de la soirée. Syaoran discutait avec tout le monde, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa tante riait à ses blagues et semblait l'apprécier. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à la jeune fille. Sakura sortit prendre l'air. Elle posa sa coupe et marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle avait un peu trop bu et l'alcool lui avait coupé un peu les jambes. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et inspira profondément en ouvrant les bras. Elle se sentit prise dans un étau et le souffle de Syaoran lui chatouilla la nuque.

- Tu n'as pas froid Saki?

- Non. Maintenant que tu es là, ça va. Mais ça aller avant. Plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Je peux m'en aller si tu préfère.

- Non ! Reste.

- Ok. Répondit Syaoran en cherchant son paquet de cigarette dans son manteau.

Il le trouva et alluma une cigarette. Il tira une bouffée.

- Ta tante m'a proposé de manger ce soir.

- Ah bon ? Tu as répondu quoi ?

- Oui. J'ai répondu oui. Elle m'a l'air de m'apprécier.

- Oui, je suis contente.

- Cela se voit. Mais quelque chose te tracasse.

- Cette fille ?

- Quelle fille ?

- Emma, l'amie de Tomoyo. Je crois que je la connais. Je ne sais pas d'où mais je la connais.

- Ma puce. Tu réfléchis trop. Elle a juste un visage passe partout. Ou elle est dans ta fac et tu la croise souvent. Tu te complique trop la vie. Laisse couler et passe une bonne soirée en notre compagnie.

- Surtout en ta compagnie. Dit la jeune fille narquoise, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hé, hé. Tu m'as eu. Répondit il un peu rouge, se grattant le haut du crane. Mais au moins, tu as retrouvé le sourire. C'est l'essentiel.

- Allez, tu viens.

* * *

Lestat était en train de boire une bière et puis une autre. Cela faisait sa dixième ou sa douzième, il ne les comptait plus. Il était entouré de ses nouvelles recrues. Il avait utilisé son don pour les changer en marionnettes obéissantes et sans volonté. Ne répondant qu'à ses ordres, il dévalisait une banque pour récolter des fonds. Ses nouvelles recrues au nombre de cinq utilisaient leurs nouvelles habilités pour semer le chaos. Il ne restait que des gardiens, un corps sans vie, sans bras. Un pauvre amas d'os gisait au sol. Ses disciples avaient joué avec le pauvre garde comme des enfants peu soigneux avaient joué avec un jouet. Lestat fit un signe de la main et un garçon à peine assez de quinze ans se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

- Où en sont-ils ? Demanda le vampire sans même regarder son disciple.

- Bientôt fini, maitre. Un ou deux sacs restent à remplir.

- Parfait. Demande-leur de se dépêcher.

- J'y veillerais. Répondit en partant.

Le garçon partit vers le coffre mais en chemin, sous les yeux de Lestat, une main agrippa le jeune et l'envoya contre le mur. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance et laissa une marque sur l'endroit où il avait atterri. L'agresseur avait une capuche d'une veste blanche sur la tête et deux énormes écouteurs d'un casque audio autour du cou. Il marcha vers Lestat pour se mettre en face de lui. Le vampire envoya un message télépathique à un de ses victimes. Un autre garçon plus âgé que l'autre courut sur le nouveau venu mais le complice de l'homme à la veste blanche le bloqua et l'écrasa au sol en pressant sa tête avec une seule main. Le complice portait lui aussi une capuche pour masquer son visage. Lestat comprenant qui étaient ses hommes fit volte face et courut dans la rue. L'homme à la veste blanche voulut le rattraper mais fut arrêter par la main de son ami sur son épaule.

- Kyle, on doit les arrêter. On s'occupera de Lestat plus tard.

* * *

Syaoran et Sakura se firent face durant ce diner. Sonomi proposa à Syaoran un verre de vin que celui-ci accepta par politesse et parce qu'il aimait un bon vin rouge pour un diner comme celui là. Sakura le regarda d'un coin de l'œil visiblement mécontentement.

- Tu bois trop. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi. Le gronda t'elle. Sonomi, tu ne devrais pas le servir comme ça. Il ne te dit pas non car il a peur de te vexer.

- Je prendrais un taxi. Dit-il pour éviter une dispute. Je reprendrais ma voiture demain. Ça te va Sakura ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici. Proposa Sonomi.

Sakura sauta de joie à l'idée qu'ils puissent passer la nuit ensemble. Syaoran fut surpris du rapide changement d'opinion de la tante d'Sakura. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Par peur de répondre négativement et que la tante ne se mette en colère. Et il avait envie de rester avec la jeune fille.

- Vous avez tout le diner pour vous décider. Fit Sonomi avant de demander à Sakura de chercher sa cousine et son amie dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Sakura sortit de table et monta les escaliers. Syaoran se retrouva seul avec Sonomi et celle-ci commença à poser des questions personnelles.

- Vous vivez avec vos parents.

- Non, j'ai quitté le domicile familial il y a trois ans.

- pour quelle raison ? Mais je suis peut être indiscrète ?

- Non. Car je ne supportais plus cette vie, le grand luxe et tout ce qui en ressort. Mes parents travaillent pour le laboratoire Actelion. J'ai connu des enfants de chercheurs, de grands patrons. Des enfants qui se croient tout permis. Une époque, je me considérais comme ça.

- Vous préférez votre ancienne situation ou l'actuelle ?

- L'actuelle.

* * *

- On doit prendre la cassette de sécurité. Dit un jeune homme à son ami. Eh. Eh. Kyle. Kyle ! Tu m'entends !

- Ouais. Ouais. Répondit Kyle. Calme-toi. Tu as l'habitude de jouer au héros. Tu l'as fait pendant un certain temps.

Kyle lâcha le cambrioleur et fit volte face. Il se dirigea vers son ami et fouilla la salle de contrôle à la recherche des cassettes de sécurité. Il prit son sac à dos et appuya sur le bouton EJECT des magnétoscopes. Au fur et à mesure que les cassettes arrivèrent, Kyle les mettaient dans le sac. Il sortit de la salle de contrôle pour y voir son ami.

- c'est bon, tout y est. Demanda Kyle. Matthew, j'ai fini avec mon travail. Et toi tu en es où.

- Bientôt fini.

Il entra dans la salle et alluma un petit ordinateur. Sur celui-ci, il tapa une série de chiffres et de lettres. Dès qu'il eut fini, les écrans se brouillèrent et les caméras de sécurité ne fonctionnèrent plus. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et fit signe à son ami de partir sans oublier au passage la dernière preuve de leur passage.

* * *

Sakura toqua à la porte de la chambre de sa cousine plusieurs fois. Elle retenta une nouvelle fois quand elle ne reçut pas de réponses.

- Ouvre. Tomoyo. Ouvre, on va manger. Sonomi attend en bas.

Elle entendit sa cousine rire fort accompagnée de son amie. Elle l'avait vu monter avec Emma avec la bouteille de champagne. Sakura fulmina pensant que sa cousine devait être saoule. Elle toqua à la porte, cette fois ci violemment.

- Ça suffit les conneries. Tu ouvres ou j'entre sans prévenir. Tu as trois secondes pour répondre ! Ordonna Sakura furieuse. Un… Deux…Trois. Je m'en fous, j'entre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit un spectacle qui ne lui plus guère. Sa cousine embrassait Emma, toutes les deux en soutien gorge. Mais cela ne surprit la jeune fille et elle s'en moquait bien. Tomoyo avait toujours eu une penchant pour la gente féminine. Ce qui lui plaisait moins était ce qui avait sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Une poudre blanche reposait fièrement sur celle-ci.

- Oh, Sakura. Ça va ? Demanda Tomoyo qui se détacha de sa nouvelle petite amie.

- Non. Ça ne va pas.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? Demanda Emma qui s'avançait vers la jeune fille, seulement vêtue de ses sous vêtements.

- Ça ! Répondit Sakura en pointant du doigt la drogue. Tu te drogues maintenant. C'est ça ta nouvelle résolution, la drogue. De la cocaïne en plus.

Elle s'adressait à Tomoyo. Celle-ci se redressa et regarda les yeux rouges sa cousine, elle aussi rouge mais cette fois de colère.

- Tu devrais nous rejoindre. Je te trouve à mon gout. Proposa Emma en se collant à Sakura.

- Pas question. Je n'entrerais pas dans vos fantasmes. Refusa la jeune fille catégoriquement.

- Va-y, viens. Je te montrerais les bienfaits des caresses entre femmes.

- Dégage, espèce de folle. Fit Sakura en poussant Emma. Tomoyo, reprends toi. Ne te laisse pas avoir par cette… tarée.

Tomoyo ne réagit pas et enlaça l'autre jeune fille.

- Je pense que ta cousine a choisi son camp. Tu étais plus réceptive à mes caresses à l'Host Bar.

Sakura pâlit en repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait vécue dans ce bar. À Dracula, à ce comportement bizarre de cette fille. C'était bien elle. Sakura sortit de la chambre en courant et s'arrêta devant la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la porte et ferma la porte. Elle se sentit nauséeuse et son crane lui faisait mal. Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait bu et entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- Sakura, je peux entrer ?

C'était Syaoran. Elle ouvrit la porte, le laissant entrer. Son visage blanc angoissait Syaoran.

- Ça va ? Tu as… (Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre) vomi ?

- Oui.

- Tu as trop bu ?

- Non. J'ai juste…

- Juste ?

- Je savais que je connaissais cette fille.

- Quelle fille ?

- Emma. Je l'ai rencontrée quand Tomoyo s'est fait agresser. Elle était avec ce vampire.

Fin du chapitre

Un petit chapitre en avance qui a pour objet de montrer la relation Sakura/Syaoran. j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 17 et je commence le 18 quand j'aurais corriger quelques petits trucs. A la prochaine et merci.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le lundi suivant, Syaoran arriva en cours à dix heures. Le jeune homme entra dans l'amphithéâtre qui était déjà plein à craquer. C'était un vieil amphithéâtre qui était auparavant utilisé comme théâtre. La faculté était à l'origine une petite structure et au fur et à mesure des années, le nombre d'étudiants augmenta et ainsi le nouveau doyen avait décidé de construire des nouveaux bâtiments et d'utiliser les existants dans de nouvelles fonctions. Les sièges étaient de vieux sièges couverts d'une sorte de moquette de couleur rouge noire. L'estrade où était le bureau du professeur était surélevée pour assurer aux étudiants la possibilité de voir le tableau et le projecteur.

Syaoran s'installa devant deux personnes qui discutaient. Les deux étudiants pivotèrent et tapotèrent l'épaule du jeune homme. Syaoran les connaissait. Ils habitaient le même étage que Karim. Celui-ci leur serra la main avant d'entamer une discussion.

- Ça va les gars ? Vous avez passé un bon week end ?

- Tranquille répondit celui qui avait des cheveux courts et était le plus baraqué. J'ai eu un match dimanche de football américain. On a gagné haut la main. Tout ça grâce au meilleur quater back de la région.

Celui qui se vantait s'appelait Joshua Parker.

- Ne te vante pas trop. Répondit son ami, un garçon maigrelet et qui avait le crane rasé. Vous avez eu un match très facile. Contre le dernier du championnat. C'était un entrainement, pas un match normal. Sinon, ton week end s'est bien passé, Syaoran. Qu'est qui est arrivé à ton réveil ? Il est encore cassé pu ta grand-mère est morte. Combien de fois elle est morte depuis le début de l'année ? Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. Elle va bien au moins.

Le second se prénommait Dean Sullivan.

- Ouais, il s'est bien passé. J'étais chez ma copine. Je suis rentré que maintenant. Je me suis changé et me voilà. Et sinon, ma grand-mère va bien si tu veux tout savoir. Pareil que mon réveil.

Syaoran ne mentait qu'à moitié. Le samedi jusqu'au fait que Sakura lui dise qu'il connaissait cette fille.

- Emma. Je l'ai rencontrée quand Madison s'est fait agresser. Elle était avec ce vampire.

Cette phrase ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Vampire. Vampire. Ce mot, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il devait signifier. Dans quel sens, il devait le prendre. Vampire comme Dracula ou vampire dans le sens où un des agresseurs avait tenté de détruire la vie de la cousine de la jeune fille. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il penchait pour la deuxième solution. Il connaissait ce genre de personne. Un dealeur, un être infâme qui prend et transforme la vie de ses victimes en cauchemars. Il en avait rencontré plusieurs et avait failli en devenir un. Il était proche de la limite à ne pas franchir. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il était parti de Chicago. Malgré ça, son raisonnement ne pu le convaincre entièrement. Syaoran n'avait pas tous les éléments du puzzle.

La voix d'un des amis le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu as une copine ? Tu nous la présenteras et tu lui demanderas si elle a deux amies super mignonnes à nous présenter. Plaisanta je joueur de football.

- Je verrais. Rigola Syaoran. Vous savez si Karim est arrivé ? J'ai frappé à sa porte mais il n'a pas ouvert. Il est malade ?

- Non, il est parti tôt ce matin après la pause de neuf heures et il n'est pas encore revenu. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre.

- En parlant du loup. Il est enfin là.

Karim arriva fièrement. Il tenait dans sa main une poche en plastique. Il scruta l'amphithéâtre et dès qu'il vit son ami, il partit à sa rencontre. Il s'installa lui aussi en montrant le contenu de la poche. C'étaient des vinyles. Des artistes de reggae, de rock et électro. Il les rangea aussitôt dans la poche et les mit délicatement sur le sol à l'abri des coups.

- J'ai reçu ma commande mais je dois aller chercher deux autres qui me manquent. Tu veux venir Syaoran?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin. Railla son ami. Qu'est que tu ne ferais pas pour des vinyles ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Toi non plus, tu n'étais pas en cours. Tu étais avec qui ce week end.

- Ma copine. Tu sais celle avec qui se correspondait depuis quelques semaines.

- Tu as enfin conclu et bon choix. Elle est très mignonne.

- Oui, elle est belle comme un cœur. Répondit Syaoran avant de questionner Karim à propos de ses achats. Tu nous prépare quelque chose avec tous ces vinyles. Tu fais une fête ?

- Bientôt pour les vacances qui sont dans... (Le jeune beur regarda son agenda) deux petites semaines. Ça va être grand, très grand. Un truc de taré. Tu me connais.

- Ouais, c'est ce qui me fait peur. Tu devrais faire gaffe au nombre de personnes que tu invites. Quatre vingt, c'est beaucoup trop. Tes fêtes à la Stifler, on pourrait s'en passer des fois.

- Je suis la star de ce campus. Il faut que je montre mon statut. Plaisanta Karim.

La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un homme qui devait être à peine plus âgé que Syaoran et Karim entrait. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche sortie. Une veste de la même couleur que le pantalon accompagnait le tout. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens. Il tenait à la main une sacoche. Il monta sur l'estrade et sortit son ordinateur. Il fit les branchements nécessaires et appuya sur un bouton pour faire descendre l'écran du rétro projecteur. Après cela, il écrivit son nom au tableau.

Ezekiel Matheson.

Il se mit au bord et l'estrade et tapa des mains pour réclamer le silence.

- Bonjour, comme vous pouvez le constater, je m'appelle Ezekiel Matheson. Je remplace votre professeur de biologie. Le professeur Monroe est indisponible jusqu'à une période indéterminée. Bon, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Personne n'arrivera. Et encore désolé pour mon retard.

Il regarda vers le bureau et ouvrit un fichier PowerPoint.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Ezekiel. Il vient de nous le dire et en plus il a écrit son nom au tableau. Railla Karim.

- La ferme. Je sais très bien ça. Et la prochaine fois que je poserais une question, abstient toi de répondre aussi bêtement.

- Question bête, réponse bête.

- Je sais qui il est ? Intervint Joshua. C'est un élève de cinquième ou de sixième année. Il est connu car il est le champion du club de boxe de la fac. J'ai vu un de ses combats, il est impressionnant. En plus, il dirige une confrérie d'étudiants. Il y a pas mal de rumeur sur eux. Du genre société secrète que seuls quels étudiants ont pu y entrer.

- Du genre, société secrète comme les Bones and Skulls. Questionna Karim avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur son nouvel état d'esprit.

- Oh non, je te le dis. Je ne te suis pas sur ce coup.

- Allez Syaoran. Où est passé ton esprit d'aventurier ?

- Je l'ai perdu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que je sais où tes plans nous mènent.

- Tu devrais t'intéresser à ce genre de chose. Tu connais l'histoire de ces confréries d'étudiants ? C'est très intéressant. Elles sont apparues au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle et se sont élargies au vingtième siècle. On pourrait y faire un tour.

- Eh, tu confonds avec les confréries, Karim. Dit Joshua. Je suis partant pour aller les voir.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une société secrète va nous inviter comme ça. Allez venez, on est sensé être secret mais on ouvre la porte à tout le monde.

- Non, mais on pourrait forcer le destin. Répondit Karim, une idée derrière la tête.

* * *

Sophia ne sonna même pas quand elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son frère. Elle entra. L'appartement était assez spacieux, bien rangé avec une cuisine à l'américaine à sa gauche où le bar avait accroché la table à manger. La vaisselle de ce week end avait été lavée et la cuisine paraissait neuve. En face d'elle, deux canapés tous en cuir étaient collés l'un à l'autre pour donner l'impression d'un seul canapé d'angle. La table basse était recouverte de magazines ou encore de paquets de cigarettes. Au mur, des tableaux ou des tentures décoraient l'appartement. Divers autres objets finissait de remplir l'espace. La jeune fille vit que des documents étaient encore sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle partit à droite pour aller dans le coin nuit. Un des chambres avait la porte ouverte. C'était la chambre de Kyle. Elle ne s'y attarda pas pour aller vers celle qui était fermée. Elle ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre dans la pénombre. Elle évita les affaires sur le sol et tira les rideaux. On grogna derrière elle. Elle pivota la tête avant d'ouvrir les volets laissant filtrer la lumière. On grogna de nouveau et elle s'approcha de l'être qui était allongé dans le lit. Elle s'assit et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

- Megan. Tu fais quoi ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Maugréa le garçon.

- Ce n'est pas ta chérie. C'est Sophia, ta petite sœur. Tu te rappelle ?

Matthew maugréa et se redressa. Sa tête était sinistre. Il avait des cernes et était de mauvaise humeur. Il sourit à sa petite sœur et lui déposa lui aussi un baiser sur le front. Il sortit du lit et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver un tee shirt et un jogging. Il s'habilla et poussa Sophia vers le salon. Il fit chauffer du café.

- Tu veux du café ou autre chose ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Oui du jus d'orange. Normalement oui comme quelqu'un que je connais. Finit-elle par dire narquoise.

Elle alla prendre le jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et but directement à la bouteille.

- Merci pour ceux qui vivent ici. Tu veux laisser tes microbes ?

- Non. Mais quand on est bien élevé. On propose un verre. Répondit elle ironique.

- Petite…

- Pas de ça, monsieur. Pas de gros mot en présence d'une dame.

Matthew rigola.

- Voilà. J'ai réussi. Tu étais triste et je t'ai fait rire. Dit Sophia en levant les bras comme pour fêter sa victoire.

- Je t'aime So.

- Moi aussi grand frère.

Matthew se fit du pain grillé et s'installa à la table suivi de Sophia.

- tu travaille sur quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en regardant les articles de presses de la semaine dernière et les dossiers sur la table.

- Je me questionne sur nos actions. On est peut être en train de créer nous même notre perte. Nous faisons mourir des gens autour de nous. Des gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Comme ce détective, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Il enquêtait sur le meurtre de la journaliste et il est mort. Il a découvert trop de choses sur les loups célestes.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour toutes les personnes qui meurent.

- Tu as raison, juste pour celles en relation avec nous. Et ça en fait un paquet.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu t'en veux pour tout. Tu t'en veux pour t'en veux pour ne pas m'avoir contacté plus tôt. Encore et toujours. À l'époque, on ne s'était pas retrouvé mais quand tu m'as tout expliqué. J'ai eu le sentiment que tu n'étais pas responsable. Matthew se leva et alla contre la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Sophia le regarda avec peine.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je pensais que tu avais fait le deuil de ton ancienne petite amie.

- Je l'ai fait. Depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui me tracasse depuis, c'est ce qu'on a décidé de faire. On a décidé de tuer ce type. Gabriel Franklin. Celui qui se fait appelé Fenrir. Celui qui a tué Susan et a participé au meurtre d'Eriol.

- Et comment vous allez faire ?

- Comment ? Je pensais que tu serais terrifiée à savoir qu'on allait tuer quelqu'un.

- Je sais ce que m'aimerait que je fasse mais on n'agit toujours pas selon ta logique. Ça me dégoute de savoir ce que vous allez faire. Mais est ce que je peux vous arrêter. Je croyais que vous étiez les gentils.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas les gentils. On agit et on agira selon nos convictions. Quitte à faire des choses malhonnêtes.

- Je comprends.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu semble si sure de toi.

- Je ne suis pas. Tu es une personne formidable Matt. Un grand frère dont j'aimerais avoir connu plus tôt. Donc que tu fasses des choses peu reluisantes, je serais toujours près de toi.

- Merci, toi aussi j'aurais aimé de rencontrer plus tôt. Donc quand tu seras fini, on vivra comme une vraie famille. Bon, c'est décidé. Tu manges avec moi. Tu veux quoi pour midi ?

* * *

Sakura était en train de choisir les livres pour son prochain exposé. Elle avait décidé de passer outre le fait qu'Emma était la fille qui l'avait attaqué il y a quelques semaines. Sakura voulait avoir de nouveau une vie normale. C'était son vœu le plus cher. Retrouver un stage, reprendre ses études pleinement. Oublier cette histoire de loups Célestes. Elle avait failli être blessée ou même pire. Sa santé mentale et physique allait en s'aggravant. Elle voulait redevenir une jeune femme sans problèmes. Bref faire une croix sur ces événements qui l'avait rendue si tendue ces derniers temps. Mais en repensant à cette histoire, tout n'était pas si noir. Elle avait rencontré Syaoran. Un garçon sérieux et super mignon. Le garçon parfait. Elle aimait être en sa compagnie. Elle se sentait bien. Mike Hewitt, oublié. Emma, oublié.

Elle prit les différents livres que lui avait recommandés son professeur pour le reste de l'année. Les bras chargés de livres, elle partit vers la caisse pour aller payer. En chemin, elle ne put éviter une personne qui marchait au croisement de l'allée. Elle lâcha ses affaires et tomba sur les fesses. Les livres heurtèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sakura entendit jurer et cligna les yeux. La jeune fille ne vit qu'un pendentif. Elle comprit qu'elle avait percuté un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Une fille alla vers les deux. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de jais. Elle aida le garçon à se relever et celui fit pareil avec Sakura.

- Désolée. Je ne vous avez pas vu. S'excusa Sakura.

- Pas grave, Seth fera plus attention la prochaine fois. Répondit l'amie du garçon.

- Anna. Gémit-il. J'ai attention mais c'est elle qui ne m'a pas vu.

- Assez ! Excuse-toi. Ordonna Anna.

- D'accord. Se résigna Seth. Excuse-moi.

Sakura perçut dans le ton qu'avait utilisé une pointe de résignation. De ce fait, la jeune fille ne sentait que ces excuses n'étaient pas sincères. Il jouait parfaitement sur les mots et ses sentiments. Si Anna n'était pas intervenue, le jeune homme n'allait pas s'excuser même pire, c'était Sakura qui allait devoir faire des excuses sous couvert de réprimandes. Sakura remercia intérieurement l'amie de Seth.

- Au revoir. Dit Anna en partant en tenant la main de Seth.

- Au revoir. Répondit Saura en ramassant ses affaires.

Elle sentit une présence proche d'elle l'aidant à prendre ses livres. Elle reconnut Syaoran qui lui secoua la tête, un peu mécontent.

- Tu bouscule les gens pour te faire draguer. Dit-il ironique.

- Eh. Je ne me suis pas fait draguer et en plus, il avait une copine. De toute façon, je sors avec un garçon formidable. Mais ne lui dis pas, il prendrait la grosse tête. Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Syaoran pouffa de rire en tenant les derniers livres de sa petite amie.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je suis avec Karim. Il cherche ses derniers vinyles pour sa méga soirée. Et toi ?

- Comme tu vois. J'achète les livres que le professeur nous a demandé de posséder. Et je regarde les nouveaux romans et CDs. Merci d'avoir ramassé mes livres mais je vais me débrouiller.

- Non. Ça ne me dérange pas de te les porter, on pourrait finir la journée ensemble. On pourrait aller chez moi après. Proposa Syaoran. Enfin si tu as envie. Rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine non convaincue de Sakura.

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête pour répondre par la positive. Ils allèrent voir ce que faisait Karim. Le jeune beur était toujours du coté du rayon CDs. Il fouillait dans les bacs en vue de trouver la perle rare. Karim avait l'air renfrogné car il ne trouvait pas le vinyle qui l'intéressait. Syaoran lui cogna le derrière du mollet pour avertir de leur présence. Karim sortit la tête du bac pour saluer Sakura.

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle petite amie de Syaoran. Je t'ai vu quand on était au commissariat. Karim Abdouf. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Sakura Kinomoto. Enchanté de même. Tu cherches quoi comme vinyle.

- Un de Nirvana. C'est pour un morceau que je commence à faire. Un mélange électro rock. Mais je n'arrive pas trouver le morceau que je veux.

- Tu pourrais le commander. Karim.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Au fait, tu sais pour ce matin.

- Oui ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen d'intégrer la confrérie d'Ezekiel. Et ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Tu pourrais me demander mon avis avant. Gronda Syaoran.

- Non. Juste sois là en fin de semaine.

Fin du chapitre

En ce début de mois de Novembre, voilà un chapitre. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. A la prochaine!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Karim et Syaoran étaient arrivés à la maison qui servait de refuge à la confrérie Alpha Khi Delta. C'était une maison ancienne comme on en voyait sur le campus. Ses murs étaient blancs avec des briques apparents ici et là. Le porche, habituellement en arc de cercle, était rectangulaire avec des décorations à même la pierre. De nombreuses voitures étaient garées. Les étudiants de cette confrérie arrivaient ou repartaient. Syaoran ne comprenait pas sa présence ici. Karim avait un plan qui l'impliquait. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? En plus, ils attendaient deux autres personnes. Syaoran tapa dans un caillou. La maison donnait sur un mini lac bien entretenu. Le caillou ricocha et créa des ondes sur la surface de l'eau.

- Ça me soule, Karim. Si tes amis ne sont pas là dans deux minutes. Je me barre.

- Syaoran, Syaoran. Calme-toi. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. C'est qu'une question de temps. Pendant ce temps, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment t'es arrivé à sortir avec cette magnifique fille.

Syaoran braqua son regard vers son ami. Il se résigna facilement. _Trop facilement. _Pensa le jeune homme. Il lui expliqua en détail sa rencontre, les mails envoyés durant une ou deux semaines, la soirée à la discothèque. Il ne parla pas de la soirée chez Sakura. Il gardait ça pour lui. Karim l'écoutait avec attention. Le nom Avalon lui disait quelque chose. On lui avait déjà dit ce nom, il y a quelques jours.

Son téléphone portable sonna et il décrocha. Karim partit un peu plus loin. Il discutait tranquillement et s'énerva d'un coup. Syaoran était surpris de l'attitude de son ami. Karim ne s'énervait pas souvent. Son interlocuteur devait vraiment y aller fort pour faire sortir le beur de son calme habituel. Karim raccrocha et rejoignit Syaoran. Il s'assit sur les marches du perron. Dean et Joshua arrivèrent les bras chargés de deux packs de bières. Ils les posèrent et saluèrent les deux autres.

- C'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Joshua en tendant une bière à Syaoran.

- Simple. On entre quand on nous le dit et vous verrez. Vous aurez une grosse surprise. Et passe-moi une bière, Dean.

- Quelle surprise ? Je ne comprends pas. Où tu veux en venir. Questionna Syaoran.

- Tu verras. Dit Karim. Une chose, vous ne dites pas un mot, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. Prévint le beur. Pas un mot.

- Ok. Répondirent les autres.

Un garçon au crane presque chauve et aux multiples coupures sur le visage vint à leur rencontre et demanda s'il pouvait avoir une bière. Joshua lui répondit que oui et il se baissa pour être à leur niveau.

- Vous aussi, vous venez pour faire partie de l'ordre secret de la confrérie ? Demanda le garçon.

- Oui. Répondit Karim. On ne fait pas partie de la confrérie mais on fera partie de l'ordre secret.

- Comment ! Vous ne faites pas parti de la confrérie et vous voulez être membre de l'ordre. Vous êtes malade ? Vous ne comprenez pas à ce quoi correspond cet honneur de faire partie de cette confrérie. Cela fait plusieurs années que je fais partie de celle-ci. Et j'ai enfin l'honneur d'être invité à l'ordre.

Syaoran buvait les paroles du garçon avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils allaient faire. Il avait confiance en Karim et en son plan même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Le garçon se présenta en le nom de David Walsh. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à une petite salle en marge du salon où étaient des étudiants. Là, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition. Les ventilateurs tournaient à plein régime pour maintenir à une bonne température la pièce. Syaoran enleva son manteau et examina la pièce qui servait de bibliothèque et de salon de visionnage de films. Il marcha jusqu'à un meuble ancien rempli de vieux livres. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et parcourut du doigt la reliure de ceux-ci. Des œuvres rares sur les templiers, sur l'histoire de France et des Etats Unis.

- Je peux savoir comment tu va faire pour nous faire rentrer dans cet ordre S'adressa Syaoran à Karim. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, l'ordre n'accepte pas de nouveaux étudiants. Encore moins, s'ils n'étaient pas encore membres de la confrérie. C'est mal parti pour nous. Dit Syaoran en s'approchant de lui.

- Relaxe. Je gère. Je voulais savoir si tu ne m'en voudras pas.

- T'en vouloir ?

- Car j'ai dit que tes parents faisaient partie du laboratoire Actelion et donc tu avais des relations privilégiées avec des milieux de tout ordre. Politique, scientifique, économique.

Syaoran recula d'un pas visiblement énervé par la réponse de son ami. C'était pour ça qu'il devait y venir avec lui. Juste car il pourrait lui être utile. Pourquoi faire tout ça finalement. Il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire car Karim était son meilleur ami. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Karim utilisait leur amitié pour ses intérêts personnels. Jamais, il n'aurait pas cru ça de lui. Il le frappa au visage et le beur tomba au sol. Les autres ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait accoururent vers les deux jeunes hommes. Dean aida Karim à se relever et David et Joshua entourèrent Syaoran de leurs bras.

- Laissez-moi buter ce gars ! Rugit Syaoran dans une colère noire. Laissez le moi.

- Stop ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour se disputer. Dit Joshua.

- Si au contraire. Il m'a utilisé pour satisfaire ses intérêts. Vous savez…

- Que tes parents font partie de ce laboratoire. On le sait et c'est ce qui nous a aidés pour demander de devenir membre de l'ordre d'Alpha Khi Delta. Coupa Dean.

- Donc notre amitié n'a que d'intérêts de satisfaire les vôtres.

- Non ! Mais cela nous permet d'être là à ce moment.

- Dean, ferme là. Sinon je vous tue tous !

David et Joshua relâchèrent Syaoran qui partit dans un coin de la pièce. Il regardait ses amis avec un regard noir. Ils l'avaient trahi. Ils ne comprenaient pas leur attitude. En fait, oui. Il n'avait pas caché ses origines et c'est ses mêmes origines qu'utilisaient Karim, Dean et Joshua. _En gros, on m'a utilisé comme un objet_. Se dit-il pour lui-même. _Peut être que Sakura m'utilise elle aussi ?_ _Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut bien penser de notre relation. Elle aussi, elle est comme les autres ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire. En fait, je n'en sais rien du tout. Tout est confond, je dois réfléchir à la situation. _

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'être si en colère. La pièce était comme une huit clos. L'enfer c'est les autres se dit il en prenant une cigarette de sa veste. Le bruit de la ventilation lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se leva en allumant la cigarette et joua avec la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Il faisait des petits cercles que Syaoran brisait avec le doigt. Celui ci réfléchit quelques minutes. Pourquoi ne pas partir ? Rien ne l'empêchait de laisser ses amis en plan. C'est vrai, ils lui avaient prouvé qu'il était indispensable à leur entrée dans l'ordre. Ils lui étaient redevables. Il allait utiliser cet avantage à son profit. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Jamais, il n'aurait réagi si violemment. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à frapper Karim. Comme s'il n'était pas maitre de son corps, de ses instincts. Il se leva et frappa son pied contre la table basse. Il jura avant de se rassoir. Karim alla à sa rencontre et s'excusa.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir utilisé l'excuse de tes parents mais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité toujours comme ça. Tes parents te suivent même si tu ne t'en pas vraiment compte. Tu es leur fils. Tu as grandi dans ce milieu et ça a fait de toi, ce que tu es. Tu es Syaoran LI, fils de Xiaolang et Yelan LI.

- Ouais. Et pour toi, qui je suis ? Un ami ou une personne dont tu utilise la famille pour assouvir tes intérêts personnels ?

- Un ami, mon meilleur ami. Répondit sincèrement le jeune beur.

- Merci. Je te considère aussi comme mon meilleur ami. Et désolé pour t'avoir frappé.

- Je le méritais. Je n'étais pas tout à fait franc.

- Ça, c'es sur ! T'as pas intérêt à recommencer.

- T'inquiète pas. On va rejoindre les autres ?

Tandis qu'ils se levaient, ils entendirent un bruit sourd comme si on verrouillé les portes à clés. Syaoran alla vers les portes et tenta de les forcer mais elles restèrent impassible aux quels tentatives vaines du jeune homme. Il se retourna et fit signe aux personnes présentes de se réunir autour de lui. Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Bon, les portes sont closes et je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de sortir. Dit Syaoran.

- On fait quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester coincer ici. Se plaignit Dean.

- Claustro ? Se moqua Joshua.

- Non. Répondit Dean sèchement. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec vous une minute de plus.

- Qu'est que tu insinues ? Notre compagnie ne te plait pas. J'en ai marre de tes sarcasmes.

- Toi !

- Joshua, Dean, Du calme. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous engueulez. Il faut qu'on reste unis pour trouver une solution.

- Tu joues au chef, maintenant. Syaoran, ta famille ou le pouvoir de celle-ci ne te permet pas te jouer au caporal d'une armée. Depuis quand on doit rester unis, tu veux rester seul et là…

- La ferme ! Dean, tu te la boucle et tu m'écoutes ! Cria Syaoran exaspéré. Désolé d'avoir fait ma crise mais la situation a changée. On doit trouver une solution. Tous ensembles.

Tous cherchèrent un moyen de partir de ce huit clos. La bibliothèque et les meubles furent fouillés. Sans résultat. Syaoran auscultait la grande porte. Il mit la main sur le bois vernis à la recherche d'un mécanisme caché. Il sentait également que l'air avait changé d'odeur, ce qui le surprit.

_Tu te crois dans un film d'espionnage ? _Pensa Syaoran, blasé. _Ça sera vraiment trop gros si tu trouve une solution comme ça. Et les autres qui pensent que tu joue au chef alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils croient. _

Syaoran ne s'imaginait pas que jouer au chef, maintenir un semblant de cohésion était si difficile. En temps normal, il aurait répondu sur un ton moins menaçant, moins sec. Mais en ce moment, sa colère avait envahi son être. Il sentait l'adrénaline coulait dans son sang. Plus forte et plus tenace que d'habitude. Comme si la pièce, la situation le poussait à être quelqu'un d'autre. Syaoran se mit à réfléchir mais une envie de cogner Dean le prit. Il refoula cette envie en pensant à quelque chose d'agréable. Sakura. La chevelure couleur blé, cette façon de le regarder de ses prunelles vertes, ce rire si communicatif. Le bas de son ventre se mit à chauffer et la chaleur de cette excitation se transformait en images érotiques. Il se voyait tel un loup se jetait sur une femelle en chaleur.

Il se dégoutait de lui-même et pendant qu'il refreinait ses stupides pensées, il ne vit pas le poing de Dean le frappait en pleine tête. Syaoran s'effondra sur le sol. Sa tête cogna la tasse basse. Du sang coula de sa tempe. Le liquide chaud coulait sur son visage et Syaoran passa la main sur le chemin de son sang. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Ça va ?

- Je ne voulais pas. Je m'excuse.

- Syaoran ! Réponds ! Tu nous fait peur !

Les voix de Karim et de ses autres amis n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Le jeune homme était dans une transe. Tout n'était qu'un vaste rêve pour Syaoran. La frontière entre la réalité et le rêve se fissurait de minutes en minutes. Une envie le prit. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Il lécha son sang avec une certaine envie. C'était ça l'envie. Une envie de sang comme un vampire. Il trembla de tout son corps et rigola.

Un rire effroyable. Un rire qui colla une peur bleue aux personnes présentes. Pas à toutes. Une personne ne bronchait pas. Celle qui avait tout manigancé avec Ezekiel. David. David se délectait de ce spectacle et savourait celui qui allait arriver. La mort allait frapper la pièce avec une fureur d'un animal sauvage.

- C'est tout ce qu'on voulait Ezekiel. Lestat aura un autre soldat.

Syaoran se releva et commença son funeste travail. Il se vengea en premier sur Dean qui, malgré l'aide des autres, fut éjecté contre le mur avant de se faire étrangler par le jeune homme. Syaoran s'était déplacé à une vitesse que l'œil humain ne put le voir. Dean suffoqua avant que sa peau prit une teinte bleuté voire voilette. Karim et Joshua sautèrent sur Syaoran, entourèrent ses bras pour le forcer à desserrer sa poigne sur la gorge de Dean. Syaoran lâcha prise ce qui soulagèrent les autres. Mais il fit volte face avant d'arracher l'œil de Karim d'un geste de la main. Ce dernier hurla et ne put empêcher son meilleur ami de transpercer son ventre. Il tomba raide mort. Joshua courut et défonça la porte.

En vain.

Elle ne céda pas. Elle resta droite, le retenant dans cette pièce. Joshua eut la vision brouillée et puis plus rien.

- Nous sommes à l'approche d'une nouvelle ère. De tout temps, il existe un événement qui marque le commencement d'une ère. Une bataille. Une bataille entre deux ou plusieurs membres d'une même famille. Remus et Romulus pour la naissance de Rome. Abel, Caïn et Seth, les enfants d'Adam, pour la bible. Aujourd'hui, nous avons nos frères. Ils sont au nombre de trois. Matthew, Kyle et Seth. Nous sommes en proie à un nouveau règne. Celui du Mal. Des ténèbres.

Dark Reign.

Quelques moments plus tard, Syaoran était là. Droit. En train de voir Ezekiel récitait un discours avec une personne lui ressemblant. Un vampire comme lui. Et le corps de Sakura gisant au sol.

Morte.

Et il ne ressentait aucune émotion. Le corps sans vie de son amour lui laissait de marbre. L'autre vampire lui montra le cou de la jeune fille si blanc, si séduisant. Il eut envie que d'une chose.

La vider de son sang.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut, le bras de son petit ami entourant sa taille. Elle porta une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle devait empêcher cet événement d'arriver compte que compte. Pour Syaoran. Pour elle. Pour les deux.

Elle se dégagea le bras de Syaoran le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle se recroquevilla et mit ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Syaoran se réveilla par le début des sanglots de sa petite amie.

- Sakura, ça va ? Tu… Tu pleures.

Syaoran la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement tout en l'embrassant sur le sommet du crane. Sakura se laissa faire, apparemment un peu apaisée par les attentions du jeune homme. Malgré tout, elle avait décidé une chose et elle allait s'y tenir.

Demain, elle ira voir Karim.

Fin du chapitre


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

* * *

Arriver à la Roberts Academy, Sakura se sépara de Syaoran. Le jeune homme était déçu, lui qui voulait être avec elle. Il n'avait pas cours contrairement aux autres.

- Tu ne veux pas visiter la faculté avec moi ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Non, désolée. Mais je dois aller parler à quelqu'un et faire quelques recherches.

- Tu me trompe ? Railla Syaoran.

- Non ! S'indigna la jeune fille. Je ne ferais jamais ça !

- Je plaisante. Donc on se rejoint à midi. Dit Syaoran en tendant sa carte d'étudiante et un papier avec ses codes d'accès. Tu auras besoin de ça.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en caressant la main de Sakura. Elle parcourut les couloirs de la faculté à la recherche de Karim. Elle le vit et l'entraina dans le couloir.

- Je dois te parler. Tu savais que les parents de Syaoran travaillaient pour le laboratoire Actelion. Tu utiliseras cela pour entrer dans la confrérie Alpha Khi Delta.

- Comment tu sais tout cela ?

- Parce que je l'ai…

- Tu l'as ?

- Rêver. C'est aussi dingue que ça mais depuis toute petite, je rêve de temps en temps du futur. Ne me prends pas pour une folle mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Karim rigola et prit la jeune fille par les épaules. Lui aussi possédait une habilité qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il l'avait toujours caché et elle le disait haut et fort. Si Sakura avait rêvé de son plan, elle devait dire la vérité. Car personne d'autre ne savait pour Syaoran. À moins qu'elle le savait déjà.

- Alors, qu'est qui se passe dans le rêve à part cette révélation ? Demanda le beur, sceptique.

- Tu meurs.

- Je quoi !

- Tu meurs comme tes amis Dean et Joshua. Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? Fit Sakura, méfiante. Tu me crois folle mais je dis la vérité. Tu meurs comme les autres. Seul Syaoran reste. Mais il change. Il devint un autre. C'est peur pour ce qu'il lui arrive. Je ne veux pas que ça se réalise.

Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de Syaoran devenait une bête assoiffée de sang. La jeune fille fit volte face avant que son bras fut pris par la main de Karim. Il la croyait à moitié mais il voulait en savoir plus. Son esprit carburait à plein régime. Peut être trouvera t'il une réponse à quelques questions ?

Par ce geste, Sakura savait que le beur la croyait. Enfin, peut être pas mais elle avait une possibilité de le convaincre et elle ferait tout pour.

* * *

Syaoran arriva dans la salle du club. Un ring était installé au milieu de la pièce. Autour de celui, des sacs de sables de différentes tailles permettaient aux boxeurs de s'entrainer. Au sol, quelques cordes à sauter trainaient. Personne n'était présent. Il alla vers le grand sac de sable et dégaina son poing. Il frappa le sac, le soulevant. Le bruit sourd des chocs résonnaient dans la pièce. Syaoran enchaina les frappes jusqu'à être essoufflé. Il s'assit sur un banc pour retrouver son souffle. Une bouteille d'eau arriva à coté de lui. Il pivota et vit Ezekiel qui le regardait lui aussi.

- Tu as de bons poings. Tes jabs sont efficaces. Tu n'es pas un amateur. Tu étais dans un club avant ?

- Non, j'ai combattu dans la rue. De temps en temps. Pour me sentir vivant.

- Ok. Tu voulais t'inscrire ?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Je passais juste.

- Tu as de bons mouvements, tu pourrais rapidement te faire un nom dans le club, voir même plus haut.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère ne pas me faire remarquer.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ezekiel. Je n'aurais pas cru. Mais l'inscription au club te permettra de rencontrer du monde. De voir de nouvelles personnes. D'élargir ta vision du monde.

- c'est pour ça que tu es prof en plus d'être élève ?

- Je dépanne de temps en temps. J'aime bien enseigner. Ça change.

- Le changement. J'en entends tant parler. Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a prit en compte.

- Il prend tout le monde en compte. Même le plus petit événement peut changer le cours du destin. La théorie du Chaos.

- Tu prêche ce discours à tout le monde ? Plaisanta Syaoran.

- Oui et non. Seulement aux personnes qui risquent de faire partie de la confrérie.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai rencontré ton ami Karim. Il m'a dit pour toi. Tes parents sont des gens formidables, Appartenir à une telle organisation. C'est exceptionnel.

- Quelle organisation ?

- Toi-même tu n'es pas au courant. Quel dommage. Je croyais que tu le savais. Mais en fait, tant pis. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Mais Ezekiel ne bougea pas, comme paralysé. Il ne vit pas la personne derrière lui et une batte de base ball s'abattit sur lui. L'agresseur qui avait une carrure d'homme joua avec sa batte et tendit la main vers Syaoran. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il courut vers la porte mais le garçon se retrouva rapidement devant le jeune homme.

- Viens avec moi. Tu es en danger. Quelqu'un a changé le cours du destin. Ils vont attaquer plus tôt que prévu. Si tu veux vivre, viens avec moi.

La voix du garçon était sincère. Syaoran opina du chef et le suivit. Ezekiel, toujours groggy, montra toute sa rage. Le grand sac de sable se détacha de son socle et alla vers les deux autres. L'agresseur planta ses jambes contre le sol et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le sac qui explosa sous le choc.

- Va-y, je te rejoins. Dit Kyle.

Kyle se fraya un chemin parmi les objets que lançait Ezekiel avec son pouvoir de télékinésie. Kyle donna un coup de batte horizontal mais Ezekiel l'esquiva en se baissant. Le jeune garçon prit une jambe de l'agresseur et la souleva. Kyle tomba à la renverse et Ezekiel lui donna un coup de poing au visage et écrasa le bras où il tenait la batte de base ball pour la lui faire lâcher. Kyle banda ses muscles du bras et résista en se tournant sur le coté. Ezekiel, déséquilibré, tomba lui aussi en arrière sur les fesses.

- C'est l'heure de dire bonne nuit. Déclara Kyle en assénant un dernier coup de batte sur la tête d'Ezekiel.

* * *

Sakura expliqua à Karim tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début, sans rien oublier. Toutes les informations étaient importantes. Il se pourrait que la théorie de Syaoran soit exacte. Les loups célestes travaillent main dans la main avec les vampires. Mais comment faire pour les combattre ? Sakura se posait souvent cette question.

- on pourrait mettre un chapelet d'ail autour du cou. Plaisanta Karim.

- Sois sérieux. Je ne crois pas que ces croyances marcheraient sur eux. D'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir avec Erwan, c'est qu'il existe une maladie proche de l'état vampirique. C'est de là que cette mythologie autour de cette créature a débuté. Mais il possède des capacités bien réelles.

- Car ils ont été créés pour ça. Ce ne sont pas des naturels. Intervint Matthew qui était accompagné de Sophia et d'Erwan.

- Matt !

- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Karim. Sophia, explique-moi tout ça.

- Pour faire simple, c'est mon grand frère et je pense que tu connais Erwan. Ils connaissent votre problème car ce sont les nôtres aussi. Répondit Sophia.

- Je n'interviendrais pas dans vos histoires. Intervint Matthew avant de partir. Je voulais juste vous avertir d'une chose. Le destin n'aime pas être contrarié. Les plans des loups célestes n'aiment pas les imprévus. Votre rencontre ne devait pas avoir lieu. Sakura en choisissant ton petit ami, tu viens de créer ce qu'on pourrait appeler une catastrophe. Tu as choisi une personne alors que des milliers d'autres auraient pu être sauvé.

- Comment ? Je ne voulais pas.

- Trop tard. Syaoran est vivant mais tu as choisi de plonger le monde dans…

Matthew s'arrêta avant de comprendre que sa plaisanterie avait causé beaucoup de tristesse. Sakura avait les yeux rouges et était au bord des larmes. Ses plaisanteries ne l'amusaient vraiment pas. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf entre cette fille Emma, sa cousine qui se droguait et ce rêve apocalyptique sur la transformation de Syaoran. Matthew s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur. J'aurais fait la même chose que toi. Et je l'ai fait Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une façon de les arrêter. Bon j'ai à faire. On se revoit pour noël, n'est ce pas Sophia ? Tu viens à Los Angeles ?

- Bien sur, grand frère.

Matthew partit. Les autres se regardèrent et Sophia s'excusa du comportement de Matthew. Sakura essuya ses larmes et se reprit consistance. Elle était une battante.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. On pourrait en savoir plus sur nos ennemis ? Proposa la jeune fille.

- Matthew nous a laissé des documents et son appartement. Kyle et lui n'en ont plus besoin pour le moment.

* * *

Lestat replaça ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'était habillé que d'un boxer. Il était midi et elle n'était toujours pas là. Sa précieuse. Son instrument dans le but de détruire la vie de Sakura. Tomoyo. Il sirotait un verre à ballon de cognac. Il avait fait tout pour qu'Ezekiel soit satisfait. Attaquer Tomoyo puis Sakura. Faire en sorte que le jeune fille soit sous son emprise. Le reste était l'affaire du roumain. Il but une gorgée et reposa le verre. Il enfila un pantalon et un tee shirt. Lestat appela Edward et lui ordonna de faire un tour en ville pour trouver la jeune fille. Celui-ci partit après n'avoir pas contester l'ordre. Depuis des années, il pouvait faire obéir par sa simple volonté n'importe quel être humain. Pour peu qu'il possède le même groupe sanguin que lui. Par chance, le vampire était du groupe sanguin O, le donneur universel. Mais le plus intéressant était le fait que s'il partageait sous sang, il partageait certaines de ses capacités qui font de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Rapidité. Force. Endurance.

Il était un surhomme. Il serra les dents en repensant à eux. Seth. Kyle. Matthew. Ils étaient bien plus forts que lui. Eux, naturels. Lui, créé de toutes pièces. Ils les détestaient autant qu'il se déteste lui-même. Il voudrait tellement avoir plus de pouvoir. Son téléphone sonna et il dérocha furieux.

- Allo ?

- C'est Ezekiel.

_Manquer plus que lui. Il ne peut pas se débrouiller seul pour une fois. _Pensa le vampire dont la rage grandissait de minute en minute.

- Qu'est que tu veux ?

- Kyle m'a attaqué. Il connaissait nos plans.

- Cela me fait une belle jambe. C'est ton plan au départ. Le mien marche parfaitement.

- Mais, il se peut qu'il soit en train d'être contrer.

- Aucun risque. Je ne les attaque pas directement.

- Je t'envoie Fenrir.

- Que dalle ! Tu ne m'envoie personne. Tu m'entends ! Personne ! Vous me laissez faire mon business. L'attaque de la banque a échoué alors que c'était l'idée de Seth. Donc je ne vous écouté plus. Salut.

Il raccrocha et jeta le portable contre le mur. Décidemment, cette journée avait mal commencé.

* * *

Sakura et les autres étaient arrivés dans l'appartement. L'ordre régnait. Sophia invita ses amis à entrer. Sakura s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Sophia classait les documents avec l'aide de Karim. En chemin Sakura avait tenté d'appeler Syaoran. Il n'avait pas répondu ce qui avait inquiéter la jeune fille. Elle appela une dernière fois et laissa un nouveau message.

- C'est encore Sakura. Tu ne réponds toujours pas sur ton portable. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. S'il te plait, appelle-moi dès que tu peux. Syaoran, je t'aime.

Elle souffla exaspérée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Il lui était peut être arrivé quelque chose. Syaoran semblait être déçu de ne pas pourvoir visiter ensemble la faculté. Cette raillerie, c'était sa façon de cacher ses sentiments. Sa déception. Sakura se mordit la lèvre.

- Sakura? Sakura? Ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieuse. Demanda Erwan.

- Non. Non. Ça va. Je pensais à…

- Syaoran. Coupa Sophia.

- Heu… Oui.

- Il va arriver. J'en suis sur. Déclara Sophia.

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Car il est là. Répondit Sophia en désignant Syaoran qui entrait dans l'appartement en compagnie de Kyle.

Sakura sourit et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme. Il l'a fit tournoyer sur place et la reposa au sol. Syaoran lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle continua à se lover contre son torse.

- J'ai eu peur. Dit-elle.

- C'est rien. J'ai eu un sauveur. Répondit Syaoran. Kyle, merci.

- De rien mec.

- J'ai eu si peur. Reprit Sakura. Je croyais que mon rêve avait eu lieu. J'allais te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je serais toujours prêt de toi. Au fait, tu pourrais m'expliquer ton rêve et le fait que tu allais me perdre. Et il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Assis toi. Dit Sophia. Sakura, j'ai besoin de ton témoignage de ce qui s'est passé à l'Host Bar et à propos de ton rêve.

Sakura leur expliqua leur aventure et son rêve. Sophia, pour sa part, leur expliqua son histoire. Quand ce fut au tour de Kyle, celui-ci resta muet. Il ne le voulait pas. C'était trop dur pour lui de se rappeler cette période de sa vie. Il partit du salon pour sa chambre.

- Qu'est qu'il a ? Demanda Karim.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Sophia. C'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça. Il ne doit pas aimer raconter son histoire, je pense. Enfin, je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps.

- tu es pourtant proche de ton frère. Dit Erwan.

- En fait, on communiquait depuis longtemps. On s'est vu à sa sortie du lycée. Il a passé quelques semaines chez moi.

- Bon, on peut continuer notre recherche. Fit Syaoran. On pourrait commencer à nous expliquer cette histoire de pouvoirs.

- Comment es tu au courant ? Demanda Sophia.

- Car j'ai discuté avec Kyle. Il m'a dit qu'il possédait des dons particuliers. Je pense que vous avez aussi des pouvoirs. Sophia, on commence par toi.

- D'accord. J'ai le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Mais j'ai besoin de le dessiner. Je pense à la personne et je vois son futur. Immédiat ou non. J'entre en transe et je dessine.

- Comment tu as découvert ton pouvoir ? Demanda Sakura. Voir l'avenir, on peut voir le futur de différentes façons.

- Ma passion, c'est l'art. Donc c'est ma façon de voir le futur. Mais sinon, je ne sais pas comment je peux voir l'avenir. Et toi, c'est par les rêves.

- Je ne le contrôle pas. C'est effrayant.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. On doit prendre le temps de comprendre comment fonctionne ton pouvoir. Je pourrais t'aider.

- Merci.

- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, j'ai le pouvoir de générer de l'électricité. Reprit Erwan en montrant son pouvoir.

Des éclairs bleus dansaient autour de ses mains. Il joua des mains pour bouger les éclairs. Ils avancèrent vers Sakura avant d'aller vers Sophia. Les éclairs disparurent comme ils étaient apparus.

- Et vous autres Demanda Erwan.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Répondit Syaoran.

Karim n'osa pas répondre. Devait-il le dire ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout le monde s'était confié. Il devait faire de même. On lui faisait confiance et il en ferait de même.

- J'ai le pouvoir de communiquer aux machines. Un hacker moderne. Rigola-t-il avant de reprendre. Sakura, j'ai une idée pour trouver le lien entre nos vampires et les loups célestes. Tu va voler la drogue de ta cousine.

Fin du chapitre


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

- Comment ! Tu veux que je vole ma propre cousine. Déclara Sakura consternée.

Elle n'avait jamais volé qui que ce soit et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait arriver. Sakura qui s'était levé d'un bond à l'entente de la proposition de Karim se rassit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais quelque chose lui disait de dire oui. Elle ne voulait pas que le sort de Syaoran reste le même.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que le sort de son petit ami avait changé au cours de la journée. Pas de rencontre avec la confrérie et l'agression précipitée entre Ezekiel et lui n'avait pas été prévue par les loups Célestes. Chose assez rare pour être souligné, le don de la jeune fille s'était trompé. Pour la première fois et Sakura espérait qu'elle se trompera à l'avenir. Ce qu'elle rêvait n'était tout rose. Quelque chose d'horrible se préparait.

Kyle sortit de sa chambre et s'installa de nouveau autour de la table.

- J'ai entendu votre conversation. Dit-il. Je vais vous dire ce que vous allez faire. Tout d'abord, Karim retourna à la faculté et agira comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et toi Sakura, tu voleras cette drogue, je pourrais vérifier sa provenance. Continua Kyle.

- Comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Sophia.

- C'est mon petit secret. Bon, Syaoran, je sais une chose à propos de toi. Tu possèdes un pouvoir. Latent, je dois l'avouer mais un pouvoir. Il se peut qu'on puisse le faire marcher. Mais c'est à toi de prendre la décision.

- Un pouvoir ? Je possède un pouvoir ? S'étonna Syaoran. Tu dois te gourer mais je n'ai rien qui puisse faire croire que j'ai un pouvoir.

- Si. Tu as un pouvoir. Il ne s'est jamais déclencher car il ne sait pas comment se manifester.

- Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un être vivant.

- Syaoran, pour faire simple, un pouvoir on l'acquiert par les parents. C'est génétique. Ces sont les glandes surrénales qui déclenchent une hormone, l'adrénaline, qui en fonctionnant avec le système nerveux permet à nous autres de faire fonctionner nos pouvoirs.

- Cela expliquerait certaines choses. Des personnes faisant des choses incroyables. Mais pourquoi en parlait comme une être vivant ?

- Car il te contrôle si tu ne fais pas attention. Certains possèdent des pouvoirs, disons, simples. Respiration sous l'eau comme les poissons. Voir les sons comme des couleurs.

- Oui. Mais il faut différencier les pouvoirs avec juste un coup de stress. Le départ est le même mais celui qui possède des pouvoirs sait parfaitement utiliser cette hormone. Son cerveau sécrète automatiquement celle-ci.

Syaoran emmagasinait tout l'exposé de Kyle. Il bouillait d'excitation. Il pensait que son père essayait de trouver des médicaments miracles pour sauver des vies alors que des personnes développaient des capacités hors du commun. Il imaginait qu'une de ces personnes pourraient posséder la capacité de se régénérer. Tissus, globules blancs, globules rouges, cellules. Plus de cancer, de sida. Tout ceci était incroyable. Soudain, Syaoran perçut une autre facette de cette découverte. Ces soit disant vampires, Ezekiel et son don de télékinésie. Les gouvernements s'arrangeraient un moyen de contrôler l'apparition de ces pouvoirs et ainsi créer des super soldats.

Conflits meurtriers pour des personnes hauts placés qui assouviraient leur dessein. Colonisation de territoires. Afrique, certains pays d'Asie. Tant de morts pour des motivations personnelles.

_Déjà, c'est un bordel pas possible avec juste des loups célestes et ces vampires. L'environnement dans lequel on évolue est si petit et à la fois si grand. Je n'imagine pas si les médias avaient la chance ou la malchance de découvrir que les habitants du monde côtoient des personnes avec des habilités extraordinaires. _Pensa Syaoran.

Et il avait raison. Méfiance. Peur. Non acceptation. Il se passerait les mêmes événements lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Et le même destin tragique pour les habitants. Syaoran secoua la tête avant de demander.

- Qu'est qu'on fait alors ? Le reste des personnes présentes. So, tu as prévu quoi ?

- Rien, je reste ici jusqu'à avoir mon billet pour Los Angeles. Je pars dans deux semaines.

- Erwan ? Redemanda Syaoran.

- Je reste ici, j'ai des choses à faire et j'aimerais te parler en privé. De ton avenir, de nos projets. En fait…

- Tu veux retourner là bas. Coupa Kyle. Pas question de te sauver une nouvelle fois. Je ne suis pas un héros. Si tu veux te jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est ton problème maintenant. Pas le mien.

- C'était donc toi ce déclic d'arme. Intervint Sakura.

- Oui. C'était moi. Je ne devais pas intervenir mais j'étais obligé.

- Par qui ?

- Par un type aux cheveux noirs de jais qui semblait te connaitre. Toya, je me souviens. Son nom, c'était Toya.

- Mon frère !

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que son frère allait intervenir. Pourquoi n'était pas venue la voir ? Elle ne lui manquait pas ? Car sans lui, rien n'était pareil. Elle reprit consistance quand la main de Syaoran enlaça la sienne. Il calmait ses doutes.

- Tu sais où il est maintenant ?

- Non, Sakura. Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu comme il est venu. Une sorte de fantôme. Bon tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Go !

***

Sakura alla chez elle en espérant que personne n'était là. Elle devait monter dans la chambre de Tomoyo pour voler sa drogue. Quel était le lien entre cette drogue, les vampires et les loups célestes ? Qu'est que Karim avait en tête ?

_Réfléchis, ma fille. Réfléchis. Tu sais que les loups célestes sont une organisation sécrète comme les illuminati. Une chose. Ils ont un projet. N'importe lequel. Tu n'es pas là pour te poser d'avantages de questions. Un projet, quel qu'il soit, demande d'avoir de l'argent. Ils ne peuvent pas passer par des chemins conventionnels. Ils utilisent donc la vente de drogue comme moyen de faire de l'argent. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple que ça. S'ils sont aussi bien organisés, les loups célestes pourraient obtenir des fonds de manière légale. Mais pourquoi faire tout ça ? Les vampires, le Host Bar. Que de moyens détournés. Détourner. Détourner. C'est ça ! Ils utilisent le Host Bar pour faire croire à un trafic de drogue et ainsi créer des fausses pistes. T'es géniale Sakura !_

Elle entra dans la chambre. Elle fouilla un peu partout. La chambre de Tomoyo avait les murs couverts de photographies qui ne permettaient de voir de temps à autre la peinture jaune pâle du mur. Le mobilier contrastait d'un part avec le lit ancien et certains sortis tout droit d'un magazine de décoration. Des vêtements en boule étaient à coté de l'armoire. Le parquet grinçait à chacun des pas de la jeune fille. Elle qui ne voulait pas faire de bruit était déçue mais le fait qu'il est personne l'encouragea à continuer son inspection.

_Tu es chez toi, Sakura. Pourquoi tu as peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais chez une inconnue ? _

Pour dire vrai, elle était chez une inconnue. Elle et sa cousine n'avaient pas de relations privilégiées. Malgré son discours, « J'ai changé » Disait elle Rien n'avait changé, toujours aussi mesquine. Fausse. Cela énervait Sakura au plus haut point. Elle tira un tiroir du bureau en teck pour trouver un paquet de cigarette et d'autres photographies. Elle fouilla les deux autres tiroirs mais rien n'apparut. Sakura ne trouva rien. Ils avaient fait fausse route. À moins que.

La jeune fille se souvint d'une conversation entre sa tante et sa cousine. Sue n'allait pas ranger sa chambre tant que cet amas de vêtements restait en désordre sur le plancher. C'était là. La cachette de sa drogue se trouvait là. A L'abri des regards et des soupçons. Comment Sakura n'avait pas su plus tôt ? Elle se jeta vêtement par vêtements faisant disparaitre la pile pour en faire réapparaitre une autre un peu plus loin. Mais sa déduction semblait fausse. Rien ne s'y trouvait. Elle prit le temps de repenser à son hypothèse. La pile était la cachette idéale. Quelque chose clochait. En boule, la drogue se verrait donc il fallait une cachette supplémentaire. Il y avait des hauts et des jeans. Jeans ! C'était ça ! Les sachets qui contenaient la poudre étaient dans les pantalons. Sakura prit les pantalons un par un et fouilla les poches. Le premier, rien. Le deuxième rien. Mais le troisième fut le graal. Une pochette plastique renfermant une poudre blanche. Sakura trouva bizarre de ne trouver pas plus de drogue. Elle remit en place la chambre et partit en cachant la drogue dans son sac à main.

En pensant dans le couloir, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle avait refait la même chambre que celle dans la maison de son enfance. Le rose et le blanc prédominaient. Des ours en peluche aux nombre de douze. Elle avait fait venir son lit et son bureau qu'elle avait gardé depuis des années. C'était un moyen de sécurité, de faire le lien avec sa vie avec ses parents et son frère.

- Quelle jolie chambre de petite fille ! Dit Karim en se tenant sur le seuil.

- Qu'est… Qu'est que tu fais là ? Balbutia Sakura.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé. Répondit simplement le jeune beur.

- Oui.

- Passe le moi. Je ne voudrais pas que la copine de mon meilleur ami se fasse arrêter en possession de drogue. Alors qu'elle n'a rien fait.

- C'est gentil.

Sakura lui passa le sachet et Karim opina du chef comme remerciement. Il partit laissant la jeune fille seule. Sur son visage un sourire énigmatique se dessina. Sakura s'assit sur le lit, soulagée. Elle ne se voyait pas se balader avec ça toute la journée. Soudain, elle se redressa et voulut demander à Karim comment il avait fait pour la rejoindre. Il ne connaissait pas où elle habitait. Puis elle se souvint qu'Erwan le savait, lui. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre pour se reposer un peu.

_Erwan a du lui dire. Je me fais trop de soucis. _Se dit-elle pour elle-même. _Je devrais ne pas voir le mal partout. _

Comme elle se trompait.

***

Syaoran tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il entendit un clic et baissa la poignée laissant apparaitre sous ses yeux un studio. Le studio était sobre. Du parquet flottant, des murs à la peinture blanc cassé presque jaune pale couvert d'un drap derrière le canapé. Le canapé, une télévision posée sur un meuble composaient le seul mobilier. Le plancher craqua sous ses pas. Il fit tomber son sac à ses pieds et examina les placards. Vide. Tous étaient vides. Il se mit en tête de faire des courses un peu plus tard. Kyle lui avait dit de rester discret. Les loups célestes savaient où il habitait. Tant qu'il n'avait pas moyen de les combattre, il restait une cible facile. Donc cette cachette était la meilleure solution. Syaoran s'affala sur le canapé où une couverture recouvrait le cuir. Mais il se reprit vite et regarda à sa gauche. L'appartement était surplombé d'une mezzanine d'environ huit mètres carrés. On y grimpait par une échelle. Celle-ci, en plus de lui servir de chambre à coucher, lui servirait de bureau où des dossiers allaient être entassés. Syaoran ouvrit son sac et laissa ses chaussures dans la mezzanine. Il poussa sur ordinateur portable et chercha une prise électrique. Il brancha le portable au secteur et l'alluma.

Un craquement le surprit et se baissa. Appuyé sur la rambarde, il aperçut l'intrus. C'était un homme. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux marron vifs et un bouc ni trop court, ni trop long lui dessinaient le visage. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un tee shirt sous un manteau en cuir. Syaoran sauta sur le coté pour le surprendre. Mais l'intrus le maitrisa facilement en lui faisant une prise d'auto défense comme celles de la police.

- C'est toi le nouveau. Je suis Lionel Calzac. Je suis français. Je suis un ami à Kyle. Dit-il dans un anglais parfait.

Fils d'un menuiser et d'une institutrice. Il était né à Hossegor. Temple landais du surf. Il avait grandi sans causer beaucoup de soucis à ses parents. Dès son baccalauréat obtenu, il fila à Lyon pour entrer dans la police. Il intégra l'école nationale supérieure de la police. On lui apprit une forme de close combat et à utiliser les armes. Puis, Lionel suivit en parallèle des cours de criminologie à la faculté de Lyon. Lors de son stage, il grimpa à Nanterre. La ville bétonnée le laissa froid. Il n'aimait pas celle-ci et la ville ne s'en privait pas pour lui faire rappeler. Voyous, dealers et même ses supérieurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour le descendre moralement et parfois physiquement.

Lionel aida Syaoran à se relever avant de s'excuser. Syaoran ne savait quoi dire. Il était étonné qu'un français l'aide. Malgré cette rencontre mouvementée, il fit confiance à cette personne.

- Comment tu es arrivé dans notre galère ? Demanda Syaoran.

- C'est simple. En France, je travaillais pour le quai des orfèvres. Tu sais, c'est le département criminel de la police française. Après j'ai été muté dans un commissariat du sud ouest du pays. Et là, j'ai revu un collègue, mon meilleur ami à l'école. Et il s'est avéré qu'il était devenu un tueur. Tout ça pour me booster. Il avait un pouvoir (il se tut avant d'avaler sa salive.). Il pouvait se dédoubler. Je ne l'ai pas soupçonné. J'ai été nul et j'ai perdu quelque chose de précieux à mes yeux. Puis j'ai décidé d'aller au États-Unis pour entrer pour la police. Et c'est quand il s'est passé une chose horrible en Californie, que j'ai compris mon rôle.

- Quel rôle ?

- le rôle de t'aider. De les aider. Je vais t'apprendre à te servir d'une arme et de l'art martial de la police. Le Té. Du close combat. Expliqua le trentenaire.

Lionel était sincère. Syaoran avait raison de faire confiance.

Bien raison.

***

La cathedrale St Patrick était très connue à New York. Siège de l'archidiocèse de New York, St Patrick, commencée en mille huit cent cinquante huit et achevée en mille huit soixante dix neuf, était la plus grande église gothique du pays. Elle était située dans le quartier de Midtown en plein milieu des grattes ciels. Construit dans le style néo gothique, la cathédrale ne possède pas d'arcs boutants, ni de flèche à la croisée du transept. Son marbre blanc provenait de New York et du Massachusetts. La grande rosace de huit mètres de diamètre devant était l'œuvre de Charles Connick.

La cathédrale était la fierté du père Théodore.

Né dans une famille catholique convaincue, il fit signe de s'intéressait à tout sujet quel qu'il soit. Homme pieux avec un large esprit critique. Il faisait le bonheur des croyants qui venaient se confesser ou juste prier. Le petit bonhomme à qui il ne restait qu'un duvet de cheveux gris vers l'arrière du crane avait un discours ferme mais juste. Pour lui, la science et la religion pouvaient se mettre d'accord. Des événements pouvaient s'expliquer rationnellement comme l'homme sur Terre ou la création de l'univers. Mais certains resteront inexplicable et là entrait en compte la religion. Homme de paix, il invitait les représentants des autres religions autour d'un repas pour discuter. Aujourd'hui peu de monde étaient venu mais Le père Théodore savait que la messe de Noel allait être une réussite. Il marcha le long des allées pour se mettre devant le vitrail qui représentait Thomas d'Aquin. Grand philosophe et théologien du treizième siècle. Il contempla le saint et eut un frisson. Le vitrail pleurait.

Il pleurait. Oui. Mais des larmes rouges. Rouge comme le sang.

Théodore resta pétrifié et il ne vit pas son agresseur.

Juste le blanc de ses dents.

Des dents de vampire.

Fin du chapitre

Salut à touts et à toutes. Merci de me lire, je voix que mon histoire plait à de plus en plus de monde. Mais peu de personnes mettent des commentaires. J'accepte toutes critiques positives ou négatives (celles ci m'aideront à m'améliorer). A la prochaine et on se revoit qu'en fin mars ou début Avril car j'ai des partiels entre temps et il y a les vacances.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

La pluie de ces derniers jours avait place au soleil. Il était sept heures du matin quand le téléphone d'Anthony O'donnell sonna. Il se leva et répondit. La voix de Taylor Thayer résonnait dans son crane. Il avait découvert un corps dans une église et le légiste lui demandait de venir. Il se doucha et but d'une traite le café froid qu'il avait préparé, la veille. Anthony avala un cachet d'aspirine. Il avait trop bu hier soir. Son crane lui lancer comme des piques. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue. Il était marié, deux enfants et son couple battait de l'aile. Sa femme lui hurlait dessus de temps à autre et lui répondait. Il buvait pour fuir. Laissant sa vie de famille et professionnelle au second plan. Au moment de sortir de chez lui, il entendit sa fille de dix ans caché dans le recoin du mur qui séparait l'entrée de l'appartement et le coin de vie. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il lui sourit en mettant ses lunettes. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Elle allait être aussi grande que sa femme.

- Je m'en vais. Je rentrerais tard. Dis à ta mère que je ne serais pas là pour le diner.

- Tu as bu ? Demanda timidement sa fille.

Tant de sincérité le désarçonnait. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son crane en guise de réponse. Il ferma la porte et prit sa voiture. La ville s'éveilla et les rayons de soleil apparaissaient sur les façades des buildings tels qu'on voyait la Grosse Pomme. Les habitants de la ville s'affairaient à leur occupation. Pour eux, le monde n'avait pas changé. Une personne avait disparu chère à quelques personnes et le reste de la population restait stoïque. Le détective pensait que c'était normal. On devait continuer de vivre. Vivre. Vivre, c'est ce qu'il ne faisait plus.

Depuis longtemps.

Il survivait. A coup de vodka, de whisky. Il ne dormait plus. Presque plus. Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux la laissant se préparer au pire.

***

Kyle présenta sa carte du FBI devant le policier qui souleva la barrière jaune pour entrer dans le sanctuaire de la scène de crime. Des multiples policiers dispersaient les curieux qui se rendaient au travail. Le jeune homme était devenu membre du FBI à l'âge de vingt et un. C'était beaucoup plus jeune que les autres personnes mais il était aidé par le père de sa petite amie. Il se rappelait de cette période. Quatre ans auparavant. Un mois d'Avril.

Il faisait chaud pour un mois d'Avril. Une grande fête foraine était installée près de la ville de Los Angeles. Mais pour l'heure, le seul endroit où était Kyle était un cimetière. Il scruta les environs et remarqua que certaines tombes étaient fleuries et bien entretenues. D'autres, non. Elles étaient laissées à l'abandon. Kyle s'avança sans faire de bruit, un bouquet à la main. Il s'agenouilla et déposa la gerbe de fleurs sur une tombe. On pouvait y voir le prénom de Nina écrit en gros. Il constata que d'autres fleurs étaient fraiches de ce matin.

- Il est donc venu. Il ne t'a pas oublié. Contrairement à nous autres. Il nous a laissé tomber. Il ne répond plus à son portable. Je sais où il habite. Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller. Je sais que si tu étais encore vivante. Tu le sermonnerais pour son comportement. Je voudrais m'énerver contre lui. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Enfin, tu sais bien. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon frère mais je le considère comme mon frère.

Tu parles à une morte. Dit une voix féminine.

Kyle fit volte face et vit sa petite amie. Blonde aux yeux verts hérités de son père. Leur rencontre ne fut pas simple. Ils s'étaient disputés dès qu'ils s'étaient vus la première année de lycée. Les premiers mois furent difficiles et chacun allait de son pronostic pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier. Une véritable mini guerre froide avait débuté. Mais un beau jour, un élève de deuxième année les avaient vu dans un bar en train de parler et surtout de s'embrasser. Il s'empressa d'avertir tous les autres de cet événement. Leur querelle était enfin finie et allait tomber dans l'oubli. Depuis lors, ils étaient ensemble et cela semblait durer.

- Eh. Tu n'es pas réveillé. Déclara Lionel amusé.

Kyle retourna dans le présent et abandonna ses souvenirs pour faire face à la réalité. Lionel l'attendait avec le médecin légiste. Ils se saluèrent avant de pénétrer dans l'église. Il s'y dégageait une atmosphère particulière. Oppressante mais Kyle se sentait bien. Reposé. Apaisé. Il adorait ce passage de ce métier. Découvrir des indices importants sur le lieu de crime. Le légiste le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Il ne devait pas comprendre comment un jeune pouvait être au FBI. Kyle ne fit pas attention à Taylor et suivit le détective. Kyle examina les différents vitraux pour y déceler un semblant d'indices. Peut être qu'un de ces vitraux allaient leur donner une indication.

- C'est ce jeune qui a trouvé le corps. Dit Lionel en montrant un garçon.

Âgé de quinze à peine. Le visage tuméfié et rond. Le jeune adolescent avait les yeux rouges.

- Il travaillait pour le prêtre Théodore, la victime. Il passait tous les jours pour faire des livraisons pour celui-ci. Il est dans un état de choc. Continua Lionel.

- Et le corps ? Questionna Kyle.

- Là. Répondit Taylor en montrant du doigt un corps mutilé.

Le père Théodore était allongé sur le dos. Les bras écartés comme le Christ. Les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Autour du corps, un cercle fait de sang était visible.

Le médecin légiste fit son exposé.

- Pour se qu'on peut voir, la victime est de sexe masculin âgé de soixante dix années environ. On ne constate aucunes traces de lutte. Le tueur a sans doute surpris sa victime et lui assénait un coup mortel comme le montre cette marque sur le coup.

Taylor montra la marque. Deux trous comme si le tueur avait mordu sa victime. Comme un vampire. Kyle savait qu'il était dans la bonne direction.

- Sur le dos, des marques viennent s'ajouter aux précédentes. On peut en déduire que la victime était dos à lui et celui-ci a planté des petites épines. S'avança le légiste.

- Cela est à vérifier. Déclara Kyle. Autres choses ?

- Non. Je ferais une autopsie plus approfondie quand on aurait transporté le corps. Finit l'afro américain qui détestait déjà Kyle.

- Le sang, on sait à qui il appartient ?

- Non, Kyle. On ne sait pas. Mais je doute qu'il appartient au tueur. Ce doit être le sang de la victime. Je mets ma main à couper que c'est un meurtre sacrificiel. Un moyen pour le tueur de montrer sa toute puissance. Dit Lionel. C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? Reprit le jeune détective à voix basse.

- Oui. Répondit l'agent du FBI sur le même ton.

Kyle demanda à un policier sur les lieux une lampe de poche et s'aventura dans l'église. Il arpenta les allées. Les bancs étaient toujours en place. Aucune lutte. Rien. Un meurtre rapide mais au combien horrible. Kyle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il avait autant de mal à se contenir quand il voyait son œuvre.

Lestat.

Ce vampire lui avait tout pris. Ce monstre lui avait pris sa petite amie. Emma. Il se souvenait de son quotidien avec elle.

- Tu va me prendre pour un fou mais ça me fait du bien de me confier. Dit Kyle en prenant la main d'Emma. Même vivante, elle était à l'écoute des personnes l'entourant. C'était une fille bien.

- Je sais. Je ne l'ai pas connu mais on ne m'en a dit que du bien. Tu tenais vraiment à elle.

- Lui y tenait. Pas moi.

- Menteur.

- Si, je tenais à elle. Elle était notre mascotte. Ouais une mascotte de notre petit groupe. Tu te serais bien entendu avec elle. Dit Kyle avant de demander. On fait quoi cette après midi ?

- D'abord on pourrait aller manger chez moi. Ça te dit ?

- D'accord, allons-y.

Ils prirent le métro pour aller chez Emma. Elle habitait un petit quartier de banlieue. Là où c'était passé un drame qui avait changé beaucoup de chose. La maison de la jeune fille était blanche avec des volets rouges. Un petit air de maison du sud ouest de la France se dégageait de celle-ci. C'était dû en partie par les origines françaises et plus particulièrement basques du père d'Emma. Les deux jeunes gens entendirent des bruits de mécaniques sortirent du garage.

- Ça doit être mon père. Déclara Emma. Il doit être en train de réparer une vielle moto ou voiture de collection. Ma mère risque de devenir folle.

Kyle rigola. Il adorait venir ici. Avoir une famille normale. C'est ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout. Il avait toujours vécu avec sa mère. Sans connaitre son père. Comment expliquer aux autres son histoire sans se faire montrer du doigt. Sa mère avait eu une aventure avec un homme marié. Elle avait gardé Kyle et l'avait élevé. Seule. Certains traitaient sa mère de trainée, de fille facile. Kyle savait que les autres avaient entendu ça de la bouche de leurs parents. Il s'était battu contre eux. Sa mère l'avait réprimandé et il avait répondu qu'il voulait la protéger. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. C'était le dernier moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé. Deux mois plus tard, elle mourait d'un cancer des poumons. Il avait huit ans.

De plus, six ans plus tard, il avait rencontré Seth. Kyle eut un choc. Il apprenait par la même occasion que Seth était son demi-frère et que son père allait devenir son tuteur légal. Gros choc. Comment faire confiance à une personne qui l'avait abandonné à la naissance ? Comment accepter que cet homme et ce garçon allaient faire partie de sa vie ? Toutes ces questions l'énervaient et il décida de se faire émanciper. Comme ça, plus de tuteur, plus de lien avec Jacob Graham. Kyle prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Anders.

- Tu fais la cuisine ? Proposa Emma.

Kyle revenait à la réalité avant de sortir les poêles et de prendre les aliments.

- Ailes de poulets et frites, ça te va ? Demanda Kyle.

- Parfait.

Le jeune homme fit chauffer les ailes de poulets et en même temps fit revenir les frites dans la même huile. Emma s'assit après avoir mis la table. Elle le regardait faire. Kyle fit sauter les ailes avec dextérité et prit une frite déjà cuite avant de la mettre dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci mordit dedans avant de souffler pour montrer que c'était brulant. Kyle l'embrassa et retourna à son œuvre.

De bons et doux moments entre elle et lui. Cela lui manquait terriblement. Il se sentait nostalgique de cette période. _A quel point_ ? Se demanda Kyle. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à vivre dans le passé. Sa vie et ses choix le prouvaient. Son héritage créait cette situation. Kyle payait cash les erreurs de ses parents. Sa génération sacrifiée pour les desseins de la précédente.

Kyle continua son exploration quand il comprit que Lestat lui avait laissé un message. Un des bancs de droite caché aux yeux de tous avait disparu et avait laissé sa place à une toile en bois. Elle était d'un bois presque pourri, rongé par les termites et des gros clous rouillés. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête de gauche à droite pour voir si personne ne le voyait. Il mit la lampe en ses dents et força pour soulever la plaque. Il s'arque-bouta et arracha la dalle en bois qui était cloué au sol. L'inscription apparaissait devant lui.

- Les loups célestes sont l'avenir. Dieu n'est plus. L'homme reprendra le contrôle de son destin. Le destin est une boucle infernale. Le serpent qui se mord la queue. Ouroboros est notre seigneur. Nous domptons le serpent. Nous montrons la marche à suivre à l'humanité. Dans l'ombre. Dans les ténèbres. Pour cela nous avons des légats. Et le premier d'entre eux se nomme Lestat.

Kyle remit la plaque et revenait à hauteur des autres. Une autre personne était arrivée. Elle cachait ses yeux avec des lunettes de soleil. Elle parlait avec le médecin légiste. Les deux lançaient des regards à Lionel et lui. Kyle ne fit pas attention à leur discussion.

- C'est lui qui remplace Daniel dans l'affaire des loups célestes. Déclara Taylor en montrant le français.

- Je suis au courant. Et l'autre ?

- Kyle, un agent fédéral. Je le déteste déjà. Je ne suis pas flic mais je n'aime pas les cowboys du FBI. Ils arrivent pour boucler l'affaire quand tout est déjà presque fait. C'est eux qui récoltent les lauriers.

- Tu parles comme un flic. S'amusa Anthony. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ?

- On va mener l'enquête en parallèle. Pour cela, on va réunir les personnes au courant de l'enquête. On se retrouve chez moi. Vers une heure de l'après midi. J'ai besoin de récupérer des dossiers au NYPD.

- Je ferais pareil.

- Mais continue de leur donner des informations. Nous sommes hors jeu mais toi tu ne l'ais pas.

***

Sakura rentra chez elle vers dix heures. Elle n'avait que deux heures de cours aujourd'hui et décida de prendre la journée en quête d'un nouveau stage. Depuis la mort de Susan et la disparition de Ben, son stage avait été arrêté car personne ne trouvait le temps pour lui apprendre le métier. D'abord déçue, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à ce détail et reprit cette partie de sa vie en main. Elle alluma l'ordinateur de la maison et ouvrit le logiciel de traitement de texte. Elle commença à écrire.

- Je suis étudiante en école de journalisme, en sixième année. Pour ma dernière année, je suis dans l'obligation de…

Un bruit sourd venant du grenier la stoppa dans son élan. Elle se leva et monta à l'étage. Des cartons étaient devant l'échelle permettant d'aller au grenier. Sakura poussa ceux-ci et escalada l'échelle. Sue rangeait les affaires qui s'étaient accumulé au fil des années. La tante de la jeune fille tourna la tête et reprit sa tâche.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Sakura.

- Non ça va. Répondit Sonomi. Je remets en place certaines affaires et je vais en jeter les plus usées. Il serait temps de tout remettre en ordre.

Sakura fit volte face et descendit. Sa tante lui dit au passage.

- Les cartons déjà sortis sont pour toi. Ce sont les souvenirs de tes parents. J'ai pensé que tu voulais les avoir près de toi.

- Merci.

Sakura prit un des cartons et le mit dans sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et de la poussière envahit sa chambre. La jeune fille toussa et ouvrit la fenêtre pour chasser le nouvel intrus. Sakura fouilla le carton. Des albums photo, des cassettes vidéo avec un Post It dessus. Anniversaire Toya, anniversaire Sakura… des bons souvenirs. Sakura se souvenait d'un anniversaire en particulier. L'année de ses cinq ans.

- Chérie, fais un sourire à la caméra. Ordonna Fujitaka avec un ton sympathique.

Sakura était habillée d'une robe de princesse digne de l'époque de la Renaissance. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de paillettes. La petite fille était légèrement maquillée, ce qui avait fait rire son frère.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie. Toya n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi. Bouda Sakura.

Son frère l'a pris dans ses bras et pouffa quand même de rire. Sakura le repoussa avant d'aller vers sa mère en pleurs.

- Tu vois. Tu vois. Répéta la petite fille. Il se moque.

- Tom ! Gronda sa mère. Excuse-toi.

- Désolé. Mais c'est trop drôle. Regarde là avec tous ces froufrous, elle a du mal à se marcher avec.

- Méchant.

- Saki, tu aurais pu choisir quelque chose de mieux. Un déguisement de fée. Ça tirait mieux.

- Tu le pense ? Demanda innocemment Sakura.

- Oui. Allez viens faire un bisou à ton grand frère. Dit Toya doucement.

La petite fille s'exécuta et déposa un baiser sur la joue du petit garçon.

- Sèche ses larmes et souris à notre père. Bon anniversaire petite sœur.

Sakura rigola en se remémorant ce passage. Toya était toujours là pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, où était il ? Il avait envoyé Kyle la protéger. Pourquoi ne pas le faire soi même ? Qu'est qui le retient ? Sakura chassa ces questions de son esprit et continua sa fouille. Des photographies de tous les quatre. Souriants. Heureux. Elle était mélancolique. Elle aurait avoir ses parents un peu plus longtemps mais elle ne savait pas comment ils étaient morts. Selon la version officielle, ses parents étaient morts lors d'un périple archéologique. Son père était archéologue et sa mère le suivait partout. Elle toucha un carnet noir et rouge et tout s'évanouit devant elle. Seul le blanc persistait à son regard. Mais Sakura eut la vue brouillée avant que tout son corps refusa d'obéir. Tout devint noir avec que seule une phrase résonna dans sa tête.

- Vous voici, dans la partie du pic du Midi, là où abrite une section du laboratoire Actelion, Monsieur et Madame Kinomoto.

Fin du chapitre


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

**1990**

Un couple de jeunes gens étaient en train de s'équiper pour une randonnée dans les Pyrénées et plus particulièrement dans le département des Hautes Pyrénées. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Elle venait d'une famille riche qui avait des connections avec les milieux politiques et des affaires internationales, lui d'une famille modeste. Leur rencontre fut un coup de foudre, il lui raconta des poèmes et ils finirent ensemble.

- Pour séduire une femme, enivrait la de poésie_. _Disait son professeur de littérature.

- Eh les américains vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le guide à leur encontre.

- Bientôt. Répondit l'homme dans un français avec un léger accent.

- Bien. Répondit l'homme. Juste une dernière chose, mes amis viennent avec nous. Rajouta-t-il-en désignant un autre couple.

L'autre couple, un homme les cheveux gris assez grand et une femme petite mais mince les cheveux châtains, s'avança vers eux et les saluèrent.

- Bonjour. Fit la femme. Je m'appelle Maria et voila mon mari Léo.

- Enchanté. Répondit la jeune femme. Je me présente Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

- Moi, c'est Fujitaka Kinomoto. Dit son mari.

- Vous venez d'où ? Demanda Léo.

- D'une petite ville du Vermont, Montpelier. Vous connaissez ?

- Aucunement, nous ne sommes jamais allé au Etats-Unis.

- Dommage, c'est une petite ville presque un village. C'est très joli.

- Merci pour l'info, on penserait à votre conseil pour nos prochaines vacances. Dit Léo en souriant. Pourquoi avoir choisi notre région ? Rajouta-t-il.

- Tout simplement pour le panorama. Vous êtes d'ici ?

- Oui, on m'habite juste à quelques minutes dans la ville de Bagnères de Bigorre.

- C'est très connu pour ses stations thermales. Dit Maria en faisant des cercles avec son doigt. Vous êtes venu seuls ? Sans enfants ?

- Oui nos enfants sont restés chez leur tante. Tenez, j'ai une photo avec moi. Dit Nadeshiko en tendant celle-ci au couple.

- Ils sont mignons ! Surtout la petite fille, on dirait un petit ange. Elle se prénomme comment ?

- Sakura. Répondit Fujitaka. Sakura.

- Tu as pris cette photographie avant notre départ. Reprit Nadeshiko.

- Vous avancez ? Demanda le guide. On se dépêche, on ne m'a pas engagé pour vous voir raconter votre vie. Ils m'ont demandé de vous amener avant la nuit. Come on. Come on.

Les autres personnes opinèrent du chef et suivirent le guide. Les montagnes se dessinaient au fur et à mesure de leur ascension. Fujitaka aida sa femme à grimper. Il attacha sa corde au mousqueton et cala ses pieds contre un rocher pour prendre appui. Il fit coulisser la corde et Nadeshiko l'enroula autour de sa taille.

- Vous allez dans la même direction que nous ? Demanda Léo. Vous avez reçu la même invitation que nous.

- Comment ? Vous avez reçu une lettre venant du laboratoire Actelion ? Jacob Graham, le nouveau directeur du groupe, veut réunir les plus scientifiques les plus compétents dans leur domaine. Je trouve ça si bizarre.

Ils grimpèrent comme ça pendant deux heures et ils arrivèrent à destination. Les deux couples étaient impressionnés par l'édifice qui s'offrait à eux.

- Nous y sommes. Conclu le guide. Nous allons vivre là pendant un ou deux mois. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le bâtiment perché, contre la montagne, était tout de gris. Le béton était bien apparent et il semblait n'avoir pas d'ouverture si ce n'est le grand télescope qui pointait son regard vers le ciel.

Nadeshiko se rapprocha de son mari et lui chuchota.

- C'est ici que tout commence. On doit être très prudent. Essayons de faire profil bas pendant une semaine ou deux. Personne ne doit savoir ce que faisons là.

- D'accord, ma chérie. Faisons comme ça. Répondit Fujitaka en resserrant son étreinte du bras de sa compagne.

Le guide les conduisit vers l'entrée du complexe. Fujitaka et ses trois autres compagnons eurent la surprise de voir des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents gardaient l'entrée. Fujitaka les examina longuement pour savoir si c'étaient des militaires appartenant à l'armée français ou à un autre pays car il se souvenait que le complexe était un centre de recherche créé par la collaboration entre les Etats unis et l'Union Européenne. Fujitaka s'avança accompagné de sa femme quand il remarqua que l'autre couple les suivait. Ils étaient derrière, tout proche. Léo et Marina arrivèrent à leur hauteur et entamèrent une discussion.

- Vous aussi, vous avez été choisi par le directeur du laboratoire. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Salomon Anders. Mais le responsable de cet établissement s'appelle Jules Barnes. Vous travaillez dans quel domaine. Demanda Léo.

- Psychologie pour moi et pour mon mari, généticien. Répondit Nadeshiko. Et vous ?

- Médecin général et Léo est entraineur sportif et _kinésithérapeute. _

_- C'est disons très hétéroclite comme choix. Je pensais que tous les scientifiques qui avaient été choisis étaient tous de la même spécialité ou de spécialité complémentaire. Pourquoi choisir un entraineur sportif, un médecin général, un généticien ou un psychologue. Se questionna Nadeshiko. Je crains que tout ceci cache quelque chose cde plus grave. _

_- Inutile de t'inquiéter. Dit Fujitaka en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. _

_- _Vous voici, dans la partie du pic du Midi, là où abrite une section du laboratoire Actelion, Monsieur et Madame Kinomoto. Déclara une voix.

Un homme de la soixantaine, aux cheveux de couleur poivre et sel et avec une fine moustache. Une taille moyenne. C'était un homme d'une très grande classe, habillé d'un gros blouson et de vêtements chauds, qui les accueillit. D'origine allemande, Jules Barnes était responsable de plusieurs projets publics ou privés. Fujitaka se méfiait maintenant de cette personne. Leur chef avait eu raison de les avoir fait venir en Europe. La CIA avait peur de ce laboratoire. La conviction d'Fujitaka que quelque chose se tramait derrière ses murs était de plus en plus forte, au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il voyait. Soldats et même le guide était louche. Sa connaissance de l'alpinisme n'était pas une preuve en soi mais le fait qu'il soit aujourd'hui le seul guide disponible. Barnes salua l'autre couple et les invita à découvrir les installations.

Une grande partie du complexe était encastré dans la montagne. Les soldats les laissèrent passer et ne les saluèrent pas. Fujitaka eut une impression bizarre. Les lourdes portes avec des digicodes s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir des murs de bétons et un sol blanc avec nulle décoration. Le couloir était éclairé par de grands néons blancs qui donnaient au lieu une impression de bunker de la seconde guerre mondiale. La troupe marcha un petit moment avant d'être devant une autre porte à double battant. Barnes tapa un code et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux couples furent surpris de la découverte qui était devant leurs yeux. Des grandes installations sportives et scientifiques. Des hommes et femmes en blouse blanche s'affairaient à écrire des notes sur un bloc en métal ou même faisaient des expériences de chimie dans de grandes salles à gauche ou à droite du long couloir où étaient Fujitaka et les autres. Fujitaka fixa du regard un garçon de douze ou treize ans, aux cheveux noirs courts à la manière d'un militaire, habillé d'un jogging bleu et d'un tee shirt blanc. Il contrastait par rapport aux autres personnes qui étaient dans la même salle que lui. Le garçon courait sur une machine de sport et son corps était recouvert de fils reliés à diverses machines. Ces machines montraient son rythme cardiaque ou les conséquences des efforts qu'il fournissait. Un médecin regardait avec attention l'évolution du garçon et lui demanda de s'arrêter en faisant un signe de la main.

- Monsieur Barnes, qu'est que vous faites ici ? Demanda Fujitaka.

- Monsieur Kinomoto, nous nous occupons un projet qui changera le monde. Un nouveau médicament révolutionnaire. Il a pour effet de guérir de dizaines de maladies, disons graves. Cancer, sida et autres. Une grande avancée scientifique, médicale et humaine. Nous serons les bienfaiteurs de l'humanité.

- Mais pourquoi tant de militaires ? Questionna Nadeshiko.

- Vous savez madame Kinomoto, notre projet a besoin de financement. Vu que notre projet est un peu fou. Nos actionnaires sont un peu frileux et ils n'ont pas voulu investir des sommes colossales pour un projet qui, sur le papier, semblait être voué à l'échec. Donc seule l'Union Européenne qui nous a aidés à trouver notre financement. Elle nous a imposé certaines conditions comme vous le voyez. Notre projet s'est divisé en deux projets. Civil et militaire. Entre parenthèse, les hauts dirigeants ne savent pas ce que notre projet implique vraiment. Ces imbéciles ne pensent qu'au profit.

Barnes disait cela sur un ton taquin. Ses invités le regardèrent plus détendu. En voyant cela, il fut satisfait de son effet.

- Et cet enfant ? Demanda de nouveau Nadeshiko.

- Hector Dorn. Il a eu une leucémie à l'âge de neuf ans. Il est maintenant guéri mais il est encore en observation. Il a maintenant seize ans. On a peur de certaines réactions au médicament. Des complications d'ordre physique ou mental. C'est pour ça que nous vous avons fait venir. Pour prendre soin des malades et connaitre leur évolution afin d'éviter de futurs problèmes. J'espère que vous serez avec nous. Répondit Jules Barnes avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Fujitaka fronça les sourcils avant de se questionner sur leur rôle dans ce projet.

Un grand flash enveloppa la pièce, faisant disparaitre les différentes personnes présentes.

**2009**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cette expérience était déstabilisante. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Quand elle avait touché cette cassette vidéo, Sakura avait été transportée dans le passé. Pas son propre passé mais le passé de ses parents. Ce qu'elle avait découvert était sans précédent pour elle. Ces parents, son père si gentil et sa mère si belle et aimante travaillaient tous deux pour la CIA. L'agence centrale de renseignement. La compagnie. Et le nom d'Hector Dorn ne lui disait rien. Mais ce garçon lui disait quelque chose. Quand le garçon s'était arrêté de courir, il avait tourné la tête et avait dévoilé ses dents jaunâtres dans un sourire malsain. Des dents jaunâtres comme celles de l'homme qui les avaient attaqué Erwan et elle dans le bar. Celle du comte Dracula. De ce vampire. Elle se fit un résumé dans sa tête et comprit pourquoi elle avait été embarquée dans cette affaire. Tout d'abord, le meurtre de Susan Lepervier par les loups célestes, puis l'attaque du vampire et de sa troupe sur Madison. Deux événements, une seule personne visée. Un seul agresseur. Les loups célestes. Sakura se décida à trouver une autre preuve du travail de ses parents. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle tomba nez à nez avec un dossier de plusieurs pages relatant un événement qui s'était déroulé le cinq juin mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Sakura tiqua. Le cinq juin de cette année là, c'était une semaine avant la mort accidentelle de ses parents. Mais plus Sakura avançait dans cette affaire, plus elle se disait que ses parents n'étaient pas morts comme ça. On les avait assassinés car ils en savaient trop. Elle toucha le dossier et feuilleta les pages avant que l'iris de ses yeux glissèrent et que seul restait le blanc de ceux-ci. Elle tomba sur la coté et sentit une impression bizarre. On aurait dit que son âme sortait de son corps dans un léger souffle de vent. Son esprit ou son âme, elle ne le savait pas, passa dans un couloir blanc comme celui-ci dont se faisait l'idée lors de l'approche de la mort.

**Cinq juin 1999**

Un désert. Un soleil écrasant. Des caravanes un peu partout étaient garées. Une tente géante était montée. On aurait dit un grand cirque. Des personnes regroupées autour d'une estrade située un peu plus loin. Sur l'estrade une personne parlait. Des cheveux longs, des yeux noirs comme la nuit. Un homme. Il parlait avec éloquence.

- Il est temps pour nous de devenir une famille. De nous montrer dans notre vrai jour. De ne plus avoir peur du monde extérieur. Ils nous rejoindrons ou ils auront peur de nous. Je n'avais pas de famille. Je ne sais pas où j'ai grandi. Mais avec vous, j'ai découvert ce qui me manqué, une chaleur. L'entraide. Je suis venu vers vous pour du réconfort. Vous m'en avez donné. Je me sens redevable.

Il s'arrêta et tendit les bras et fit un demi cercle. Il avait la posture du Christ lors de sa crucifixion. Il renifla et inspira profondément. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala sa salive.

- Je promets de prendre soin de vous. Depuis la mort du chef, j'ai été désigné. Je sais qu'on se connait que depuis un an mais vous êtes, pour moi, mes frères et sœurs. Je dois agir comme le ferait un grand frère. Il est temps de rentrer… chez nous. Une nouvelle fois.

Les forains allèrent vers les caravanes. Les jeunes aidants les plus vieux. L'homme descendit de l'estrade et une fille qui devait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années le rejoignit. Elle avait des cheveux longs roses, violets clairs et des yeux noirs. Ils se regardèrent et allèrent avec les autres pour les aider.

- Tu as été parfait Lestat. Tu nous as manqué. Dit sa petite amie.

- Nakuru, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur comme ça. Je ne recommencerais plus. Je te le promets. Personnellement. Répondit Lestat doucement avant de l'embrasser.

- Je voulais juste te demander ce que tu as fait pendant cette année. L'année de ta disparition.

Lestat se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait besoin de faire le point et surtout, cet homme. Jacob Graham l'avait ramené à son passé. Nakuru regarda les traits de son visage changé. Passant d'une expression sereine à celle plus dure. Lestat semblait contrarié de cette question mais elle savait que quelque chose le retenait pour s'expliquer.

- Rejoignons les autres. Dit-il finalement.

- Oui.

Lorsqu'ils allaient vers les autres, une voiture arriva et se gara. C'était un SUV de grande marque de couleur noire dont trois personnes en sortirent. Deux hommes et une femme. Lestat reconnut aussitôt deux d'entre eux. Le troisième lui était inconnu. Il portait des habits de militaires, se distinguant des autres qui eux portaient des vêtements de civils. Il semblait jeune. Il était âgé de trente ou vingt cinq ans. Un blond aux yeux verts. Il exhibait fièrement ses plaques de l'armée. Il s'excusa auprès de Nakuru pour aller les rejoindre. Il les salua.

- Lestat, pour vous servir. Je possède cette fête foraine. Mais je suis désolé mais nous n'ouvrons que demain. Il faudra revenir demain.

- Hector Dorn ! Ne joue pas avec nous. Tu ne nous reconnais pas. Plaisanta la femme.

- Au contraire, je vous reconnais que trop bien, Nadeshiko. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser. Dit il en faisant une révérence.

- Arrête ! Gronda Fujitaka qui, lui d'habitude si calme, perdait patience.

Fujitaka réajusta ses lunettes et s'approcha de Lestat.

- Je suis désolé de se que je vais faire mais je dois le faire. On a besoin de toi là bas.

- Un agent de la CIA va m'embarquer pour pouvoir me disséquer pour découvrir comment j'ai eu ces capacités. Que dalle ! Vous n'allez rien faire. Reculez tout de suite !

La voix perçante de Lestat résonna dans l'air et Fujitaka recula de quelques pas, comme si une force invisible contrôler ses mouvements. Nadeshiko s'avança vers le jeune homme et l'obligea à s'agenouiller. Mais Lestat, d'un mouvement brusque, la posa et celle-ci tomba sur les fesses avant que le poing du garçon atterrit sur son visage. Elle cracha du sang et Lestat lui lécha le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre.

- J'adore ça !

Mais rapidement la voix de Jacob Graham lui revint en mémoire. _Ne jamais en faire trop_ disait il. Jamais. En toutes circonstances. Lestat se ravisa et laissa la femme tombé au sol avant d'avoir une subite envie de la remordre. Lui boire son sang.

Nadeshiko écarquilla les yeux, apeurée. Fujitaka ne pouvait rien faire. Son corps refusa des lui obéir. Lestat lui mordit le cou, goutant son sang. Il gémit de plaisir avant de tirer d'un coup sec, arrachant la chair de la femme. Nadeshiko voulut bloquer le sang avec sa main mais la blessure était trop béante et profonde. Elle se laissa tomber et se recroquevilla.

- Tu as l'air d'un bébé. Rigola le vampire.

Fujitaka se crispa et toute sa haine alla vers cet homme. Le soldat qui les accompagnait regarda la scène, pétrifié. Incapable de bouger. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger, sinon il serait parti depuis longtemps.

_Comment je suis arrivé à ce point là ? C'est un monstre ce type ! Au régiment, on n'apprend pas à faire face à ce genre de situations. Je n'aurais pas du accepter cette mission. Je veux m'enfuir mais mes jambes ne me portent plus. _

Un liquide chaud coula sur ses cuisses avant que le vampire le regarda avec un sourire mauvais. Lestat s'avança vers lui et le poussa. Le soldat regardait son agresseur avec un air abattu. Il regarda ses plaques.

- Soldat, Edward Lindelof. Tu seras ma première victime. Dit-il d'une voix suave avant de planter ses dents dans le cou de la victime apeurée.

Quand il eut fini sa tache, il se retourna et se mit dos à Fujitaka.

- Tu sais. Ce médicament a eu un effet assez spécial sur moi. Je pense que ce fut le cas pour les nombreuses personnes à qui on a injecté ce produit. En plus de mon pouvoir, cela m'a rendu plus fort, plus humain.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi Lestat comme pseudonyme ?

Fujitaka ne dit rien avant que le vampire donna son explication.

- Lestat, cela ne te rappelle rien ? Lestat comme le vampire dans le roman d'Anne Rice. Les chroniques des vampires. Le personnage principal. Un grand vampire avec de grands pouvoirs. Quoi de mieux pour représenter ce que je suis. J'aurais bien pu prendre le nom du comte de Dracula. Mais trop commun.

- La ferme ! Hurla Fujitaka. Tu as perdu ton humanité. Tu es un être monstrueux.

- Ce sont les humains, les monstres. Ils vivent selon des règles préconçues. Ils ne vivent pas complètement leur condition d'humain. Et si c'étaient nos sentiments, nos pulsions qui faisaient de nos des humains.

- Ce que tu dis, ce sont des conneries. On ressemblerait à des animaux.

- On est des mammifères Fujitaka. Qu'est qui nous différencie des animaux. Notre soit disant conscience ? Conneries ! Guerre, famine, individualisme et j'en passe. Nous vivrons mieux en meute comme les loups. Bon maintenant passons à mon premier moment préféré.

Lestat mit ses mains sur la tête d'Fujitaka et tourna celle-ci. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Le corps d'Fujitaka tomba par terre et on pouvait voir la tête de celui-ci à quatre vingt dix degrés.

- Et maintenant la dernière partie. On fout le feu.

Lestat rigola en s'éloignant. Il reprit une expression normale quand il retourna vers ses compagnons.

**2009**

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla de sa transe. Elle ne put rien faire. Son corps était bloqué. Celui-ci ne réagit pas aux ordres que lui donnait son cerveau. La jeune femme entendit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci lui faisait mal à chaque battement. Elle se recroquevilla et laissa le flot de larmes qu'elle avait retenu quelques instants auparavant coulé sur ses joues rouges. Syaoran arriva dans la chambre et vit sa petite amie en boule sur le sol. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il se baissa et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Sakura, Sakura. Répéta-t-il avant de l'enlacer.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, encore sous le choc. Elle gémit de douleur quand la pression des bras de Syaoran se fit trop forte.

- Désolé. Dit-il simplement. Qu'est qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Tu peux me le dire. Tu peux tout me dire.

Sakura le fixa avant de répondre difficilement.

- Il a tué mes parents. Il les a tués.

- Qui ?

- Ce vamp… Vampire. Balbutia Sakura. Je…

- Chut ! Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis près de toi. Je te protégerais. Coupa Syaoran avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elisa repensa à ce rêve qui semblait si réel fait il y a quelques jours et la découverte sur la mort de ses parents. Tout semblait être la faute d'une seule personne. Lestat alias Hector Dorn. Elle se promit quelque chose.

Lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui allait faire.

Dans un bureau meublé avec gout et de grandes baies vitrées montrant la ville de New York sous la neige, deux hommes parlaient. Un installé dans un bureau et un autre en face de lui. Le premier, un verre d'alcool dans la main, commençait une explication pour l'autre.

- Les Kinomoto sont les déclencheurs de cette histoire. La Cia les a mis sur notre piste mais tout ça était trop tard. Le projet. Notre projet. Tout cela se tramait depuis des années et des années. Tout a commencé avec l'armée et cela finira dans le civil. Mille neuf cent quatre vingt huit. Deux milles un. Et maintenant deux mille neuf. En deux mille dix, le monde changera. Bientôt. Cette Sakura est comme la fille Conelly. Elle est peut être celle que nous recherchons mais pour l'heure, Lestat doit faire la part de son contrat. Mais avant on doit se débarrasser des gêneurs. Déclara Jacob Graham.

- vous parlez du fils Webb et de sa sœur ? Demanda son interlocuteur.

- Non, Sophia Webb a un pouvoir intéressant. Elle pourrait nous être utile. Quand à Matthew, tuez-le.

- Et votre fils Kyle ?

- A oui ! Kyle. Kyle. Répéta Jacob en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. J'ai déjà Seth pour faire le sale boulot.

- Mais c'est votre fils ? Questionna l'homme, un peu inquiet de la colère de Jacob.

- Assez ! Ce n'est pas mon fils ! C'est une erreur comme Seth mais lui il me sert. Enfin, j'ai de plus en plus de doutes par rapport à loyauté. Il était trop attaché à la fille Conelly. C'est ce qui le perdra. Maintenant, disparais de ma vue. Je dois travailler.

L'homme partit de bureau de Graham et celui-ci retourna à ses dossiers. Sur un de ces dossiers, il y avait inscrit en caractère gras.

Gaia

Fin du chapitre


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Le temps s'était radouci pour ce mois de décembre. Malgré tout, la neige encore très présente rendait la chaussé dangereuse. Les rares automobilistes qui circulaient sur l'avenue roulaient doucement de peur d'avoir un accident. Seth jeta un coup d'œil à l'environnement dans lequel il était. Des décorations, des éclairages présents rappelaient à toutes les personnes que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas. On demandait aux gens un peu de leur temps ou de leur générosité par l'utilisation d'une figure indissociable de noël.

Le père Noel ou tous autres saints de la religion chrétienne. Les rois mages en premier.

Seth ne pensait pas que l'église allait régler sous problème. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment. Mais le fait d'attendre son père dire que son fils n'était pas loyal le mettait dans une rage folle. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il tuerait toutes les personnes présentes ici. Son pouvoir le lui permettait de faire ça. Mais il devait garder le contrôle de lui-même. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Anna. Cette fille était maintenant son catalyseur. Le moyen qu'il avait de ne pas craquer devant le pouvoir que la nature ou un dieu quelconque lui avait octroyé.

Habillé d'un jean ample et d'une chaude veste noire dont la capuche était rabattue pour cacher son visage. Il se dirigeait comme un fantôme entouré de badauds. Les gens ne le remarquaient pas. Il était un anonyme parmi les anonymes. Une âme solitaire qui recherchait d'autres personnes à qui se liait. Le jeune homme arriva devant les portes d'une petite chapelle. Il avança d'un pas et réfléchit.

Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? C'était la question qu'il s'était posé toute la soirée d'hier et toute la matinée. Il devait parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur aux loups. Il devait confesser ses fautes. Trouver un moyen de se repentir envers de nombreuses personnes. Les portes en bois de l'édifice étaient imposantes malgré la petite taille du bâtiment. Seth poussa un des portes et foula pour la première fois de sa vie un des bâtiments sacrés de Dieu. Des hommes et des femmes étaient assis sur les bancs marron en train de prier silencieusement.

Une pression incroyable s'abattit sur lui. Il ne se sentit pas bien. Trop de fautes étaient sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme ne pensait plus qu'une simple confession allait tout arranger. Au départ, cela semblait trop facile. Mais plus maintenant. Il fit volte face quand une voix le stoppa dans son élan.

- Sois le bienvenu dans la maison du seigneur. Que puis-je faire pour toi mon fils.

Seth regarda l'homme qui venait de parler sans se retourner. L'homme, en habit de prêtre et de petite taille, se tenait derrière lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de compassion. Son visage de vieille personne n'avait plus de sourcils comme de cheveux et un barbe touffue de couleur blanche était seul son visage.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis le bienvenu n'importe où je vais.

- Ne dis pas ça, mon fils. Le seigneur n'abandonne jamais un de ses enfants.

- Même quand celui n'est pas un enfant de Dieu. Je ne suis pas baptisé. Je n'ai jamais cru à Dieu ou à quelque soit d'autre. Je suis, comme on dit souvent, une brebis égarée.

- Alors pourquoi être venu ici ? Demanda l'homme.

- Car je voudrais y trouver des réponses.

- A quel sujet ?

- Sur comment on obtient la rédemption. J'ai fait des choses horribles, mon père. J'ai besoin d'en parler. Ecoutez, désolé si je vous ai fait perdre votre temps. Je vous laisse.

- Attends ! Hurla le vieil homme. Je suis toute ouïe. Si tu veux te repentir, sache que tu te confessais fait partie de la rédemption que tu sembles chercher. Montre-moi ton visage, s'il te plait.

Seth abaissa la capuche de sa veste. L'homme resta stoïque avant de faire signe à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le presbytère. Seth était nerveux. La présence de cet homme le déstabilisait. Il était impressionnant par ses paroles. Seth avait toujours pensé que les prêtres étaient des vieilles personnes qui prêchaient la bonne parole avec des idées très arrêtés et surtout d'un temps ancien. Mais cet homme était le contraire. Comme l'autre qui avait été assassiné par Lestat.

- Qu'est qui te tracasse mon fils.

- Mon père, pardonnez moi car j'ai péché. J'ai fait des choses horribles. Je suis responsable de la mort de la femme que j'aimais. On n'est jamais sorti ensemble. Elle me considéré comme son meilleur ami et j'étais amoureux d'elle. Elle est sortie avec un autre garçon avec qui j'étais lié. Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas m'avoir choisi mais surtout je détestais l'autre. Je ne comprenais pas son choix.

- Tu sais, être amoureux d'une personne se n'ait pas de l'avoir avec soi mais de souhaiter son bonheur. Mais quand tu dis que tu es responsable de sa mort, tu entends quoi par cela ?

- Je l'ai embrassé devant son petit ami en lui faisant croire que je sortais avec elle. Il a très mal pris et ils se sont disputés sur le chemin du retour. Je pense que leur dispute leur a fait perdre le contrôle du véhicule. Sans ça, elle serait encore vivante.

- Et son petit ami est vivant ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je le déteste pour ça. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que lui s'en soit sorti mais pas Nina.

- Dieu ramène ses enfants auprès de lui quand leur moment est venu. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ton amie. Et tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ce garçon toute ta vie.

- Je sais. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi. Je le vois toujours mais notre amitié est partie en lambeaux. Je ne cherche que son malheur. Je cherche à me venger. Toujours et encore. Cela devint une obsession. Je crois… Je crois que je suis malade. J'ai besoin d'aide.

- L'admettre est la première étape de la guérison. Mais je suis là pour t'aider. Parle-moi de Nina, si tu veux.

- Nina était une fille pleine de vie, une fille avec le cœur sur la main. Elle ne détestait personne, elle pardonnait à tout le monde. Je me rappelle une fois en primaire. Un garçon se moquait de sa faible condition physique. Elle était souvent malade et certaines personnes, trop bêtes, ne comprenaient pas son état. Je me bagarrais souvent avec ces personnes pour la défendre. Et à chaque fois, elle prenait des nouvelles de ses agresseurs. Elle les pardonnait. Toujours. Elle faisait beaucoup pour les gens.

- C'était une vraie sainte

- Oui, si un ange était descendu du ciel pour vivre parmi les hommes, ça serait elle. Elle aidait mais sans rien attendre en retour. Je voulais faire comme elle pour faire perdurer sa mémoire. J'ai sauvé une fille, il y a un an. Je suis allé à Portland dans l'Oregon. Vous saviez qu'il y avait un tueur en série qui se baladait là bas. J'étais allé là bas pour me défaire de l'emprise que pouvait avoir mon père sur moi. Et même j'avais un travail à faire à Portland. Bref, à l'université, j'ai rencontré une fille. Une fille facile. Anna Apolline. Un physique de pin up. Elle voulait paraitre autre chose mais son travail la hantait. Pour payer ses études, elle était strip-teaseuse. Et tout le monde le savait et ne se gênait pas se foutre d'elle. Alors je l'ai aidé.

- Tu as bien fait, mon fils.

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait de manière désintéressé. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Je l'ai fait pour ne plus ressentir le poids de la solitude. Dit Seth la voix chevrotante.

- Mais au départ, quelque chose t'a touché chez cette fille. Tu ne l'a pas aidé pour te dire je ne serais pas seul.

- C'est vrai. Au départ je me suis dit que deux paumés comme nous feraient un beau couple. C'est son physique qui m'a séduit chez elle. Mais après, son rire, ses manières d'être, sa façon de me recadrer. Je crois que je suis tombé vraiment amoureux d'elle.

- Et tu lui as dis, mon fils ?

- Jamais. Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. On ne m'a pas habitué à montrer mes sentiments. Je suis un solitaire dans l'âme. Un loup solitaire. Je ne suis rien. Je n'ai pas la considération de mon père. Je me contente de rester avec lui en espérant un geste. J'ai peur qu'il me laisse tomber. Je cherche à me montrer le meilleur possible pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Je vis en clan, je n'ai pas réussi à me défaire de mes chaines, de mes obligations familiales. Anna est le seul lien qui me rattache encore avec le monde réel.

- Il faut lui dire. Taire ses sentiments n'est pas bon. Tout doit sortir avant de devenir fou. Plus on attend, plus on perd la raison.

- Et pour le garçon que je déteste ?

- Fais le premier pas et excuse-toi. Une faute avouée et à moitié pardonnée comme le dit l'adage. Le temps fera le reste. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais voulu cette situation. A-t-il essayé de renouer contact avec toi ?

- Oui. De nombreuses fois.

- Tu n'as pas été réceptif à ses messages ?

- Oui. Je me suis englué dans cette situation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je pensais que je connaissais Nina mieux que quiconque et voulait la vivre à travers ses principes. Lui portait un hommage. Mais j'ai eu tort. C'était moi qui ne lui rendais pas hommage. Je ne respectais pas ses principes. Et voilà le résultat, je suis dans une pente descente. Je perds de plus en plus pied.

- Mais tu vas reprendre peu à peu pied, mon fils. Tu vas te montrer plus fort que la rancœur. Tu vas la combattre et ainsi regagner la confiance de tes pairs.

- J'ai encore besoin de temps.

- Prends tout le temps que tu veux et le moment de ta rédemption viendra.

- Et si je ne le vois pas ?

- Tu le verras. Dieu te fera un signe. Il fait toujours un signe.

- Je vous remercie mon père. Répondit Seth en se levant.

- Que Dieu te bénisse.

- Alors là, il va avoir du boulot. Je crois que je suis plus proche de l'enfer que du paradis.

Avant de partir, il se dirigea vers l'autel où des dizaines voir des vingtaines de bougies étaient rassemblées. Il en alluma une et la déposa sur l'autel. Ce geste symbolique était accompagné d'un souhait auquel Seth tenait. Il voulait savoir quand le moment de sa rédemption allait arriver. Il suivit le mouvement des flammes et la couleur de ses prunelles changea du marron au rouge sang, puis au doré. Son pouvoir se manifestait comme cela. Mais pour la première fois, il se sentait apaisé. Aucune violence. Rien du tout. Lorsqu'une des flammes s'éteignit, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituelle.

Seth sortit de la chapelle en remettant sa capuche. Il sortit son portable et laissa un message sur le répondeur de son correspondant.

- Anna, je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est important pour moi. J'espère que tout va bien en cours ? Bonne chance pour tes partiels. Je… (Il marqua une pause et expira fortement) Je t'embrasse. A ce soir.

Il rangea son portable quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je ne te savais si croyant ? Railla la personne.

Seth détailla la personne. C'était un jeune homme d'origine arabe.

- Je m'appelle Karim Abdouf.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je sais que c'est toi. Tu as encore utilisé ton pouvoir.

- Alors qui suis-je ?

- David ! Reprends ton apparence normale et barrons nous d'ici.

Le visage de Karim se mit à bouger. D'abord les yeux, puis le nez, le menton et enfin le sommet du crane. La peau de son visage se modifia quelques instants. On aurait dit qu'une bête, un serpent, bougeait à l'intérieur de la peau parcourant le visage pour le modifier jusqu'à que le visage habituel de David apparut aux yeux de Seth.

- J'ai récupéré un colis. Dit David en tenant dans la main un sachet de poudre blanche. Je l'ai pris à une fille nommé Elisa. Belle fille. La pauvre, elle pendait avoir affaire à son ami. Elle ne se doute pas que c'est moi qui étais présent chez elle.

- Tu entres chez les gens comme ça.

- Je peux être n'importe qui. Un ouvrier, un playboy, un chef d'entreprise. Qui je veux ! Ce n'est pas formidable ?

- Si tu le dis. Répondit Seth d'un ton las.

- On sort ce soir ? Ezekiel nous a invités à une méga soirée. De l'alcool à volonté, des filles super mignonnes. Ça va être génial !

- Non.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non ! Mais si tu l'ouvres encore, je ne réponds plus de rien. Menaça Seth en pointant son doigt comme un avertissement.

Fin du chapitre

Salut tout le monde, comment allez vous? Je viens aux nouvelles. J'entame la dernière partie. A cette heure ci, la partie dark reign est finie. Il me reste un peu de relecture et de modifications, mais trois fois rien.

Au prochain chapitre.

Spoiler: la dernière partie s'appellera the second coming.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Meilin se réveilla à six heures et quart du matin. Elle éteignit le réveil qui jouait le tube du groupe Sugar Hill Gang, rapper's Delight. Elle releva les couvertures et sentit un poids s'écrasé sur ses jambes. Son chat Oskar, un européen appelé plus communément chat de gouttière, ronronna et s'approcha de sa maitresse. Meilin le caressa et sortit de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se doucha rapidement à l'eau froide. La jeune femme s'habilla d'un jean et d'un chemisier en dessous d'un gros pull en laine. Puis ce fut le même rituel. Ce rituel consistait à se faire un café serré qu'elle but brulant. Elle mit le reste dans un thermos. Meilin fit du pain perdu avant d'ouvrir une boite de pâtée pour chat qu'elle servit dans une écuelle. Elle caressa une dernière fois Oskar avant d'aller à son travail. Elle avait appelé son chat ainsi en référence à la liste de Schindler de Steven Spielberg.

Elle arriva à l'hôpital et retrouva son bureau. Elle lut ses mails avant de se servir un autre café brulant. Elle aimait boire du café, c'était un peu sa drogue personnelle. Meilin avait un jour déclaré à une de ses collègues qu'elle était droguée à cette boisson. Ce qui était paradoxale par rapport à une partie de son métier. Un médecin s'occupant de drogués qui est lui-même un drogué. _Belle ironie de la société qui est présente ! _Pensa Meilin. Au moment de se préparer à faire ses premières visites de la matinée, Gabriel entra dans le bureau. Il s'était fait coupé les cheveux, faisant oublier sa queue de cheval pour une coupe des plus surprenantes. Ses longs cheveux ronds qu'Meilin aimait tellement laissait place à un crane chauve. De plus, il s'était fait poussé un bouc et une fine moustache relié par deux traits de poils marron. _Un choix contestable_. Se dit Meilin pour elle-même. Ils s'embrassèrent et Gabriel se servit un café avant de faire une grimace de dégout quand il but la première gorgée.

- Comment tu peux boire un truc comme ça !

- Je le peux, c'est tout. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Au fait, ton nouveau look ne te va pas du tout.

Gabriel fit la moue avant de répondre.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, de jolies filles se retournent pour me voir dans la rue.

- Ne m'avise pas de me tromper ! Maugréa Meilin avant de partir. Tu fermeras la porte en sortant.

Elle arpenta le couloir et passa dans diverses chambres, parlant aux patients ou aux familles de patients. Leur disant que leur fils, père, mère ou autre membre de famille, ami, s'en sortiraient de leur dépendance ou non. Elle détestait annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. Mais cela faisait partie de son métier. Elle tâchait de ne pas s'attacher à ses patients. Plus Meilin se sentait proche de ses patients, plus le fait d'annoncer sa non rédemption était difficile. Mais aujourd'hui, un cas en particulier avait retenu son attention. Une autre fille avait reçu les mêmes drogues que Tomoyo Daidoji. Meilin se dirigea vers la chambre.

La chambre était blanche, murs, draps blancs e t même la fille avait une couleur de peau pâle. Elle faisait penser à un fantôme. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle s'appelait Adriana Marks. La jeune fille avait prononcé des bouts de mots. Ki, Ri. Dans le même temps, Meilin avait entendu prononcer des bouts de mots de la part de Madison. Elle avait noté dans un carnet moleskine ces bouts afin de finir le puzzle. Ce, Ar, Nt, Lo. Et avec les autres mots, elle arrivait à former des mots. Arrivent, Loki. Le reste des mots était si facile à former. Loki et les Caelestis Wolfs arrivent. Pour Loki, Meilin avait trouvé des informations facilement.

Loki ou Locki est un dieu de la mythologie nordique. Il est le fils du géant Farbauti et de Laufey. Malgré ses origines, il fut considéré comme un Ase (dieux principaux nordiques) après qu'Odin l'eut accueilli à Ásgard. Seuls Odin et Thor acceptaient de le côtoyer. Le personnage de Loki, de nature complexe, est un maître des tromperies, ayant le don de l'éloquence et de la ruse. Loki fut une figure de méchanceté atténuée, facteur de dissension entre les dieux. A plusieurs occasions, ses pièges, mensonges et plaisanteries ont placé les dieux dans l'embarras ou les ont physiquement blessés. Les dieux, excédés par le meurtre de Baldr, décidèrent de rechercher Loki, qui se réfugia au pied d'une montagne. Il joua de malice en se transformant en poisson. Il prit la forme du saumon. Il créa le premier filet en lin en réfléchissant à la manière dont il serait possible de l'attraper. Les dieux le retrouvèrent et Loki brula le filet. Kvasir, le plus avisé de tous les Ases, trouva les restes du filet brûlé et en comprit l'utilité. Une fois le filet reconstitué, les Ases se dirigèrent vers la rivière et remontèrent son cours en tendant le filet. Loki leur échappa toutefois en sautant par dessus le rebord du filet. Ses poursuivants se divisèrent alors en deux groupes pour l'attraper. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la mer, Loki tenta de s'échapper en sautant une nouvelle fois par dessus le filet, mais Thor l'attrapa par la queue d'après la légende, c'est pour cette raison que les saumons ont la queue en pointe.

Un des fils de Loki fut transformé en loup et se retournant contre son frère. La femme de Loki le protégea du venin mais dans certains cas, le venin coulait sur la tête du dieu lui provoquant une immense douleur qui se traduisit par des tremblements de terre. . Son châtiment durera jusqu'aux prémices du Ragnarök. À l'approche du Ragnarök, Loki se libèrera de ses chaînes en faisant trembler la terre. Il naviguera jusqu'à la plaine de Vigrid sur un navire qui portera également Hel, accompagnée de tous les habitants de Helheim. Aux côtés des géants, ceux-là avanceront jusqu'au pont de Bifröst, qui se rompra. Le loup Fenrir et le serpent Jörmungandr arriveront alors sur la plaine de Vigrid où Loki, Hrymr et tous les géants les rejoindront. Les sujets de Hel et les fils de Muspell se battront également aux côtés de Loki. Une fois sur le champ de bataille, Loki se battra avec Heimdall, le gardien de l'Ásgard, et tous deux s'entre-tueront.

Concernant les Caelestis Wolfs, le rapprochement était facile. Caelestis signifie céleste en latin et wolfs en anglais. Les loups célestes. Comme les notes qu'avaient laissées Eriol Hiiragizawa. L'adjectif caelestis a deux significations en latin. Quelque chose qui est un ravissement par sa beauté ou relatif au ciel ou à la divinité. Cette dernière signification lui paraissait la plus probable. Le fait qu'ils marquent leur victime d'un symbole ressemblant à une croix de l'église de scientologie. C'est en fait une marque qui tient du sacrée. Enfin pour eux. Donc ils se croient au dessus des lois et prônent une nouvelle religion. Les loups ont toujours été au cœur des religions surtout dans la religion catholique. Ils représentaient le mal. De même dans notre culture moderne, le petit chaperon rouge pour ne citer que lui.

La phrase suivante parlait du divin par le mot caelestis et Loki. Meilin se trouvait donc en face de ce qui semblerait être une phrase prophétique. Les loups célestes étaient donc une secte prônant une autre religion que celle existante. On en connaissait dans le monde entier. Le mouvement raëlien, l'ordre du temple solaire ou l'église de scientologie. Meilin écrivit des questions sur son carnet.

Pourquoi tuer toutes ces personnes ? Qui se cache derrière cette secte ? Est-elle réellement une secte mais autre chose ? Quelle est l'origine des loups célestes ?

Meilin sortit de la chambre en notant bien sa découverte. Elle s'impatienta, elle avait hâte de montrer son raisonnement aux autres membres de l'équipe. Meilin, Anthony, Taylor et Gabriel avaient formé à eux quatre une équipe qui continuerait l'enquête laissé en suspend par le détective Eriol Hiiragizawa avant sa mort. Bien sur, cette équipe n'avait aucune légitimité et ne répondait pas à la police ou au ministère de la justice. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient chez les uns ou les autres pour écouter, confronter leur hypothèse. Meilin avait découvert des choses importantes. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver des preuves et le tour sera joué. Meilin termina ses visites et après s'être fait réchauffer des restes d'hier soir, elle se mit à manger tout en lisant le dernier Stephen King. Elle adorait les livres d'épouvantes, les thrillers ou le fantastique. Ce qui la surprenant toujours, c'était d'être surprise par la façon d'écrire, l'histoire ou les personnages. Elle était émerveillée de la façon dont certains auteurs avaient pour dérouter les lecteurs dans le bon sens du terme. Elle retournait dans l'adolescence quand elle était dans sa période gothique. Meilin écoutait du Nightwish, Marilyn Manson et autres groupes de métal. Elle aimait provoquer et jouait avec ça. D'ailleurs, elle garde des habitudes de l'époque tout en se trouvant grandi. C'était une façon pour elle de retourner dans cette période protégée et chérie pour certains ou maudite pour les autres. Meilin n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de son enfance. Parents présents sans être surprotecteurs, un environnement stable. Il y avait pire.

On toqua à sa porte et la silhouette un peu grasse d'Anthony O'donnell entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci semblait excité. Le détective ne referma pas la porte et Taylor Thayer entra lui aussi. Meilin laissa en suspend sa lecture pour adresser un sourire chaleureux aux deux visiteurs.

- Bonjour détective, docteur. Salua Meilin.

- Pas besoin d'être si distant. Gronda Anthony avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Meilin, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien. Et vo… toi ? Se rattrapa t'elle.

- Bien. Merci. Je dois te parler. Tu as quelques instants à nous accorder ?

- Oui.

- On a fait des découvertes intéressantes. Reprit Taylor. Cela concerne l'origine des loups célestes.

Taylor s'assit, imité par son compère. Il demanda à la jeune femme un café et commença son exposé.

- Les loups célestes sont apparus un peu avant la guerre du Vietnam. A l'origine c'était un groupe de militaires. Une section assez spéciale. Elle s'occupait des graves conflits ou des affaires délicates. J'ai fait des recherches sur cette section mais rien n'a filtré. Mais j'ai un ami qui travaille pour l'armée et qui m'a donné des informations.

Le légiste fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une pochette cartonnée fermée par des élastiques. Il l'ouvrit et montra des feuilles sur lesquelles des noms, des photos de soldats et des informations sur ceux-ci étaient notés. Il tendit quatre feuilles à ses amis. Meilin fit une lecture rapide de ces fiches. On pouvait y lire le nom, le prénom, la date de naissance mais rien de bien passionnant. Taylor perçut l'impatience de ses amis, il reprit son monologue.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces fiches ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose mais ces quatre personnes sont toutes mortes. Le premier Salomon Anders est mort le vingt et un juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt seize. Il était un pro du combat au corps à corps. Le second, Lawrence Connelly, d'origine irlandaise mais naturalisé américain à l'âge de quinze ans, était artificier et il est mort le seize octobre mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix huit. Ils se sont retirés de l'armée dix ans après la guerre du Vietnam. Sans doute dégouter par les méthodes de l'armée durant cette guerre. Mais je m'égare. Seul Alexander Webb a continué dans cette voix. Il est devenu Général des armées et dirigeait la section Hope.

- Attends. La section Hope était celle dont Eriol était affecté. Dit Anthony.

- Exact. Avec un peu d'imagination, on peut en déduire que la section Hope était la descendante directe de la section des loups célestes. Elles avaient toutes les deux les mêmes missions et les mêmes enjeux. Qui d'autre de mieux qu'un ancien de la section des loups célestes pour diriger la section et les personnes qui les remplaceront.

- Tu as raison. Mais j'y pense, ils n'étaient que de simples soldats, qui était leur chef ?

- Arthur Howard. Dit Taylor en montrant la photographie.

On y voyait un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il paraissait jeune et il était très charismatique. Mais Meilin regarda sa date de naissance, au moment de la création de la section des loups célestes, il avait au alentour de la cinquante. Il devait être âgé de plus de cent ans.

- Il est…

Meilin n'osa pas demander cela car elle sentait que la réponse allait être positive.

- Il est mort. Osa dire Anthony. Mais pas de vieillesse comme tu imaginais. Il est mort deux ans après la fin de la guerre en avion. On a longuement parlé de ce crash à l'époque. On n'a jamais trouvé la cause de l'accident, ni les corps. Au-delà de ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il nous aurait utile de l'interroger s'il était vivant. A plus de cent ans, il n'aurait pas eu toute sa tête. C'est dur mais c'est la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, Tony. Dit Taylor. Arthur Howard, bon service dans l'armée. Il a participé à la seconde guerre mondiale lors de la bataille du pacifique. D'ailleurs il a participé à la bataille d'Iwo Jima. Mais il n'a pas tenu le drapeau américain lors de cette fameuse scène. Plaisanta le légiste avant de continuer. On en avait fait un héros et il devait entrer dans le gouvernement. En résumé, les loups célestes sont des anciens de l'armée. Mais leur but est toujours inconnu. Ah j'oubliais. Selon la légende, les membres de la section des loups célestes avaient des surnoms de dieux. Disons que selon les dires de l'époque, ces soldats seraient capables de grandes choses. Des événements sans explications logiques se sont produits. Par exemple, Salomon Anders pouvait soulever des véhicules ou des objets lourds. Quand à Lawrence, il avait un grand sens de l'observation et dans certains cas, il faisait jaillir de la lumière de ses mains. C'était vraiment étrange.

- Cela faisait partie des légendes urbaines de l'armée. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire part de ça comme preuves dans cette enquête. Durant la guerre du Vietnam, certains soldats étaient sous le choc de ce combat. L'humidité, la non connaissance du terrain, le fait qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils se battaient vraiment. Ça bousille des hommes donc c'est normal que lorsque des événements incompréhensibles arrivent, on prend ça comme des miracles. Dit Anthony avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Oui, mais je pense que ces miracles comme tu dis ont un part de vérité. On n'a qu'à voir les événements d'aujourd'hui. Un meurtre sans véritables explications et maintenant un meurtre d'un prêtre par un soit disant vampire. On nage en plein fantastique. Ça dérange plus qu'autre chose. Mais pour l'heure, Meilin on t'écoute.

- J'ai découvert des choses intéressantes sur les filles agressées. Elles répétaient des bouts de mots qui ensemble formaient une phrase comme une prophétie. Loki et caelestis Wolfs arrivent.

- les loups et les dieux, charmant mélange. Dit Taylor.

- Laisse Meilin continuer. Gronda Anthony.

- Merci, Tony. Mais j'ai fait des recherches et parmi toutes les filles agressées, seule Tomoyo Daidoji n'a pas disparue. Le mode opératoire de ces agressions est le suivant, un bar ou un lieu assez fréquenté pour ne pas se faire remarquer. L'agresseur se fond dans la masse et deuxièmement les filles se retrouvent à l'hôpital soit à cause d'un malaise dû à l'ingurgitation de boissons ou de substances stupéfiantes. Autre chose importante, les premières agressions ont eu lieu à une fête foraine en deux mille cinq et la première victime se prénommait Emma Mitchell. Blonde aux yeux verts. Elle a disparu à l'hôpital où elle se faisait soignée.

- Qu'est qui te fait penser que cette Emma et les autres filles sont liées ? Demanda le détective O'donnell, un peu perplexe.

- On a retrouvé les mêmes toxines chez toutes les victimes. Les médecins n'ont pas fait attention à ce détail durant la première disparition. Mais aujourd'hui ce détail revient dans toutes les affaires. Il est devenu primordial.

- On peut en déduire un profil de l'agresseur ? Demanda Taylor.

- Ce qu'on peut en conclure c'est que l'agresseur n'agresse pas ses victimes directement. Il n'y a pas de marques de coups sur le corps des jeunes filles disparues. Il utilise son charisme et joue avec elles jusqu'à qu'elles craquent mentalement. Reprit Meilin.

- Et les marques de crocs ?

- Un moyen de les marquer. De faire savoir que c'est son œuvre. Hiiragizawa…

- Les notes de Hiiragizawa nous ont appris que les disparitions sont en rapport avec les loups célestes. Si on trouve les prochaines victimes des disparitions. Comprit Taylor.

- On trouve les loups célestes. Conclut Meilin.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de revenir. Et peu importe, tes arguments, ma réponse sera toujours non.

- Cela fera plaisir à ton père.

- Si ça devait lui faire plaisir, il pourrait m'appeler. Autrement, faire plaisir à ce type. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

- C'est ton père ! Déclara la voix, outrée par la réaction de son interlocuteur.

- Oui, c'est mon père. Mais je ne crois pas que je représente quelque chose pour lui. S'il voulait de mes nouvelles et n'avait qu'à m'appeler !

- Je sais, je comprends. Mais il n'a pas l'habitude. Il n'a pas été élevé à montrer ses sentiments. C'est un grand enfant.

Syaoran était exaspéré. Toujours la même excuse que lui servait sa mère depuis tant d'années. Et ça continuait depuis son départ précipité. Xiaolang LI était issu d'une famille riche et aux valeurs nobles. Il n'exprimait pas ses sentiments comme un père normal. Cela avait beaucoup couté à Syaoran qui ne voulait pas faire la même chose que son père. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son attachement envers Sakura. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras ou quand elle montrait son affection, elle le faisait d'une façon qui enchantait le jeune homme. Il a ce qu'il avait voulu avoir. Quant à sa mère, elle avait été étouffée par ce mariage et téléphonait de temps en temps quand son mari n'était pas là. Syaoran l'avait comprit et le fait que son père voulait le voir ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il manquait à sa mère et voulait jouer à la femme forte. Ce qu'elle était. Malgré cela, il persistait une part fragile.

- Tu radotes, maman.

- Désolé, mon chéri.

- Tu me manques maman.

- Tu me manques aussi. Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes.

- Je reviendrais. Mais pour l'instant, c'est…

- Compliqué ? Coupa Yelan. Tu agis comme ton père.

Syaoran entendit sa mère rire à l'autre bout du fil. Il se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être comparé à son père.

- J'ai des nouvelles de Hell. Déclara soudainement Yelan. Je peux lui donner ton adresse mail.

Hell Gallineo était une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée l'année de ses seize ans. Elle portait bien son prénom. Cette diablesse l'avait ensorcelé par son physique et son caractère qui semblait si fragile. Elle avait le physique d'un mannequin hérité de sa mère, grande mannequin aujourd'hui à la retraite, avec cette peau mate et cette chevelure blonde qu'on retrouvé chez les filles de Californie. D'ailleurs, elle venait de Los Angeles. La cité des anges. Une diablesse chez les anges. Quelle chose étrange.

Syaoran et Hell se trouvaient invité à la même réception mondaine en faveur d'une œuvre de charité. Lui, habillé d'un costume noir sans cravate avec une chemise blanche. Elle dans une robe dévoilant ses seins ronds et généreux et ses jambes fuselées. Deux rubans noirs attachés des cheveux et tombés sur son décolleté. Elle avait le look d'une femme fatale malgré ses seize ans. Leurs parents les avaient présentés. Leurs pères travaillaient ensemble. Durant la soirée, laissant les adultes accaparaient à leur occupation passagère, ils avaient volé une bouteille de champagne trainant sur une des tables et avaient profité pour monter dans une des chambres libres de la grande propriété où se déroulait la réception. Lewis l'avait mis en garde.

- Cette fille, je ne la sens pas. Elle va te briser le cœur, Syaoran.

Le jeune adolescent qu'il était n'avait pas écouté son ami. Il avait préféré aller boire cette bouteille avec la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient passés le champagne à tour de rôle en buvant au goulot. Lorsque la bouteille fut vide, leur esprit était embrumé par l'alcool. Hell s'était mis sur son torse, lui qui était allongé sur le lit. Elle s'était mise à la caresser. D'abord les cheveux, puis le visage avant de descendre jusqu'au torse. Syaoran captura les lèvres de la diablesse. Ils firent l'amour une seule fois dans la soirée. C'était la première expérience du jeune homme. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, jouant avec les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre. Pendant deux ans, ils étaient amants. Puis, lors de son départ, il coupa tout lien avec la jeune fille.

- C'est bien. Dit-il ironique.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

- Menteur ! Je sais que tu l'aimais.

Syaoran maugréa. Sa mère et son sens infaillible de l'observation. Elle avait raison. Il l'aimait mais elle avait joué avec ses sentiments. Il se pinça la lèvre.

- J'avais raison ? Demanda Yelan, tout en sachant la réponse de son fils.

- Oui. Tu peux lui donner mon adresse si ça te fait plaisir. Abdiqua Syaoran. Mais je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite. Peut être à Noel. J'ai encore une semaine de cour.

- C'est une fille ? C'est ça ? Elle est jolie ?

La pertinence des questions de sa mère l'enrageait.

- Bon je te laisse, maman. Bisous.

Il raccrocha sans entendre la réponse de Yelan. Il était vexé. Il reposa le combiné du téléphone et alla à la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il mourait de faim. Il regarda en passant l'horloge accrochée au mur. Dix neuf heures pétantes. Il avait une heure pour se préparer. Sakura n'arriva que dans une heure. Il avait tout le temps. Connaissant la jeune fille, elle arrivera surement en retard.

Sakura trépignait d'impatience. Tomoyo la tannait de l'amener à la fête organisée par Karim dans les couloirs du dortoir de l'université. La jeune fille suppliait sa cousine avec un ton mielleux qui énervait au plus au point Sakura.

- Amène-moi avec toi ? Demanda de nouveau Madison.

- Non !

Malgré son attente, sa cousine revint à la charge avec cette fois ci un argument infaillible.

- Je sais bien que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires. Tu crois que ma mère sera contente que tu t'immisces dans ma vie privée. Et tu me dois une faveur à propos de Mike et de votre petite escapade d'il y trois ans. Susurra Madison, satisfaite.

Sakura grimaça. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Trois ans auparavant, Sakura s'était enfuie avec Mike pendant quelques semaines pendant l'été. Elle avait dit à sa tante qu'elle était avec son frère avant qu'il ne parte définitivement.

- Bon ok. Tu viens mais je ne passe pas la soirée avec toi. Prévint Sakura.

- Comme si j'en avais envie. Dit Tomoyo méchamment.

Sakura haussa les épaules et leva la tête vers le ciel. Décidément, elle s'était faite manipulé par sa cousine.

Sa tante arriva dans la pièce. Elle était si heureuse que les filles s'entendaient aussi bien. Sakura se pinça la lèvre inférieure de remords. Elle détestait mentir à sa tante mais elle était bien obligée. Sakura devait faire sauver sa cousine du mal qui la ronge. Elle n'agissait pas comme avant. Certes, elle était toujours aussi enfant gâtée, une peste mais là c'était vraiment sur joué.

- Vous y allez ensemble ? Demanda Sonomi d'un ton enjoué.

- Qu'est qui te fait si plaisir, Maman ?

- Rien du tout. Tenta de mentir Sonomi.

- Tu ne fais pas mentir, Sonomi. Rigola Sakura. Tu nous explique la raison de ta joie.

- Tu verras, Eli. Tu verras. Bon je vais vous accompagner chez Syaoran. En avant mauvaise troupe.

Sakura se laissa entrainer vers la sortie, apporté par la bonne humeur de sa tante. La jeune fille ne fit pas le regard menaçant que lui jetait Tomoyo en fermant la porte.

Vingt heures et quart sonnait sur le portable de Syaoran. Il finit de s'habiller. Un jean de marque à coupe droite, des converses bleues marines, un tee shirt blanc et un pull marron. Il sortit de sa chambre et consulta ses mails. Sa mère n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Un mail de Hell. Sa mère avait fait vite. Ou alors sa mère avait déjà donné son adresse à son ex petite amie.

_Elle est vraiment manipulatrice. Quelle comédienne ! Elle m'étonnera toujours. _Pensa Syaoran.

Il cliqua sur le message et le lut. Hell lui disait qu'elle était désolée. Qu'elle montait à New York dans dès le mois de janvier et qu'elle aimerait aller boire un café avec lui. Il devait avoir un mauvais karma pour avoir une chance pareille. Lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre, il sourit et se précipita pour ouvrir. Sa surprise était de taille. Sakura et deux autres filles étaient là. Sur le palier.

Sakura portait un jean taille basse et un chemisier à carreaux bleu et blanc. Comme d'habitude, elle était belle sans avoir besoin de maquillage. Belle au naturel. Chose qui avait fait craquer en partie Syaoran. Quant aux deux autres des cheveux noirs qui étaient dû à une teinture et des yeux marron vivement maquillés, elles portaient la même robe noire au look gothique. Syaoran reconnut Tomoyo par le fait qu'elle portait autour du cou un pendentif en forme de croix chrétienne.

- Désolé de les avoir amené mais j'étais obligée. S'excusa la jeune fille.

- Heu…

- Syaoran, quelle bonne surprise. Je suis ravie de te revoir. Déclara Tomoyo en venant à sa rencontre.

- Ravie de te revoir aussi. Répondit Syaoran en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu te souviens de mon amie, Emma.

- Oui. Salut.

- Salut. Dit Emma en faisant un signe de la main.

- Tu nous amènes, Syaoran. Demanda Sakura, mal à l'aise par l'ambiance qui se répandait dans la pièce.

- D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme en prenant sa veste en cuir.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Sakura jetait des coups d'œil aux deux passagères à l'arrière. Puis son regard se dirigea vers son petit ami. Il était mal à l'aise. Il se gara au parking et conduisit la troupe vers le lieu de la fête. Des étudiants étaient sur le perron en train de boire ou de discuter. Les basses de la chaîne Hi-Fi diffusaient Killing in the name de Rage Against The Machine avec un rythme plus rapide et des mouvements de scratchs se firent entendre. Sakura se détendit et se fondit dans l'ambiance. Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que Tomoyo et Emma avaient disparu. Elle souffla de soulagement quand elle sentit la main de Syaoran se glissait dans la sienne. Il l'entraina dans le dortoir.

Une grande tireuse de bières était installée sur le coté gauche du couloir. Des étudiants buvaient directement à la tireuse de d'autres actionnaient. Karim était au milieu de l'entrée entouré d'amplificateurs qui diffusaient de la musique électronique sur laquelle dansaient de nombreuses personnes. Sophia arriva en se déhanchant sur la piste improvisée. Elle portait une robe verte foncée avec des bas noirs. Elle était légèrement maquillée. Erwan surgit derrière la jeune fille, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Il en but une gorgée et serra dans ses bras Sakura pour la saluer avant de taper dans la main de Syaoran.

- Sympa la soirée. Dit Sophia un peu enjouée. Allez venez ! On est là pour s'amuser !

Sophia obligea Sakura à se séparer des garçons. Syaoran voulut réagir mais le bras d'Erwan le bloqua. Erwan lui mit la main gauche sur l'épaule et leva l'index en l'air. Il faisait cela pour argumenter une explication à venir.

- Tu sais. J'ai besoin de toi. En fait, Sophia et moi, on a besoin de toi. On veut refaire un tour à l'Host Bar.

- Mais Kyle nous a dit de ne pas y aller.

- Allez ! Je te croyais plus entreprenant que ça. Tu n'es pas du genre à obéir aux autres.

- Hum. Tu as raison. On va faire un tour dans ce fameux bar. Mais pour l'heure, je te propose de rejoindre les filles.

- D'abord, on va boire.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à un bar de fortune et commandèrent des shooters de différentes couleurs. Ils triquèrent et burent cela cul sec. Syaoran regarda les personnes présentes. Ils dansaient, buvaient différentes mixtures. Le jeune homme aperçut les filles en train de danser. Sakura avait les joues légèrement rouges. Il conclut soit à un coup de chaud à cause de la danse ou soit Sophia avait fait boire sa petite amie afin de la mettre dans l'ambiance. Un garçon s'approcha de Sakura et commença à diriger sa main vers les fesses de la jeune fille. Manquant de perdre patience, Syaoran, d'un air mauvais, se dirigea à pas de loup vers le garçon saoul. Au moment où le pervers allait effectuer son larcin, Syaoran lui saisit le poignet et poussa le garçon.

- Ne touche pas à ma petite amie.

Sakura le regarda étonnée avant d'enlacer ses bras autour du cou du garçon. L'autre garçon dépité retourna au cœur de la foule.

- Merci, mon protecteur.

- De rien, ma puce. On danse ?

- Non, je crois que j'ai besoin de boire.

- Tu n'as pas assez bu ? Demanda Syaoran, d'un œil accusateur.

- Pas tant que ça. Sophia voulait que je goute quelques cocktails.

- Mouais. En gros, vous avez un peu trop bu. Fit-il dépité. Tu veux boire quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

- De l'eau.

- Au moins ça, ça ne va pas te rendre malade. Fit il dépité. Viens, on va dans la chambre de Karim.

- Tu peux y aller ? Je ne pensais que tu avais la clé.

Syaoran fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un trousseau de clés, victorieux.

- j'ai la clé de tous les endroits où je suis allé.

- J'espère que ce ne sont pas des clés d'appartements de tes ex.

- Sakura ! Tu crois que je suis comme ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de reproche.

- Non. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

_Pourtant, je l'étais à une certaine époque. Si on s'était rencontré à mon adolescence, je t'aurais abandonné dès j'aurais couché avec toi. Sakura, tu es la preuve de ma rédemption. _

L'autre couple présent dans la soirée regarda le couple partir de la piste de danse.

- Il forme un beau couple. Constata Sophia.

- Et le notre ? Tu ne m'a pas encore la fameuse phrase ?

- Le fameux « je t'aime » ? Tu sais, on était ensemble avant et je te le disais.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si tes sentiments ont changé pour moi. Mes sentiments, en tout cas, n'ont pas…

Sophia lui poussa son index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle ne voulait pas attendre ce qu'il voulait dire mais une chose la dérangea. Les gens qui la poursuivaient ne la laisseront pas tranquille jusqu'à qu'elle soit morte ou qu'ils soient morts. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Avec Erwan à ses cotés.

- Je t'aime, So. Je t'aime.

- Tu radotes.

- Je sais. Je deviens gâteux avec l'âge. Plaisanta Erwan.

Sophia sourit puis éclata de rire. Vraiment, il n'avait pas changé.

- Je t'aime, Erwan.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je t'aime.

- Yes !

Erwan fit un signe de la victoire avant de demander à boire. Il connaissait Sophia presque par cœur. Un whisky coca est ce qu'elle adorait comme boisson alcoolisée.

Syaoran ouvrit la porte de la chambre étudiante de Karim. Sakura le suivit et ferma la porte. Sakura tenta de se repérer dans le noir et tomba sur le lit comme une masse. Elle pouffa de rire et se redressa tant bien que mal. Syaoran chercha l'interrupteur de la lampe de bureau. Il l'actionna et un bout de la pièce apparut sous les yeux des deux jeunes gens. Syaoran ne put sourire devant l'expression de petite fille de sa petite amie. Sakura s'était faite tomber sur le lit et elle avait enlevé ses chaussures. La jeune fille glissa vers le haut du lit et mit un des coussins contre sa poitrine.

- Tu veux toujours de l'eau ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui.

- Tu as un peu trop bu !

- Non. T'es méchant de dire ça. Répondit Sakura en prenant une petite voix.

Syaoran ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Sakura se redressa et fit mine de prendre la bouteille mais se relaissa tomber et tourna sur le coté.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Dit Syaoran en se rapprochant d'Sakura.

Syaoran empoigna l'épaule de sa petite amie et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait dans son regard une impression de malice. Il l'embrassa et enleva la veste de la jeune fille. Elle lança le coussin au sol et caressa les joues de son amant. Syaoran amena la jeune fille contre lui et l'enlaça. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de Sakura. La jeune fille passa ses mains sous le tee shirt du jeune homme. Elle caressa de façon habile le torse parfaitement dessiné de Syaoran et lui enleva son tee shirt. Sakura poussa un soupir de douleur.

- Tu me fais mal ! Gémit la jeune fille.

- Désolé. Fit Syaoran.

Celui ci se détacha de sa petite amie qui enleva ses vêtements pour faire apparaitre des sous vêtements rouges en dentelles.

- Pas mal. Tu es d'humeur coquine, Eli ? Fit Syaoran avec un sourire de contentement.

- Tu crois ! Répondit-elle malicieuse.

Syaoran enleva son pantalon et emprisonna la jeune fille de ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Ils reprirent leurs caresses érotiques ayant comme seul éclairage la lampe de bureau. La lumière tamisée donnait une sensation d'intimité appréciée par les deux jeunes gens. Syaoran enleva les sous vêtements de la jeune fille et le sien. Sakura, coquine, poussa Syaoran à passer sous elle et elle emprisonna le jeune homme avec ses jambes. Elle le regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Le jeune homme prit dans ses deux mains la poitrine de son amante et joua de celles-ci pour donner du plaisir à la jeune fille. Sakura joua du bassin pour exciter le garçon et déposa des baisers passionnés sur le torse de Syaoran. Syaoran frissonna quand il sentit la poitrine de son amante frôler son torse. Le jeune homme délaissa la poitrine de Sakura et la souleva. Il introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se cambra tout en s'agrippant aux jambes de son amant. Syaoran poussa Sakura à changer de position et sourit d'un air satisfait. Les joues légèrement roses de la jeune fille due aux multiples caresses échangées eurent un effet tonique sur Syaoran. Il pénétra Sakura qui poussa un doux gémissement. Syaoran commença des va-et-vient accompagné par les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de Sakura. Quand il eut joui, il se retira et fit un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Il s'allongea et étreignit son amante. Sakura s'appuya sur son coude et se mit sur Syaoran. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et déposa de multiples baisers. Ses mains allèrent toucher celle du jeune homme et s'entremêlèrent. Lorsque son visage réapparut aux yeux de Syaoran. Les iris de la demoiselle étaient encore remplis de désir. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis se dirigea vers les tempes de son amant avant de susurrer.

- J'ai envie de le refaire. Déclara-t-elle en minaudant.

Syaoran, en souriant, prit Sakura par les hanches.

- Comme vous voulez madame.

Leur danse sensuelle reprit. Ils refirent l'amour plus sauvagement encore. Ils étaient dans leur monde. Plus rien ne pouvait y entrer. Même la musique assourdissante qui faisait vibrer les murs ne les dérangeait pas. C'était leur moment de paix, d'intimité. Plus rien ne les dérangeait. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la porte entrebâillée qui laissait filtrer la lumière des spots.

Tomoyo les regardait faire en prenant des photos avec son portable. Elle était seule. Emma était trop occupée à embrasser Ezekiel.

- Tu as fini avec ton portable ? Demanda David qui se colla derrière elle.

Le jeune homme lui caressa sa poitrine de la main gauche tandis que l'autre glissait vers la petite culotte de la jeune fille pour dessiner ses formes.

- J'adore faire des photos. Répondit Madison.

- Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi ? Fit David en faisant la moue.

- Si, mon grand, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Tomoyo l'embrassa fougueusement et le suivit accompagner d'Ezekiel et d'Emma.

Avant elle ferma la porte de la chambre en rajoutant.

- Dors bien little cherry blossom.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

L'Host bar était envahi par les badauds qui s'étaient regroupés en masse devant l'entrée. Le vigile ne savait pas où donnait de la tête pour empêcher les gens d'entrer. Il espérait que l'affluence diminue afin d'être plus tranquille. Entre les personnes soûles ou les nouveaux venus, tout le monde se bousculait pour voir le concert de ce soir.

Le gérant, un certain Lestat, regardait les gens dansaient sur le son du groupe local. Lestat organisait régulièrement des soirées concerts avec des groupes locaux afin de faire promouvoir la musique du quartier.

Les Night Bender. Trois personnes. Tous de sexe masculin dont le chanteur qui était aussi le guitariste ressemblait à un clone presque parfait de Billy Corgan, le chanteur des Smashing Pumpkins. Il vociférait des paroles inaudibles. Le chanteur se bougeait pour mettre de l'ambiance dans la salle. Le batteur, un petit chauve à la peau moite due non pas à la chaleur qui régnait dans l'établissement ou à l'effort fourni mais bien à sa graisse qui parcourait sa peau. Quant au bassiste, il était surnommé par ses amis, le Sid Vicious, célèbre bassiste des Sex Pistols dont il partageait la même addiction pour les drogues dures ou l'alcool.

D'ailleurs, on le voyait régulièrement quitté la scène pour aller sniffer de la coke devant les mines ravies du public. Le groupe faisait un show digne des plus grands groupes de rock lors de la grande époque du mouvement punk.

Gabriel était en train d'attendre les commandes. Le médecin était vêtu d'un jean baggy avec un tee shirt vert et noir. Le jeune homme cachait son crane rasé par un bonnet en laine. Il jetait des légers coups d'œil à la foule autour de la scène et au barman qui jouait habillement de ses mains pour préparer et servir les différentes boissons des jeunes et moins jeunes qui étaient agglutinés devant le bar. La serveuse lui donna sa commande, deux verres d'un litre remplis de bière. Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin entre les personnes. A sa gauche, deux hommes soûls et à sa droite, un groupe, hommes et femmes réunis, entamaient un pogo des plus sauvages. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table où était sa petite amie, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle était sexy avec son bustier vert pomme et sa jupe ample noire. Il posa les verres et se dirigea vers ses lèvres.

Meilin ne remarqua pas que son petit ami fût revenu. Elle était obnubilée par le spectacle qui se tenait quelques tables plus loin. Une femme, habillée de manière provocante, embrassait deux hommes.

- Tu deviens perverse. Railla Gabriel.

- Non… Non. Balbutia Meilin. Je m'intéresse, c'est tout.

- Être intéresser par la chose, c'est être perverse ou obsédée. Tu choisis. Mais je pencherais par perverse.

En guise de réponse, Meilin lui donna un coup dans les cotes. Gabriel se tordit de douleur.

- Ça fait mal. Tu pourrais être plus douce.

- Je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Répondit Meilin en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Gabriel s'assit à coté de la jeune femme et but avidement le contenu de sa boisson pour n'en laisser que les trois quarts.

- Parle-moi de ton père ? Demanda Meilin. Je ne connais rien de ta famille, alors que je t'ai dit l'essentiel pour la mienne.

- Il était flic. Je n'ai pas grandis avec lui. Je ne l'ai connu que très tard. Il est mort, il y a trois ans.

- Désolée.

- Ne le sois pas. J'ai fait le deuil. Enfin je crois. On change de sujet.

Gabriel ne savait presque rien de son père. Il ne l'avait réellement connu que lors de sa mort.

Marié une fois dont sa femme lui a donné un petit garçon. Lui, Gabriel. C'était l'héritage de son père, le nom de son arrière grand père paternel. Au début ce fut le bonheur mais au bout d'un moment, la routine s'installa et avec la masse de travail qu'il avait il délaissa sa famille. Peut être trop jeune à peine vingt et un an. Sa femme lui avait demandé de choisir son travail ou elle. Il avait choisi son travail et elle l'avait quitté sans demander son reste. Elle coupa les ponts avec lui et il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de son fils. Il laissa son travail prendre une place importante dans sa vie, dormant même sur place. Il se détruisait à petit feu car il prenait des cachets pour tenir le coup. Il reçut de nombreux blâmes de ses supérieurs et même une mise à pied de quelques mois. Il entra dans un centre de désintoxication et c'est alors qu'il fit la rencontre de sa vie.

Des cheveux blonds bouclés, des formes envieuses, un fort caractère. Elle s'appelait Nancy Jones. Elle était infermière dans le centre, il la voyait de nombreuses fois sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Mais au bout d'un mois, il l'invita à diner. Ils couchèrent ensemble le même soir. Puis le silence total. Cela rendait fou Franklin, à tel point qu'il replongea dans sa dépendance. Il l'a revu une dernière fois mais il prit son temps et quelques temps après, ils marièrent et eurent une petite fille.

Gabriel n'avait vu qu'une fois sa demie sœur.

- On est venu faire quoi ici ? Demanda le rouquin.

- On est venu voir qui pourrait être la prochaine victime de cet agresseur qui a pour lieu de prédilection ce bar. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi il a choisi ce bar. Qui pourrait soupçonner un bar comme ça ?

- Heu, je ne comprends pas bien.

- Eh bien, regarde bien.

- Je vois des bourrés, des filles faciles et du métal de sauvage. On a l'impression d'être à une fête de néo nazis couplé avec un bar miteux.

- Parfaitement. Tu as vu le bassiste qui se drogue et je te parie que de la drogue circule entre ses murs.

- Tu penses vraiment que le gérant laisserait faire ça ? Questionna Gabriel, peu convaincu de la réflexion de son amie.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait même avoir une partie des recettes de ces ventes dans l'enceinte de son établissement.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Intervint une voix.

Un jeune homme s'était installé à coté du duo avec un verre de bière à la main. Il était habillé d'un jean ample et d'un tee shirt blanc avec des motifs avec une veste noire à capuche.

- Lionel. Se présenta le jeune homme.

- Meilin et voici Gabriel. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?

- Oui. Mais bon on est en mission. Plaisanta Meilin.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous travaillez avec le détective O'donnell. Je l'ai entendu parler de vous avec le médecin légiste Taylor Thayer.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Gabriel sur la défensive.

- Lionel, je travaille pour le FBI.

_Merde ! Ça ne m'arrange pas. Si le FBI se met sur l'enquête, je crains le pire. Je dois prévenir Lestat. Et si Meilin fouille trop mon passé, elle risque de le découvrir. Et là, je serais obligé de faire un choix. _Pensa Gabriel touten caresser le morceau de métal contenu dans la poche de son manteau.

Meilin était aux anges. Parler avec ce garçon de son expérience de policier français et sur les différentes hypothèses qu'elle avait faites lui donnait un nouvel champ de réflexion. Lionel était d'accord avec elle sur un point. Un agresseur était présent dans le bar et cherchait sa prochaine victime.

- Un petit jeu ? Proposa Lionel.

- Pourquoi pas ? Acquiesça Meilin.

- Bon, les règles sont simples. On va essayer de comprendre le comportement des gens en utilisant les compétences de nos métiers.

- De la déformation professionnelle ? J'adore le concept. Je peux commencer ?

- Oui. Honneur aux dames.

- Quel galant homme ! Plaisanta Meilin.

Meilin scruta les différentes personnes quand son regard fixa un homme avec un autre. Le premier avait la peau moite, les membres tremblants, le regard perdu dans le vide. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds coiffés de manière hirsute, sa barbe n'était qu'en partie rasée où des pansements étaient disséminés ici et là. Son visage était marqué et ses yeux étaient comme injectés de sang. Il donnait de rapides coups d'œil de droite à gauche comme s'il se sentait surveillé.

- Celui-ci a tout du paranoïaque. Il cherche à ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais manque de bol pour lui, il suinte énormément. Il ne contrôle plus son corps, il tremble de partout. Il doit être en manque. La preuve est qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements lors de son rasage. Il prend des drogues dures. De la cocaïne probablement.

- Pas mal comme raisonnement. Félicita Lionel. Je suis d'accord sur un point, c'est un drogué. Je pense même qu'il vient dans ce bar pour trouver sa came. Son fournisseur habituel n'est pas le type avec qui il doit un verre. C'est pour ça qu'il scrute les alentours. Quant au type…

L'homme en question était un homme habillé correctement, des cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière. Il était de dos. Il buvait un verre de whisky pur. Il saluait de temps en temps des personnes qui lui faisaient signe ou allez à sa rencontre.

- Il connait du monde, c'est un habitué. On le salue, on le respecte. Il tranche avec le reste des gens qui côtoient ce bar. Il profite des faiblesses de certaines personnes comme ce drogué pour se faire du fric. Il sait charmer les gens. Continua le jeune policier.

- Tu sais tout ça rien qu'en regardant les gens ? Demanda Meilin perplexe.

- Hé hé ! Non, pas vraiment. On le cherche depuis longtemps. C'est un dealer connu de nos services. On est en filature depuis quelques semaines. On veut le coincer.

- Je ne savais pas que les membres du FBI faisaient des heures supplémentaires. On en apprend tous les jours.

- Le salaire de flic ça n'est pas vraiment ça. Répondit Lionel en se grattant le derrière du crane. Bon, on reprend ?

Comme le jeu entre le policier et sa petite amie allait durer, Gabriel se rendit aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il en sortit, un homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Gabriel aperçut la bague à l'annulaire dont un loup était dessiné dessus et emboita le pas. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Un feu brulait dans son cerveau diffusant un éclair qui s'élança dans tout son être. Une agréable sensation de bien être. Il redevenait lui-même et à chaque fois ses grands yeux noisette s'enflammaient d'un tel éclat qu'il n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffé de sang. Il arriva à un des coins du bar et Lestat le fit signe de venir. Le vampire était entouré de divines créatures qui caressaient son corps musclé. On ne pouvait pas voir ce spectacle car le vampire était caché par des grands rideaux de couleur rouge sang. Lestat claqua des doigts et deux filles se séparèrent de lui pour aller vers le jeune interne. L'une d'elles lui servait un verre d'alcool tandis que l'autre commençait une danse sensuelle. Gabriel huma le doux nectar de la boisson et trempa ses lèvres dedans. Il embrassa la fille à la naissance de la poitrine et alla s'assoir en face de son hôte.

- Je croyais que tu avais une copine ? Railla le vampire. Elle ne…

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Coupa immédiatement son hôte. Gabriel en a une. Je suis Fenrir.

- Multiples personnalités.

- Non. Une seule personnalité. Fenrir. Héraut de Loki. Gabriel n'est qu'une façade comme m'intégrer dans ce monde.

- Héraut. Héraut. Répéta Lestat.

- Mais tu m'as fait venir pour une raison précise. C'est ce flic ? Je peux m'en débarrasser. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en ais envie.

- Tu dois m'obéir. Je…

- Je n'obéi qu'à Loki ! Coupa Fenrir Brutalement. Tu es peut être plus vieux que moi mais tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

- En parlant de Loki. Ezekiel m'a fait dire que celui-ci est de plus en plus curieux. Il pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il nous trahisse. Jacob veut que tu t'occupes de l'espionner.

- Ses désirs sont des ordres. Il ordonne et j'obéi.

- Tu es une marionnette des plus efficaces.

Fenrir se jeta sur Lestat qui ne put empêcher le coup de poing du jeune homme à cause des femmes qui étaient sur lui. Lestat se tenait le nez pour arrêter le sang de couler.

- Je suis un être complet. Pas une marionnette ! J'obéi à mon père. J'ai été élevé par Jacob. S'il veut que je tue son fils, alors je le ferais. Je connais ton petit secret. A propos de ta petite amie Samantha. Je sais que tu la protèges des loups. Comme je suis dans un bon jour, je tuerais ce flic. Et la petite amie de Gabriel. Elle m'a donné assez de plaisir.

- Tu parles comme Ezekiel. Tu n'as aucune personnalité. Tu copies les autres.

Fenrir rigola et prit une voix rauque.

- Pour quelqu'un qui au départ devait remplacer ce soldat. Je te trouve bien présomptueux de me donner des conseils. Je pense donc je suis comme disait Descartes. Et de toute façon, je suis un naturel comparé à toi.

Lestat se refrogna.

- Oh le petit vampire est vexé. Allez, bon vent.

- Fils de pute. Jura le vampire.

Il sortit de l'espace privé du vampire pour rejoindre ses deux nouvelles victimes. Il se rappelait de la sensation quand la mort allait s'abattre sur ses victimes.

Sa première victime était une personne âgée. Il avait auparavant tué mais en suivant un schéma classique. Il avait envie. Envie de changer. Pas son être mais de méthode. Se comporter autrement avant de la tuer. Sa victime ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Trop occuper à faire la cuisine. Le Requiem en ré mineur de Mozart avait envahi toute la maison et donnait une impression bizarre à la scène qui se déroulait. Une ambiance solennelle, une ambiance presque biblique. David contre Goliath. Il était Goliath et sa victime David. Normalement c'était David qui battait le géant Goliath et devenait ainsi roi d'Israël à Hébron. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse qui allait se produire. Goliath allait vaincre David. Le tueur sortit son couteau de chasse tout en s'approchant dangereusement de sa future victime en passant sa langue sur ses dents jaunies.

Sa future ex petite amie et le policier étaient partis de l'établissement. Fenrir en conclut qu'ils étaient sortis. Quand il les vit en train de rigoler, il eut un rictus mauvais mais il se calma très vite. Reprendre consistance avant de frapper.

- Tu faisais quoi, mon chéri ? Demanda innocemment Meilin.

- Rien, j'étais aux toilettes. Tu me passes ma veste, s'il te plait ?

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Fenrir palpa la poche pour voir si son arme y était toujours. _Ouf, elle n'a pas bougé. Comme si tu le savais, ma chère Meilin. Tu viens de me donner l'arme qui courra à ta perte. Maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen de les éloigner. _

- Cela vous dit de marcher un peu. J'ai besoin de marcher pour prendre l'air.

- Dans ce quartier mal famé ?

- Tu as peur Meilin ? Tu ne crains rien entre moi et ce policier.

Meilin se laissa convaincre assez facilement. Ce qui l'étonna. _Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude. Je suis indépendante et assez têtue je dois dire. Je dois être amoureuse. _

Le trio marcha quelques mètres avec Fenrir légèrement en retrait. Meilin se retourna quand soudain Fenrir sortit un couteau de sa veste et poignarda Lionel. Celui-ci tenta de hurler mais la main de son agresseur se posa sur sa bouche. Le policier se débattit et Meilin, horrifiée, ne put empêcher le tueur de l'agripper par les cheveux de son autre main. Elle tomba au sol et Fenrir lui asséna un coup de pied dans le visage. Du sang dégoulinait de son visage. Fenrir planta son couteau à trois reprises dans le dos du jeune policier avant de reporter son attention vers sa prochaine victime.

Meilin voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle regardait son petit ami devenu une machine à tuer s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas son erreur. Ses erreurs. Comment elle en était arrivée à ce point ? Elle n'aurait pas du accepter d'aller faire un tour et rester à coté des personnes à l'extérieur du bar. Enfin si, elle savait. Elle connaissait son erreur.

Sa seule erreur, c'est d'être tombé amoureuse.

Fin du chapitre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié. J'ai bientôt fini l'histoire. Je mettrais un nouveau chapitre quand j'aurais cinq commentaires. Nouveau chantage. Je sais c'est horrible n'est ce pas?

Bonne soirée à vous.


End file.
